The Rising Sun
by Ruth Writes
Summary: Bella can hear immortal and human thoughts, Romantic, exciting and very dangerous. Sort of ollows the same story line as Twilight but with a lot a lot of added scenes some twists ; Rated T for some of the kissing :D
1. Forks

Fair warning this is awfully written with loads of errors and mistakes. I wrote this a while ago and I do not have the time to go back and change everything and fix all the spelling and punctuation mistakes.

Thanks for reading x

* * *

It wasn't the fact that I thought I would miss the sun of Florida that made Forks so unappealing to me. It was the fact that I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. I have a "gift" you see I can read people's minds and thoughts. It used to annoy me but now I see the good side of my "gift". I learnt not to tell anyone about it was well. I first realized I had it when I was five years old but I never understood what it was till I was at least ten.

My 'gift' is how I learnt about the Cullen's and Edward. I could hear immortal thoughts louder than any others. I was confused I didn't know who they were. When I found out I was shocked but instead of being scared I was interested and wanted to learn more. I was young so nothing to do with it bothers me anymore it's because I grew up knowing about it. I did get very scared when I could hear immortal thoughts that were not one of the Cullen's.

You see the Cullen's are a group of vegetarian vampires so to speak they have chosen not to hunt humans and live off animals instead but they are one of the few that do it. Most others hunt humans like their vermin which was not good when I could hear those vampire's thoughts. I have learnt to deal with it now but it was quite scary when I was little.

I am going to live with my Dad in Forks. This is also where the Cullen's live. I can hear all their thoughts but Edwards always fascinated me the most. His thoughts were always there for me in a way whenever something was bothering me I could find peace in his head. They are all very nice but they all have their secrets and hardships. I have always felt so guilty about my 'gift' though I mean I wouldn't want someone rooting around in my head all the time but there's nothing I can do about it the thoughts are so loud and clear I cannot ignore them.

I didn't really know what I was doing in terms of the Cullen's. I am not going to go up to him and tell him the truth I would sound like a stalker but I couldn't not tell them I should but I can't live with that. I could always not go to Forks but my Mum has remarried and they are going to have to move around a lot and I don't want to get in their way.

"You know, you don't have to do this?" My mum, Renee told me. I could see the loose in her eyes.

"Mum I really want to do this" I was never a good liar but today was a little different I was excited about going to Forks a little nervous but I could swallow that emotion.

"I love you, say hey to your Dad for me" My mum said showing me a faint smile.

"Mum I will be fine" I said trying to reassure her. I could see the motherly worry in her eyes. That's mothers for you though "Bye" I shouted over my shoulder as I boarded the plane, time to start my new life in Forks.

As I got off the plane with my really heavy suitcase in one hand and my other hands shyly tucked into my pocket, I saw my dad. _God it's been ages since I had seen him. _I thought to myself as I walked over to my dad, Charlie. My mum and dad weren't like quite a lot of divorcées they spoke and they still like each other but just not in that way anymore. Renee broke my dads' heart but they are past that. They rarely talk unless they need to and it's even rarer to see them together, but everything works out well. "Hey Bells!" My dad called me over. We exchanged an awkward hug and then loaded my heavy suit case into his police cruiser. You see my dad is the local chief in Forks so the only car we had was his chief's car, it didn't bother me to much though.

Once we had loaded all my junk into his car we began to drive home. It was very awkward I hadn't seen Charlie in years I used to come down every summer but once I got older I just stopped coming. Charlie didn't believe me when I told him about the 'voices'. I am glad I learnt to keep my mouth shut otherwise I would probably be in a mental institute or something along those lines because. Hearing voices is not good and no one will believe them if I tell them I can hear thoughts. I could prove it to them but then what will people do either call me a freak or do experiments and tests on me. No I made my choice to keep it quiet and I like it that way.

"So how have you been Bells?" Charlie asked. "It's been a while since you visited Forks"

"I've been good, yeah it has been a while hasn't it" I answered. "How have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have been good, nothing that interesting ever happens in Forks" He said glumly. I had to hold back a laugh when he said that. If only he knew that he had a family of vampires living in Forks with him I think he would feel a little differently.

Then there was silence. I could ignore the awkward silence because I was thinking a lot. About Edward and the Cullen's, how to tell them, thinking about my 'gift' and the things I have had to do.

That's when it came to me. What I was going to do about telling Edward. I would let him figure it out I wasn't quite sure right now how I was going to hint things to him but it was perfect. I couldn't just come out and tell him he'd get worried but if he slowly worked it out himself he would be much more relaxed and hopefully calm but I didn't know how he would react. I knew him inside and out pretty much but how was I meant to know how he would react when I told him that I can read minds like he can and that I have been listening to his and his families' thoughts none stop for a few years it was impossible!

First things first though I had to settle in and be normal before I turned on all the crazy stuff. It had been nice though always having someone there for you and Edward always had the most intelligent things to say/think and no matter what position I was in it always made me feel better. It was because he had been a live so long he was 109 right now I believe. I would like to say he is my best friend but again that's bordering on creepy and insane so I will just shut up about the fact that he has always been there for me.

Edward's family consisted of him and six other vampires. There was Carlisle and Esme who were the parents so to speak Edward was actually older than Esme but for acting purposes Esme was the mother figure in the family because she was with Carlisle. There was also Rosalie and Emmet they were also together and Alice and Jasper. Jasper was the newest member and was still training himself to be around humans he found it very hard and he hated how people worried about him and then there was Edward the odd one out the only one that had not found anybody that he could spend eternity with it made me so sad. It had been like that for a while. Edward did not feel particularly strongly on the subject because he had never known what love is. I wish he would find someone that could make him as happy as the rest of them made each other.


	2. The Cullens

We got home quite quickly but that was only because I wasn't paying attention to the journey I was thinking. I had heard one of Edward's thoughts on in the car on the journey he was complaining about Alice dressing him. He liked to pretend he hated it but really Edward liked looking good because he was born such a long time ago they had a different way of doing things and that's one of the things I love about Edward he had still keep his morals and his qualities. So he was polite and very refined, a proper gentlemen the kind you don't get these days.

As we pulled into the driveway I realized that I hadn't said much to Charlie. I was just about to make up for my bad manners when he spoke first. What he said caught me off guard so my train of thinking died and I forgot what I was going to say. "I have a surprise for you" Charlie said.

"Really?" I said excited. _I hope she likes he truck. I don't get teenage girls for all I know she could hate it oh well here goes. _Reading minds was a pain in your backside sometimes. This is one of those times I hate it. It always ruined surprising Christmas and birthdays were the worst. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it is there?

"I got you a van" Charlie told me.

"Really? Thank you so much Ch...Dad!" I said trying to sound surprised. I really was happy. I wasn't like Edward and the Cullen's I didn't like flashy fast cars. I mean didn't mind them but I could be just as happy driving a van. I hugged him awkwardly, hoping he hadn't noticed that I nearly said Charlie. My Dad didn't like me calling him by his first name he said it was common and improper, this reminded me of Edward in a way. I got out of the car and there it was my new rusty, red van. The description sounds bad but I loved it. I thanked my Dad again and then, to avoid any more awkward catch up time, lugged my suit case upstairs to my room.

My room had not changed one tiny bit, which I liked it made me feel more at home. It also meant that Charlie hadn't touched it. I felt sorry for him, he was so awkward around me if I was a boy he would probably be alright, oh well. The last time I decorated this room was 3 years ago when I was 14. I still had posters up of boys I used to like. They were going in the bin sooner than you can say… bin. The curtains were still that purple that could either be lilac or just plain purple. When we bought them the guy said they were Dark Orchard purple, I ignored him. The floor was still the old creaky darkening wood that I remembered. My violet wardrobe and dressers that matched my off coloured curtains were still standing tall at the sides of my room. My room was quite small made only a little smaller than Charlie's. I unpacked and got my clothes out for tomorrow, my first day of school I wanted to be noticed; well actually I only wanted one person to notice me.

I missed coming here in the summers. It was slightly weird visiting though. After I had found out Edward lived in Forks I was so intrigued to come but I was so young I couldn't go and find him could I so even though I was in the same town as him I carried on like I was back in Florida. Hearing his thoughts every now and again and living life.

After having another awkward ten minutes with Charlie as we ate dinner I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was so glad I could sleep I was so tired. I lay awake in bed and drowned out Charles muffled thinking. My 'gift' was weird in the way it worked. I could hear immortal thoughts so clearly but they were quite I guess you could say. They were as clear as if someone were standing next to me and saying it but they were quite like someone was whispering loudly to me. I could also hear human thoughts, something I got it wrong because they were slightly muffled. Sometimes I got snippets of people who maybe had a strong mind but people who were weak minded I could read pretty well. I hadn't really been practicing because it was annoying enough being able to hear muffle human thoughts I didn't want them loud and clear ringing in my ears all the time did I? I was practicing blocking them out instead.

This was not good. I was lying in bed thinking and worrying about tomorrow. I wasn't worried about seeing Edward for the first time I was excited. I can only read thoughts I can't see things in peoples mind things like imaginations and images unlike Edward so I didn't know what he looked like. I did know all vampires were amazingly beautiful it was just their territory just like humans always falling in love with them it was a hunting tool. If you lure the human in with your looks you don't have to do much work it was brilliant once you thought about it. All the girls are Forks high school had a crush on him I often heard Edward complain about it. You would think that he would enjoy it but when you really stop to think about it, it must be pretty bad knowing that actually none of those girls liked him for his personality or his character but because of the way he looked and the way he smelt. That's another thing vampires have they smell lovely. I was excited to smell the scent because I hadn't even heard about it.

I had heard various Cullen's talk about their families looks. I have a rough idea of what each one looks like because Alice dresses them all because she loves fashion and they all have to look good. When she dressed then she'd make little comments with Edward it was usual something like "That shirt really does bring out the topaz in Edward's eyes" or "That jacket really goes well with Emmet's muscled shoulders."

I knew that Esme was median height and had brown hair. Rosalie was blonde and very tall she had an amazing figure too. Edward was skinny but muscled with brown hair with lovely highlights. Jasper had blondie brown hair and was also skinny like Edward he was quite tall. Alice had short hair that she usually gelled into cute spikes which I couldn't wait to see. Carlisle was the only Cullen I had seen because he was a Doctor at the hospital in Forks and one day when I was visiting I had tripped and sliced my hand on something sharp I can't remember what it was know but I needed stitches and while I was there I caught a glimpse of him. My Dad really liked him and he thought the Cullen's were Ok a little weird but no one thought the Cullen's were normal all the kids at Forks High School stayed well clear usually apart from some of the girls.

See being vampires the Cullen's were all extra ordinarily beautiful and with that and the mix of Alice's amazing fashion sense they were like walking teenage gods and goddess and if they didn't scare everyone off they would probably be "the popular kids" but they had to put a shield up because it was just too easy for them to slip up and the last thing anyone wanted was for their secret to come out.

When people started to get suspicious they would move for "money reasons" or "Family Crisis's" they couldn't afford suspicion because humans talked. They talked and they gossiped and rumors start and then rumors get investigated and blah blah blah I think you know the ending.

I just hope they didn't move because of me.

* * *

Just more explaining of the story, don't worry it gets more exciting and romantic ^__^

Please review I would love some feedback x


	3. It's Him

I woke up to a dull room, very dark. I wasn't used to this in Florida everything was always so bright and sunny. I quite liked it hear I didn't look so different. I was so pale and never tanned and I also had brunette hair that was never tame I looked so out of place with all the blonde tanned people that lived in Florida. I finally managed to pull my arse out of the warmth of my bed and opened my funny coloured curtains to the sea of green most people called Forks. It was a wet and miserable day just like I remembered it when I was a kid just how I liked things. It did make me wonder though if it was never sunny why there were so many plants. I thought plants needed sunlight to grow (wow I do actually remember something from science) but there was about ten sunny days a year in this dull town. Not that I was complaining because the Cullen's wouldn't live here otherwise.

I wasn't feeling that well when I came down for breakfast, a little sick really but I knew it was just butterflies it's not every day that you meet, actually see is more the word, the vampire family or the vampire you know everything about and love. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't even know I exists, well he does but he only knows me as "the new girl" and nothing more that made me sigh. I walked down the stairs to breakfast I heard Charlie's human thoughts mumbling away inside his head. "_Work again, argghhh I gotta get a day off…cereal…milk tastes bad" _I ignored his boring thoughts. I was concentrating too hard on hearing someone more important thoughts. Then suddenly "BAM" My body was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. My body was frozen but my mind was racing. I wasn't at the bottom of my stairs anymore I was in a cafeteria I figured in Forks High. I was walking towards the table with the Cullen's on it. Everyone was there except Alice. I was so confused and had no idea what was going on. Then just as quickly as I had got here I was back at the bottom of the stairs and Charlie was staring at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I could see the stress beginning to break through. I quickly got my mind back together and answered him there was no need to get dad worked up as well.

"Yeah… I am fine Dad just, erm… head rush that's all" I answered him. I held my fingers behind my back praying he would believe me. Charlie half snorted half sighed and then bowed his head and began eating the cereal he apparently didn't like. "Just popping to the toilet" I informed him. As I walked to the toilet I heard his worried thoughts. _I really don't get girls, is this going to be harder than I think? _

I hurried into the bath. As soon as I got in there I turned the tape on and splashed my face with some ice cold water that worked nicely. It cleared my head so I could assess what just happened, and then it came to me. I tried thinking what it could have been. I read minds and thoughts so… "_OF COURSE!"_ The voice in my head shouted. I can read people's minds and if Alice is having a vision and I read her mind I will be seeing what's to come. I smiled smugly to myself feeling very happy with myself because I managed to work it out in such a short space of time and because technically I sort of had a vision I guess, something bothered me though it was so real as though I was actually there if I was just reading Alice's mind shouldn't I really not be that connected. I think I was getting stronger this made me happy but did that mean that human thoughts would get louder and even more annoying?

When I arrived at school in my old banger of a car I was still feeling a little nervous. One thing I was sure I had to let him know slowly that I knew what he was otherwise one of my greatest fears will come to life- that he and his family leave because they think I am a threat. I now had a pretty good idea when I was going to first see Edward, in the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to see him but I really didn't know what to expect. I had been training my mind for years for the moment the moment when he reads my mind and I knew he couldn't find out I knew about him and his family… there I go again being all rude. He couldn't know I knew about the Cullen's, I corrected myself. I hopped out of my car and smile probably the widest smile anyone has ever seen on a girl in a rain storm. I smiled because I could hear Edward so clearly, he wasn't muffled or strained any more he was here. _Why are all these humans all thinking about the new girl? Humans are so amazed by anything. It's like showing a crow a shiny object they just marvel over the object even though it doesn't do anything._ I was quite hurt being called the new girl and an object in the same sentence but get over it and so would he. That made me smile again. My smile half faded as I began to walk to the school building because what Edward had just thought had just processed in my mind, all the humans (as he had said) in the school were thinking about me, _Awww no!_ I thought to myself I hate attention please don't tell me they will all stare and be interested in me?

Suddenly I got a glimpse of Jasper's mind he was in so much pain and so frustrated at himself. I always felt the worst for Jasper because he was trying so hard and all for Alice, he was trying to fit in because he knew how much Alice worried about him and he hated to see her like that. It was just so romantic in a painful horrible way. I couldn't obviously feel his real pain but I his mind described it perfectly, I had a feeling Jasper was going to get better around humans he had to, he deserved it.

I went to the front desk like I was ordered to by a teacher when she saw me wondering around campus very lost. When I felt the warm air blow through the automatic door it was so homely. I imagine it would feel the same as dunking your head in a bucket of iced water in a heat wave but this wasn't as dramatic as that. The woman at the desk was short and stubby; she had a very friendly face and chubby cheeks. Her hair was a lovely red colour and it bobbed just above her shoulders in a little do. She smiled kindly at me. "Can I help you deary?" She asked nicely.

"Err yes… I got told to collect my time table? Apparently it got lost in the post or something?" I asked. It's just my luck that it would get lost in the post. She nodded and disappeared for five mins I could hear cabinets being opened and closed. She finally walked back out with a time table in here hand.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked. As she said it she started fumbling on her desk for a map.

"Bella and yes" I replied, I hated the name Isabella.

"There you go sweetie have a nice first day, once you have finished please bring this back to me" she handed me a sheet and the map. "Get your teachers to sign it"

"Okay" I nodded and stuffed all the sheets apart from my map and the time table in my bag. I studied my map once, because there is nothing more embarrassing about walking around school with the map in my hand. I finally made it to my first two lessons. They were hell. The one thing I hate is when they make you stand up in front of the whole class and introduce yourself I blush and get all embarrassed. I lived through them though. I also made some friends who invited me to the cafeteria for lunch. There was Jessica, Eric, Mike and Angela. I said I'd meet them there because I had to get my slip signed. There was another reason I got another thought form Edward. _All these human males all after this new human girl Especially Mike Newton Argghhh that guy annoys me. Humans. _I didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes probably rolled when he said that. _They are only interested because she is something new. All I can see in these human minds is her face. From every angle I have seen it. I can't wait till this dies down I am so bored with it now. Oh well at least she's not so bad to look at_. That one made me smile so much, but he was right why everyone was acting like that. I didn't want to seem big headed but he was right I was in their thoughts; Edward was far more powerful than me so he could see images (Jealous) but I could still tell they were thinking about me. I shrugged off the thought and made my way to the cafeteria to meet my new friends.

After I got my slip signed by my science teacher I was off to my third lesson which was unfortunately science. I tried to stuff all my books and slips into my bag while I was still moving, bad idea. Because next thing I knew I was on the floor books everywhere. Here is the thing I was trying to stuff it all in there when I heard Edwards's thoughts the loudest ever, it was like he was right next to me. _Great another boring science lesson where I get taught the same old junk __again!_ It took me off guard and I immediately stopped, which is what I usually do when I hear someone's thoughts. I shouldn't of stopped believe me. Edward nearly walked through me. To him he was just walking but he was like stone and knocked me right over.

I looked up and **there He Was.**

I could tell it was Edward not just because I had heard his thoughts but because when I look up I was greeted by snow white skin and inhuman beauty I mean I was expecting stunning but I was not prepared. Edward's hair was in a perfect messy style that Alice could only have intended, his hair was a luscious chocolate brown colour engrossed with little reddish coloured highlights that I could see only because they were reflecting light. His hair almost glistened in the sun as he looked down to see what had happened. He was tall and thin but still muscular but in a quieter manner than say Emmet. Wow… just erm… Wow.

* * *

So things are beginning to get a bit more interesting huh? I hope you like it. I don't think anyone has actually read this but it makes me happy writing it :)

Thanks if you have read it please review I need feedback x


	4. Run away

Before I had even realized what had happened Edward was already crouching on the floor. His thoughts were angry but not with me, of course he would not blame our collision on me. _Well done Edward, you nearly throw her half way across school. _I then realized what I had to do. First off I had to snap of this trance I was in I knew Edward did not like it when people stared at his beautiful plus I didn't like looking like one of those girls you so drooling over girls in an obvious way next I had to shield my mind so he didn't know anything. It was quicker than I expected I had to do it but I had to make sure I was doing it right I didn't want him to learn the truth that was not fair he would freak out even move away his family were technically exposed to at least me that's what happened when people started to get theories and suspicions the Cullen's moved away never to be scene again, next say sorry for walking into him and last make sure he couldn't smell me so much, I didn't want to put him in anymore pain then he probably was already in that was last thing I wanted to do. I knew my scent didn't bother him so much but he was still not as skilled as Carlisle and any pain was still unnecessary pain in my eyes.

Edward had always been proud to call Carlisle his father. He had the utmost pride and respect for Carlisle he really envied how he had come over the lust for blood and helped so many people while doing it. Edward didn't want to be a monster and he hated himself because he thought he was one, this made me so sad. Suddenly I was snapped back into the scene I was in.

"I am so sorry" I apologized shyly. I could tell I was blushing, I hoped the blood racing to my cheeks wouldn't make him un-comfortable.

"No, no don't be sorry. It was my fault" He continued before I could say anything. "I should have watched where I was going" He was helping me collect my books. I could hear his thoughts I tried to ignore them though otherwise I couldn't keep up with our conversation.

"I shouldn't have stopped" I smiled weakly. He still had me in a trance no matter how hard I tried to fight it but that's what vampires do mostly unconsciously Edward knew he had an effect on people but not that he… dazzled people let's call it . Edward stood up quickly; I was praying he didn't have enough time to let his manners kick in before I stood up. The last thing I wanted was to make my human touch make him un-comfortable. I was lucky I managed to stand up before he could lend me his hand.

"Sorry again" He said. "See you around" Edward dashed off. As he left I listened to his thoughts_. _I started to walk to science when he thought something that caught my attention. _Well done Edward you new killed the new girl nicely done. I can kind of see the attraction she hold to most of the male humans in this school but she seems very ordinary to me. _It didn't upset me that Edward didn't think I was attractive and he thought I was ordinary to be honest I was especially next to the Godlike statue he called his figure but still why did I want so much for him to find me attractive? I pushed this thought out of my head.

I got to science quite late, because of the delay with Edward. I walked in and walked straight to the front of class where Mr…..err… Buckley (I finally remembered it) was standing waiting for everyone to settle down. I didn't notice until after Sir had signed my slip and started scanning the room for a seat that the only chair in class that was free was the seat next to guess who?… Edward. I was secretly delighted but very nervous.

"Bella go sit next to Cullen" Mr. Buckley ordered me loudly. I blushed as everyone turned to face the source of the loud noise. I tripped over my own feet on the way too, _Stupid, stupid, stupid _I thought to myself.

_Poor girl she shouldn't have to sit next to me, it's going to be a long year. No one dares to sit next to the Cullen's I bet she is just as scared as they all are I bet she thinks we are all freaks like the rest of these humans. Let's have a look. _He said smugly, it sounded like he already he what he was going to hear, cocky in the tone. _Well that's strange… I can't hear anything. Concentrate Edward! _He commanded I suddenly remembered I wasn't shielding my thoughts does this mean Edward can't actually read my thoughts after all? I could hear in his thoughts he was a little worried and confused but most of all he was a little frustrated that actually made me smile smugly. I quickly stopped smiling I didn't want people to think I was insane. Not being able to read my mind was really annoying Edward because he could read everyone's thoughts was I the only one, oh well I am sure it's just a glitch and next time I see him he will be able to I tried to convince myself. Edward was focusing too hard concentrating exact place I was walking but he still heard nothing, I was very relieved.

As I went sit down a wave of pain crossed over me. It was Edward's thrist suddenly he had become so thirsty the intensity of the pain I felt nearly made me fall over and I knew for a fact that I did not feel the true pain the person was feeling I felt something muted. I knew this because I had been with my cousin when he had broken his harm and I felt quite a dull pain and I know breaking a bone is way more painful than that but what I felt now was horrible it was a stingy feeling and it hurt a lot. If this is how it felt for me how was Edward feeling?

_What is this!_ Edward shouted in his head in confusion. _No one's scent has ever smelt this good to me, that sweet lavender aroma it's smells so delicious. NO! _Edward began to fight with himself. _Focus! _He told himself sternly. I tried to block out his thoughts it was hard but I had managed it before I don't think I could live with that burning pain that I felt for a whole lesson I was only human. The immense pain suddenly left me as I gave Edward some space it was replaced with a light sting that was constant at least it was better than the stabbing pain, I didn't want to spy on him when he was probably thinking some pretty bad stuff I started to feel very guilty I had no idea that I smelt that good to a vampire, or was it just him? Either way I was sorry for his sake. I sat down and took my necessary books out of my bag. Neither of us said anything to each other. I knew Edward was probably dealing with "inner monsters" and as much as I didn't want to think about it probably thinking of ways he could kill me. All I wanted to do was run out of the classroom get away from him not because I was scared for my life but because I was causing him harm. Edward had always been there for me throughout my life and the one time he needed me I couldn't do anything. Actually the most frustrating thing was that I could do something I could run out of the class room and flea but I would have to come back to school. I would have to sit next to Edward again in class so no that was nothing I could do right now.

While all of this had happened I had sat down and got my things out of my bag, as I sat down Edward tilted his body in the direction of the window, guilt washed over me pure guilt. I moved my all of my hair to my left shoulder away from him so he didn't get my scent, it was a small gesture but maybe it would help, how did I know? I didn't want to check his thoughts to find out. Edward suddenly gave me a side glance then looked down at the table again. Had he realized I moved my hair?... Na I told myself he probably thinks I am playing with my hair. He had his hands in tight fists under the table all lessons half way through the lesson I heard a quite snap and realized Edward had broken the table he was in that much pain, I felt terrible about putting him through this pain. What made it worse was that I knew that there was nothing I could do.

The lesson was very boring and neither of us talked. Suddenly the bell rang the noise startled me and I lost my concentration I slipped and I could hear Edward's thoughts. _Run!!! _I heard Edward think and he was gone. He walk a little to in humanly out of the class room, he must have been in so much pain. All I wanted to do was go up to him and apologize but that was not going to help at all. Suddenly I heard: _I don't know if I can control myself. I need to get away __**far **__away. Edward. Just. Run!_

**Was he running from me or the thirst? Would there be anything I could do? **

Either way I felt just as guilty.

* * *

So we are finally getting a bit more action to this story not just explanations XD

I hoped you like this please tell me how to improve in a review or just if you want to make a comment feel free to, all reviews make me so happy :D

Thank you for reading x


	5. He's Back

Two weeks had passed since I had the whole drama with Edward. All his family were really worried about him. All I knew was that he had run away… I mean taken a insense stroll (he wouldn't like the words run away because they sounded weak) and was doing some thinking. These past 2 weeks have probably been the most frustrating I have lived through so far. _I wish he would come back _I thought to myself. I had no idea if I could ever say sorry to him but the guilt was eating away at me what made it worse was that I could never do anything about my scent. I hadn't listened to his thoughts it was very hard. I cared about Edward a lot I know it was silly but he had been around since I was five not physically but mentally I guess. I didn't want to see him in any pain and I definitely didn't want to cause him any pain. I also didn't want to invade his privacy so I as best I could try to ignore the burning urge to know if he was alright.

I awoke to another grey and miserable day this was good in a way because I knew Edward would never come to school on a sunny day. None of the Cullens came out on sunny days because… because well… they sparkled. It seemed kind of silly to me but I was never going to tell them that. I would love to know what it looked like. Just I was thinking earlier I could only read words in the mind Edward could see everything pictures, words, simple thoughts anything.

I pulled out the three things that I could find in the pig sty I called a wardrobe, thank God they matched I was worried that if I put my hand back in there it would eat me! I put on a plum coloured long sleeved T-shirt and a nice grey hoodie that always kept me warm no matter what. I had also grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans; you should have seen me hopping around my room with one leg in the trousers and the other flailing around behind me. Last but not least I picked up my school bag with that days books inside and throw my coat on.

I made my way downstairs after my little routine up in my bedroom to find my Dad eating his daily bowl of cereal. I joined him with my own bowl. "Good morning Dad" I said politely.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said looking up from his bowl quickly then immediately bowed his head over the cereal again. _I hope work is…… probably not it never is…… _I kinda heard Charlie next to me. I guess you could call it white noise, what I hear when I try to listen to human thoughts. I miss pieces and then I have to glue them back together and usually I do it wrong. I was getting better though year by year day by day. The sound was getting better to. I wished for the day when it would be clear as if the person was talking to me. I guess it was going to be really annoying I hoped for my sake I would be able to block it out if I wanted to. From what I could actually hear all Charlie did in his head was moan. That's why I usually ignored him his thoughts always made me depressed. There was something very odd about my Dads thoughts, the moaning thoughts were alright I could hear them but there was also a silent humming I guess you could call it when I tried to listen like his thoughts were hiding on purpose. Just then an idea came to me maybe he is like me? I thought but mine minds protection was much stronger. It definitely didn't come from my mum her thoughts were as loud as human thoughts get when I read them.

"So how have your first two weeks been then Bells?" Charlie asked getting up to wash his bowl in the sink.

"Great… different" I replied smiling back at him. I wasn't lying that much half of what I said was true. The people in Forks were very different to the people in Florida which was I guess you could call interesting. In a way I missed Edward, no having him around in my head. Hearing how his day had been hearing his thoughts. I guess I couldn't really miss the physical Edward because I had had about five minutes with the real Edward not the struggling one.

I packed my lunch for school. "Bye Dad" I called to him from the front door.

"C'ya later Kiddo" He shouted back. I walked down to my van; I had given up trying to do anything with my hair because the rain just ruined it anyway. So what was the point? I opened the driver's seat and flung my bag over the wheel to the passenger's seat. I was just about to hope in when!... _I am better than the monster, I am letting myself down. I am strong enough to resist Bella. I also miss everyone... including her in a weird challenging way I want to see her to see if I can be better than what she makes me. I am also very intrigued by the fact that I still didn't seem to be able to read her mind, to get my mind off the thirst I had tried again to read her thoughts but nothing, I couldn't hear anything. If anything could go wrong Alice will be there I can trust her. I wish everyone would stop worrying about me, now I know how Jasper feels. _Edward then began to go through his theories of why he couldn't hear my thoughts, in the end he decided that if he still couldn't then he would ask his father Carlisle. Suddenly the hugest smile light up my face as I heard his voice and I hoped in my van.

I was grinning for lots of reason. Edward called me Bella instead of the new human girl, or even worse the human female. I shuddered. He also didn't call me Isabella. He was obviously either back or coming back and he was determined to beat his thirst which made me happy. It still wasn't enough because I knew just because he was determined did not make the pain any less potent than it had been before so I was still putting him through pain no matter what he thought.

After parking my van in a space I turned the corner to go to my first lesson (biology) and there he was, standing magnificent, I must have looked like I was dressed in a potato sack next to Edward. His gorgeous bronzed hair ruffled in the wind his topaz eyes were staring into mine. He had obviously hunted otherwise his eyes would be a black colour that seemed to go on forever. No human could out shine vampires I had got to grips with that fact along time ago whenever I see a human boy that other girls thought was good looking he was never anything special to me, it was quite sad really. Sad because if I was banished (so to speak) from Edwards's life if they thought I was a threat then I would give up on Edward and no guy would ever be enough looks wise for me it's not that I wanted Edward in that way but just seeing the Vampire race my expectations would be so high no one could ever fill them. _Control. Don't Breath. Calm. Fight it. _Edward was chanting encouragement to himself. I felt that suddenly stabbing stingy pain I had before and I wasn't prepared for it, my knees melted underneath me and I sort of feel into towards Edward _What's wrong with her _Then Edward realized I was falling towards him _This is not good, don't breath, fight Edward! _I moved my weight so I would fall towards the wall I put my hands up to stop myself from hitting my head. "Head rush" I said quickly. I didn't want him thinking I am insane or even getting suspicious. I was still thinking about how much pain Edward was in. "Hello Bella" He said. "Can I walk you to biology?" I was never going to say no to that! _Face it head on you can do it. Alice is looking out for you. Do it for Carlisle._

"Sure" I replied shyly trying to recover from my little fall… and decided only to read his mind when I really had to. I could tell I was blushing I didn't need Edwards thoughts telling me that. "So… like where you have been how long have you been off…like two weeks?" I asked trying to sound normal but not to curious. I kind of knew the answer to the question but I had to pretend to not know anything plus I wanted to hear the excuse he was using.

"Family emergency, our Aunt" He said it still amazed me how good he was at lying. I know he had years of practice but even his eyes didn't have a single sign of doubt in them I got to get him to teach me I thought to myself. Of course he was good he had had years and years of practice on hundreds if not thousands of humans. _Go on just ask her!_ I heard him think I tried not to look confused or slightly eager.

"Bella, Can I ask you something?" Edward said still with as much confidence as ever. That's another thing Edward could do. No matter what he would always seem confident and powerful.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER ^_^ mwuahahhahaha what will he ask? x

So he's back huh? x

Please review I love to hear your feedback good and bad : )


	6. Biology and a Van

"Bella, so can I ask you something?" He asked me again patiently. _You have to do it now. _I was really confused why was he not thinking the question so I could prepare?! I shouted annoyed in my head. I realized then that I hadn't answered him.

"Oh, sorry…Yes fire away" I said smiling back at him. I was getting more confident around him, that still didn't mean that even when he talked I could feel my heart beat quickening, and if he were to touch me I would probably pop a vein!

"Actually… it's okay I will ask you later" He said re-thinking something.

"Ow, you can't do that. Now I am all worried" I protested without thinking about it. Things like that just sort of slip out. I really should train myself especially physically as well if I wasn't careful enough I could put Edward in a lot of pain. Nothing I could say would ever sway Edward if he didn't want to tell me anything, what was I a puny human. I laughed to myself.

_I am definitely going to ask her, so what's she worried about. I will promise anyway. _That thought annoyed me a lot not because of what it said but because he switched to this thought before I could find out what the questions was. Dang. Edward turned around in front of me so I couldn't continue walking anymore. He looked into my eyes and said "I promise I will ask you soon" Edward said this so sincere I had to believe he was telling the truth (plus I heard his thoughts). Even if I couldn't hear his thoughts I would have believed him anyone would have you just can't deny those eyes.

We stood there eyes locked on each other. I did try to look away because I knew people would be looking but I couldn't, his eyes held mine in a weird kind of way. _Those eyes, they are not like the rest of these ordinary humans there is so much more to them I wish I knew what she was thinking everything she does makes me curious and it is worse not knowing. _Edward thought still in the whispered way. This made me smile I tried to hide it but Edward saw anyway. His expression changed and he now looked very confused which broke the grip his eyes had on mine.

I hadn't noticed but we had leaned into each other slightly, we weren't touching but we were definitely closer than we had started off. I immediately stopped smiling. "Come on or we'll be late for class" he said warily. _That was quite weird; did she just react to one of my thoughts? _Edward was quite worried now. _This girl just keeps getting more interesting to me. I should be careful around her and what was that thought about her eyes what was I saying? I shouldn't get to close to her it's dangerous for her and for me! _I heard Edward trying to control himself. I didn't want him to be like that. I wanted him to be close to me I he was to me but he had to do what he had to do so I let that though slip. I couldn't wait till he found out which he would eventually he would run and hide. I am basically saying that I have been in his head for years like a … well…. a stalker. Wonderful he is going to think I am a stalker.

We walked into biology together and some people stopped and stared but only one or two. _Ha! Listen to Mikes thoughts! _Edward laughed in his head. _He is so jealous, that makes me feel great I hate that boy… but why?_ _What was it that bugged me? I think it was the vulgar way he fantasized about Bella it was disgusting! So ungentlemanly. _Edward's thoughts started to trail off.

As I sat down and unpacked my bags I saw that Edward had unpacked his things in record time (of course) and he has stiffened up. Then I realized there's a draft! It was blowing my scent right full on into his face. I listened to his thoughts to make sure I was right. _Calm, you're strong enough to fight it! _He shouted really aggressively in his head. _Come on Edward!_ I knew what I had to do, this would really worry him but I couldn't sit here and watch him in this much pain I had to do something. I put my hand up. "Yes Miss Swan, What can I do for you?" My teacher asked.

"Please may I shut the window?" I asked. I hoped Edward wasn't getting suspicious I mean anyone would have shut the window it was a cold wet day and very cold as well. Thinking about it I actually couldn't think of a reason why the window was open in the first place but still even if he got suspicious I couldn't just let Edward sit there in pain when there was something I could do to lessen the pain.

"Of course you can, I encourage you to its freezing in here" He replied. I quickly got up and shut the window, sitting back down making sure I didn't touch Edward in the process.

_Wow that's better. Thank God she closed that window. I am definitely not strong enough to handle a breeze. Yet. _Edward said to himself in a determined tone. He didn't say anything and then opened the text book. _It's almost like she can see or tell that I am suffering…_ He paused for a moment thinking things through. _What am I talking about she is an ordinary human girl… well she's more than ordinary in my eyes. She's my goal; if I can resist her scent and not harm her I can be happy that I am strong enough for anything. _This made me smile, he said that I was more than ordinary, true it wasn't really me he was talking about it was my scent but still a compliment. I still hadn't quite figured out if having a nice scent was a compliment…

Sir had gone through his teaching part of the lesson and told us to do some questions in our books. He had written the questions on the board. I had already done this work so I knew what to do. You see in Florida we were ahead so most of the work I am doing I have already worked through. This didn't bother me at all this just meant that I had more time with Edward. _Bella is much more intelligent than the humans in this class, she must have been in an accelerated class in Phoenix. _The class had finished early so Sir had given out the microscopes for us to look at some samples under. Edward and I seemed to be the only ones doing the slides, everyone else was looking at their hands through the microscope, which I have to admit is interesting.

Then Edward and I both went for the same slide, which sounds really cliché and he got it first, you know with his amazing speed and everything, but not before my hand landed on top of his I know it sounds cheesy but that's what happened! His hand was so cold it was like ice this was the first time I had ever felt his skin. I knew from his and the Cullen's thoughts it was cold but I never knew. I swear I nearly did pop a vein my heart speed up so quickly. I looked up at him and he did the same. Suddenly I realized we weren't alone and that we were still in a classroom full of people. and I snapped my head back and made sure I didn't snatch my hand back I didn't want him to think I didn't like his touch plus I was being careful. "Ladies first" Edward said politely. _That was strange most humans would cringe away from my touch, they should. Most if not all of the humans in this room would have been scared and snatched their hand away. She so odd… _I frowned at this thought, was odd a good or a bad thing? I didn't have to ponder long because Edwards' next thoughts helped with my unanswered questions. _And so interesting I want to know what she was thinking when she touched my hand… anyway… focus. _

It was then that I realized he was in a great deal of pain. I mean I knew because I could feel it but it had gotten worse was my touch that painful to himI didn't have to wonder for long again his thoughts answered my questions. _Her hand was so warm and soft but so breakable. My hand is tingling where she touched me what was this? Bella is so different nothing I have ever experienced I am so curious!_

"Thank you" I said giving him a nice smile. I took the slide and looked through the microscope I could tell I was blushing slightly but I couldn't do anything about that so I ignored it as usual. I thought I heard Edward laugh under his breath but I couldn't be certain.

This had been a really fun lesson, I felt relieved that Edward was feeling better around me. I could feel Edwards pain though very slightly but he was doing a great job of not thinking about it._ It's painful but I can do it I don't know what it is about Bella but I am intrigued I have to learn more about her I am so curious… it's dangerous for her though I should just keep my distance._ The bell rang I started to pack my stuff up, back into my bag. Of course Edward was already done and was now waiting to escort me out of the class room. _At least this lesson went quicker than I thought it would. I thought I was going to be in a lot of pain for a long period of time. _I was really glad he was in a good mood because I was too. Edward led me out to the parking lot but not all the way to my van we weren't that close, not really even friends, but we were getting there. I hadn't noticed but it had started to snow. Great!

"Good bye Bella. See you tomorrow" He said smiling at me.

"Yeah of course" I replied, smiling back at him.

I turned and began to walk to my van but slipped. Edward was by my side in a flash. He caught me in record time, thank God. He helped me steady myself. Why was I so clumsy on ice I was alright normally not to clumsy but when it came to ice. Well let's just say it's my downfall.

"Thank you" I said blushing bright red.

"Well, see you later" He quickly turned to walk at normal human pace to his family. _I hope she didn't notice how quickly I got over to her. _Edward worried in his head. _I couldn't just let her fall thank God I took a breath. _I noticed alright. That must have been hard for Edward to just quickly come so close to me so I had done it again put him in even more pain than he needed.

I walked over to my van, again. Dam snow! I made it to the van this time I steadied myself on the side so I couldn't fall over and make a twat out of myself in public. I turned to see the Cullen's gathered around their cars. I made sure I didn't stare that was the last thing I needed them thinking I was some crazy stalker.

_I can't believe he is so natural to touch the human. _Jasper thought to himself. There was only jealousy in Jasper's thought. I could tell he wished he could have been able to do that. I really wanted to go over and tell him that Edward had been around humans longer and not to beat himself up. I started to imagine their faces if I just went up to them and blurted everything out. I laughed to myself.

Then I heard Alice's thoughts. _Wow he is definitely better around Bella he was in really agony when they first meet. I am so happy for him. _This relaxed me a lot. So I was right Edward wasn't in as much pain. I couldn't take my own word for it.

I glanced round slightly making sure I was only looking the group with the corner of my eye. Edward was looking at me; his family began to climb into the silver Volvo accept for Alice and him. Alice was talking to him. Suddenly I heard Alice gasp from the direction of the Volvo. Next I saw something a vision it was a van skidding across the ice straight towards someone… but I was sucked back into reality before I could register who it was. I turned and looked at Edward a horrified look on his face, he had seen it to.

Three things happened then, so quickly I could have missed them. It all made me feel very dizzy I am surprised I didn't faint. I suddenly heard tires screeching on tarmac. I snapped my head around to see Tyler skidding towards me in his faded black van, fighting for control of his van. It was me. I was going to die. I was stunned! Frozen. I heard Edward think _No! Not her! Bella! _The van was so close skidding, all the while Tyler was trying to control it, I still could not move even if I was able to I would not be fast enough. Suddenly something hard as marble throw me to the floor I didn't think the van was that close. No it couldn't be the van I wasn't hurt not pain that's when I realized I could feel a stone arm wrapped around my waist suddenly my head hit the floor. OUCH! Everything went spinning around before my eyes. I could make out Edward holding me just above the ground and his hand was extended.

My heart was beating so fast I am pretty sure it was going to jump out of my chest and run screaming away from the scene. Edward had swung me round out of the reach of the van, he hadn't been concentrating so much on the gentle part and I had smashed my head on the floor. He had saved my life I wouldn't never be able to thank him.

I hadn't realized but I as soon as I felt Edward knock me to the ground I had grabbed onto his coat at the front. My hands were both clenched holding a bight of his light grey coat in each hand on his chest. When I began to concentrate my eyes saw those God like features that I could never mistake for someone else. It was Edward! I was right. He was over me shielding me from the impact. We were so close.

Suddenly Tyler's van crashed into his hand with such force there was a loud noise that echoed everywhere. Where the van had smashed into Edwards hand there was a dent in its exterior. I knew he was amazingly strong but I had never seen him in action it took my breath away, the whole thing did! This had all happened so quickly in a matter of seconds maybe I didn't know how long but it was quick. I was finding it a little hard to breath. The van came round for another attack and Edward blocked it again. _Not Bella! _He shouted angrily to… the universe I guess.

_Is she okay!? _I was lying there breathless Edward now crouched over me. "Bella? Bella?! Are you okay are you hurt?" He asked I could tell he was trying to hide the worry but he couldn't not from me anyway. I stared back and somehow sobered up.

"I'm fine" I choked. Not finding it any easier to breath, a mix of Edward and shock. It was true I was fine I didn't feel any immediate pain my head heart but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting away from Edward he was probably in a lot of pain right now.

"Bella, breath!" Edward almost snapped at me. Edward was looking at me shocked and worried eyes. Then it hit me.

I forced myself to at least try to snap out of it. "I am fine, let me up" I commanded. His eyes were on me never away. He was so worried about me. _I heard her head hit the concrete. I hope I didn't hurt her if I have I will never forgive myself. _

Edward scooped me up into his arms cradling me now. This bothered me. I like the closeness the temperature of his skin even though it was freezing cold I still felt safe, but it was un-necessary I was fine or at least I was going to pretend I was fine. Basically all of the school was running over to us shouting and gasping Tyler and my names. I hoped Tyler was OK it was a bit hard to see now people were gathering round and Edward would still not put me down!

Edward tightened his grip on me when they all came charging towards us. _She doesn't need every human in the school running towards her! _He almost growled in his mind. I struggled trying to get free.

"Edward put me down. I am fine!" I said frustrated. I was now starting to find his worrying very annoying! I began to kick my legs. "Edward!"

"No you're not you hit your head we need someone to check you over" Edward order. I knew exactly who that someone would be, Carlisle.

"Edward seriously put me down!" I shouted angrily. I wriggle around in his arms. I hated all this attention. I could tell I was flushing and looking ridiculous but I couldn't fight Edward he was a million times stronger and would always get his way, so I gave up.

All the teachers crowded around me. They brought stretchers and wheel chairs. I didn't need any of this I was actually fine, I wasn't pretending anymore. Nothing hurt and I was pretty sure I could walk if Edward would only put me down! Edward gently put me onto the stretcher and I was still struggling against him. I felt like a prisoner!

"I. Am. Fine! Let me go! Erggg" I repeated to him. "I am going to kill you" I whispered. It was not good struggling against Edward I knew I wasn't going to win the fight. _I hope I didn't hurt her. In some ways I hope she hit her heard quite hard. _I frowned. _Because she would saw me standing next to the Volvo. How do I explain how I got there so quickly?! If I wasn't so worried I would have found that little death threat endearing. _

* * *

So the chapters are getting longer does anyone mind this? I don't want to over load you that's not what I want to explode my readers heads XD  
This chpater is sort of an expection because for some reason this is extra ordinarily long __

So how did you like this chapter? I really tried to make the van scene good and exciting but I am not very good at writing so ..... yeah :D  
Oh and the story isn't the same as twilight I just wanted to do the Van Scene x

Thanks for reading ^__^


	7. Working it Out

After Doctor Cullen, Carlisle had seen me to a room. He started to check nothing was broken. "I am fine, really" I complained again. Edward walked in the worry not so intense on his face. He knew if there was anything wrong his Father could find it.

"How are you feeling" He asked again. His worry was really starting to bug me. _I hope I didn't hurt her. _Trust Edward to blame himself for hurting me, while saving my life. Edward hadn't hurt me so that was good he had nothing to worry about even though I knew he would worry anyway.

_That was a close call Edward. _Carlisle thought to Edward. I didn't feel me like a spy than I did right now. _But it was the right thing to do but it was very risky. All in the past Edward, all in the past. _I respected Carlisle he was always so calm and he exactly what to do. He was the father figure of the Cullen family and he was their rock. He was the one that started the family by turned Edward into a vampire and he was well… brilliant.

"I am fine!" I snapped at him. "Just like I was an hour ago, is Tyler OK?" I asked Edward.

"He is fine, I think he broke his wrist he was lucky as well, it could have been much worse" Edward replied emotionless. _He should have got much worse, he nearly killed Bella._

"Good" I then felt pressure on the area where I had hit my head. I winced. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again!

"Fine" I snapped louder at him.

"It's nothing to worry about its only tender. You will be okay" Carlisle said but I had a feeling he wasn't only telling me he could tell that Edward was on the edge. I was just about to snap back at Carlisle when I realized that I shouldn't be taking it out on them. They usually blame themselves if anyone got hurt that they were close to. I should feel flattered that Edward counts me as being close to him and that he feels so protective of me… even if it can be annoying.

_She's so…frustrating. _I frowned and then hid it._ She nearly falls, then she nearly gets run over by a van, nothing like this ever happens in Forks it's so boring. I guess danger just likes Bella. Why did I even save her anyway? She's not my responsibility. I shouldn't have done anything. Why did I do it?! _Edward hated not knowing things. That's why I felt so smug about the whole gift thing. I did feel a little hurt when he had said he shouldn't have saved me but I can shake it off.

"You are very lucky to still be with us Bella" Carlisle reminded me. _She saw me next to my Volvo how can I explain how I got there so fast? I can say she hit her head and that I was standing right next to her. She'll believe that she'll have to. _

"Yeah I know. Thank God Edward was standing right next to me" I smiled, then I realized what I had done. I have just blown my cover… well it had to come out a little sometime and at least I was making it fun for myself. Playing games with Edward was quite entertaining. Carlisle and Edward both gave me puzzled looks because my mood had changed so quickly. Edwards look was puzzled and worried. _What was that?! How did she know what I was thinking?! _Edward was very worried at this point.

"Ok you're good to go. It's only a bruise but you head will be saw for a little while if it starts hurting again call me, I can give you some medication if there is any pain." Carlisle assured me.

"Thank you" I smiled. I jumped off the bed not as gracefully as I would have hoped but nothing except another vampire would have looked graceful in this room.

"Come on Bella Charlie's downstairs waiting for you he is really worried." Edward said gesturing a hand towards the door. _I am so glad she's okay but what just happened is really eating away at me. _

"Edward?" I asked while we were walking down the ward to the elevator.

"Yes" He replied.

"I need to talk to you" I informed him. We both stopped walking and he turned to face me. My heart started racing a little faster. I felt so pathetic he had only turned to face me and I was getting the love bug. Oh well at least we are in a hospital I joked inside my head. Then my mind was suddenly serious

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Edward asked smugly. _Stop it Edward! Don't joke this is dangerous._

"How did you get over to me so quickly?" I challenged him already knowing the answer.

"What are you talking about Bella? I was standing next to you." He said. Still a great liar. _She did see me this is NOT good, just keep lying._

"I know you weren't standing next to me, you were next to your Volvo with you family" I challenged him again. I was trying to keep a strong face but actually I wasn't as confident as I was making out. I was kind of scared I was on the verge of telling me everything.

"Yes I was Bella. You hit your head quite hard don't you remember? Aren't you even going to thank me?" It amazed me just how well Edward could lie to me, right to my face.

"I know that's not what happened and I know that you're lying to me." I threatened. "Oh and thank you" I added smugly, I swiftly walked past him down the stairs (The elevator wouldn't have given the same effect) not looking back. I felt quite smug again because for once I knew exactly what was happening and Edward didn't.

I let out a huge breath, God that was nerve racking. I had no confidence left I felt like that was all I was getting for the next week. I felt like a mouse to tell you the truth. This made me feel superior even though I knew I wasn't. I could hear Edward. _How does she know I am lying? I need to talk to Carlisle about my theory I have to know what's going on!_

I awoke the next morning with a slight headache but I don't think it was from the accident it was all Charlie's worrying he was almost if not as bad as Edward when it came to worrying he could probably win a trophy or something. I don't really know why I looked outside my window because I knew the weather would be grey and dull, and guess what!? It was grey and dull. Oh well, it didn't matter. I was having one of those near death experience moments where I start to appreciate everything even the bad weather.

I did the usual routine in the morning, cereal, clothes, bag, Charlie. Charlie was in a very protective state since yesterday. He had also given Tyler quite a bad time. I had tried to calm him down but everyone seemed to think I was really injured. No matter how many times I said it no one would believe that I was fine.

When I got to school I saw the silver Volvo in its usual spot. I think the reason it was always in the same space was because most of the kids here, if not all weren't brave enough to face the Cullen's which is very funny because they probably wouldn't do anything, what was a silly little parking spot to century old vampires?

I don't blame them though. If I had no clue what they were and I didn't love one of them I would probably be quite scared as well.

The lessons before lunch went quite quickly. I was pretty sure I feel asleep in history that's probably why it went so fast I don't really know about the other two lessons. They just went by so slowly.

I sat down with my usual "friends"… I never really knew. Mike wanted us to be more than just friends so did Eric. Jess was always moaning about me jealously in her head. Angela was lovely, she actually genuinely a nice person she never really moaned and she never bitched.

As we ate Jess kept looking behind me, I wondered what she was looking at but I really couldn't be bothered to look round. It was probably a girl with the same bracelet as her, pathetic I know but it's happened before. Jess is that sort of girl.

I didn't have to wonder long before Jess suddenly said "Edward Cullen's staring at you again." She stated jealously. _Why does he like Bella I am much better than her! _Jess shouted in her head. I ignored her she didn't have enough tact to say something like "Why do you think Edward is staring at Bella, I have to say I am a little jealous" that's formal but it would be better than what I kept hearing. I turned around to Edward on looking better than ever on a table of his own?

Suddenly he smiled crooked smile which nearly took my breath away and beckoned me over. "Does he mean you?" Jess asked. _I wish he wanted me! _

I recovered from losing my breath when he smiled, gathered all my stuff up and walked over. I walked over making so sure I didn't trip, stumble, fall or anything. That's the last thing I need make a twat out of myself in front of the being I was pretty sure I was in love with.

I sat down trying to look graceful again. It worked better this time. _I am so glad she is Ok today, I was really worried last night she might be in pain and be too stubborn to tell anyone. _Yep sounds like me. _Just ask her anyway just in case you're wrong. _"Bella" He nodded "How's your head?" He asked politely.

"Fine thank you" I replied smiling at him.

_She's in a much better mood than she was yesterday. I hope she doesn't hate me for lying to her. _

"So…" I said looking down. _That top brings out Bella's skin so perfectly it's beautiful_Edward sighed_. Just answer her question._

"Bella, your right I was lying to you…" He said embarrassed, _HA! _I thought to myself.

"So you'll tell me the truth?" I interrupted. I knew the truth but it would be nice to hear it from Edward.

"No. Look I am lying for your own good. My family and I we are not like you or everyone else, we are different and not a good different I would not want you to get involved with people like us." He tried to sound scary and threatening. _Great Edward, now she probably thinks you're are selling drugs or you're a murderer, wonderful job of explaining. _He beat himself up. _Thinking about it only the first one I a lie._

I smiled and chuckle a little. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"I am laughing at your attempt to scare me off… oh by the way it hasn't worked." I said sarcastically, and then I smiled back smug.

"If you were smart you'd stay away from me" He said seriously.

"Well then I choose to be as dumb as a plank of wood?" Edward couldn't help but smile when I said that. _Am I falling for her? _When Edward thought this I had to smile. Thank god he just thought I was smiling at the joke I made. I hadn't really noticed but I did then, I noticed that I had actually just told Edward I liked him, in a rough form anyway I had told him I didn't want to stay away from him. _Just tell her, you can't lie to yourself anymore, you like Bella. Tell her you want to be a plank of wood to. _That sounded really weird, oh well I was too busy with the fact that Edward thought he was falling for me. This gave me such joy I was buzzing… did this mean I felt the same? I had never thought of Edward as anything more than my best friend until I moved to Forks but I think I was falling for him!

I was too surprised because who couldn't fall in love with Edward he was stunningly gorgeous, muscled, pale and rich but I didn't like Edward for those reasons I loved what was inside more. He was such a tortured soul that didn't see how special he was. Edwards mind was so complex and brilliant and no one ever got to see it because it was looked up to protect his family.

"So are you going to be a plank?" I asked him beating him to the punch, he would have to be suspicious by now it was time to let him know somethings.

"Why not?" He replied smiling. His smile wasn't as confident as usual I could tell me saying that had hit a nerve or idea. "If I am going to hell I might as well do it with style."

The bell echoed evilly round the lunch hall. "Aren't you coming?" I asked noticing he wasn't packing his things up.

"No I find that bunking every now and again is healthy and very enjoyable" He smiled back at me. "Join me?" He asked.

"No thank you, I prefer to go to class and just not listen" I started to turn to walk away when Edward said: "Bella wait" I immediately turned back around. _Go on you have to ask her. _"You know that question I wanted to ask you well…" He paused choosing his next words wisely. "What do you know about me?" He asked. His eyes were searching my face for some expression.

"More than you think I do" I turned then and walked away to my next class feeling very weak I had done it again used all my confidence, at this rate I was going to be less that a mouse, a fly maybe, but it felt good, I hadn't told him exactly but I had said just enough. As I walked away I heard: _Ok now I really need to sort of the stories and facts Carlisle told me yesterday about humans having immortal powers._

Finally! Edwards was beginning to work me out, but when he did figure out my gift what would he do?! What would I do? I crap I did not think this through!

* * *

The story's getting a little bit more exciting now isn't it? Enjoying it?

So what does everyone think is going to happen? x

Thanks for reading please give me some feedback I would love to hear what you guys all think and how I can improve :)


	8. Blood Typing

I made it to class just before the late bell rang. I sat down and sighed I had forgotten that the lesson he was bunking was probably my favourite one with him. "Settle down class!" My teacher shouted over all the students.

Everyone did what they were told and settle down. Everyone sat in their seats I felt lonely with the seat next to me empty. Especially as it was Edward.

After writing the date and the title on the board Sir walked slowly to the desks at the front of our biology class. I always felt sorry for my teachers I never bothered learning their names so they were either Sir, Miss or Mrs.

He suddenly grabbed Mike's hand and pricked it with a pin. "We are blood typing today" He stated. He gave Mike back his hand and began walking round the class helping people set up. Wow what a mistake coming to this class had been, why hadn't Edward thought about it then I wouldn't be in this mess!

I tried not to look but I wasn't fast enough! I saw the ruby red liquid dribble down Mike's finger and next thing I knew I was trying to hold myself up on the desk, Not good!

Sir walked over quickly. "Bella are you feeling faint?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes sir" I replied weakly, trying desperately not to fall off my chair. My head was spinning very quickly. Now I wasn't feeling guilty for not learning his name, what teacher attacks a pupil with a pin before asking if anyone in the class was faint? Actaully what teacher attacks a pupil with a pin?

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse please?" He shouted over the class's noise.

I then felt someone put my arm around there neck I didn't really need to look up to know that Mike had volunteered, so I didn't bother looking up. _Yes this is great she needs me. _I heard Mike think smugly. _And there's no Edward Cullen to ruin it. _Wow I had not realized Mike was that bad. I knew Jess liked him and I was always trying to get them together but Mike would not budge stubborn annoying boy. Mike liking me also was another reason why Jess didn't particularly like me. Oh well I would have to try harder.

Mike dragged me half way to the nurse he wasn't strong enough to do anything but put my arm around his shoulder and drag. I was going to kill Edward, not telling me Erggg! "Let me sit down" I said weakly. He did as I asked and I sat on the pavement everything was now spinning, wonderful!

"Come on Bella let's get you to the nurse" Before Mike could haul me back up I put one hand up.

"Not yet" I snapped. The whole world was spinning and I feel very dizzy and quite sick. I put my head in between my legs and breathed slowly. I would probably puke on Mike if he tried taking me any further… which I didn't really care about. I just cared about puking full spot. I didn't really want to go to the nurse all she would do was make a huge fuss sit be down and make me do what I was already doing but there would be more drama and attention. I could cope find myself.

I could smell the faint smell of blood in the air from Mikes' finger. "Just keep your finger in your pocket." I ordered him.

Suddenly all I could hear was a ringing I my ear. Wow this was the worst case I had gotten I couldn't hear anything until… "Bella!" A very worried voice shouted. _Is she hurt what's wrong? _"Bella what's wrong" Edward snarled in his head. _Mike Newton if he's hurt my Bella I swear I will backhand him across this campus! _I heard Edwards's beautiful voice break through the ringing. I would have enjoyed that if I wasn't still so dizzy I also would have laughed at the last part of that thought but I wasn't quite that Ok.

"I am fine" I tried to say but it came out kind of slurred.

Edward turned to Mike. "You should get back to class" Edward ordered Mike sternly. Not even Mike was brave enough to defer Edward.

"C'ya soon Bella hope you feel better soon" he said walking away glumly.

Edward sat down on the pavement next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Blood" I shuddered.

"Oh were we doing blood types in biology?" He tried to sound surprised. Even though that was the reason he bunked.

"Yeah funny… isn't it?" Edward shot me a worried look. _Ok I have to be right, she knows why I bunked, or at least that I knew we were blood typing so I bunked._

"Come on let get you to the nurse she can give you some medicine" He said. Before he had even moved I shouted

"No!" I continued. "I have to sit or I will puke. Do you want that?"

"No" He sighed in defeat.

We sat in silence for a little bit and Edward started to think. This was it I was going to tell him I knew. It wasn't really the best moment, me hanging on the edge of puking and Edward worried stiff but I had the urge to do it now and that's what I was going to do!

_Carlisle said some humans, if their minds are strong enough can read people's minds. Can she read my mind? _I started to nod. He noticed and thought nothing of it. _If she does have an immortal power does she have more than one Carlisle said that was possible to. _I shook my head. He leaned back shocked. Eyes wide. _SHE CAN READ THOUGHTS! _

I turned to face him with a faint smile on my face. Oh God he is going to hate me. I was rapidly feeling better I was too nervous and shocked that I had actually told him something be worried about blood. I nodded once more. _You can hear me? _Edward asked in his head. I nodded again. _Do you know what I am? _He asked again. I nodded. His eyes widened further. _And you're not scared? _This time I had the courage to talk.

"I have been in your head for since I was five years old, I am not scared of you" I smiled slightly trying not to look creepy.

"Since you were 5?!" He repeated in shock. I went back to nodding.

"I understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me I know it's horrible and creepy." I apologized.

"Oh no did you hear what I was just thinking?" He said wincing.

"Yeah, I found that quite funny" I smiled smugly.

"Really?" Edward said surprised.

"Yeah Mike is sweet but kind of annoying" I said half giggling.

"This is… is…" He stuttered.

"A disgusting lose of personal space, horrible, weird and stalker-ish?" I gave him a list of words to choose from. I was expecting him to run or do something but he just continued.

"It's amazing" Edward whispered. I looked up from the pavement now and I saw his face.

_I have lived for so long with so many humans and no one not one of them would not be scared if I told them the truth. _He said looking into my eyes. _I do feel a little embarrassed because you can really hear everything I think can't you? _He asked me.

"Yes, sorry. I understand you want to me to go away, I can try to block your thoughts out but I got so used to you being around" I laughed slightly, knowing how silly that sounded.

"Don't go" Edward said quietly.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I said don't go, you're the only person that has ever lived that knows me exactly. I mean my family knows me but you are inside my head" He explained.

"Don't you find it weird or creepy though? I have been invading your privacy for over ten years?" I asked again.

"What's my full name?" Edward asked me unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"What's my full name?" He asked again.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I said not quite understanding.

"What colour eyes did I used to have?"

"Green" I answered him, still no quite getting where this was going.

"What makes me different from my family?" He asked. It amazed me how I didn't have to think about it, I just said it.

"You are the lonely soul. You do not love someone… but you wish you did." I hadn't meant to call him the only soul because I knew he thought he didn't have a soul now he was a vampire. "I know you don't believe you have a soul but I do."

Suddenly I smelt the smell of blood. I hadn't realized because I was talking to Edward but I had started to feel worse. I lost all control over my body and went all floppy I saw the pavement coming towards me then suddenly stop, through all the spinning and ringing I saw Edwards worried face, centimetres from mine.

My heart beat quickened. _She is so beautiful and she already knows what you are! It's wonderful! _I could tell Edward hadn't remembered I could read his mind he was going to have to get used to it if he really did want me around.

"Bella? Are you dizzy?" Edward asked worry flashed across his face.

I felt so dam happy, I didn't want to say anything because he hadn't thought it for me to hear so I kept quite. His cool breath was now on my face and I went a bit dizzier because of it. We looked into each other's eyes. Edward held me where I had fallen. Edward just sat there and looked at me. "Please sit up." I said abruptly. Edward gave me a puzzled look but did as I asked. I sat up I didn't want him to be in pain when he really didn't need to be.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" He asked.

"You're worrying about me when your throat is on fire and you're in pain. I should be worried about you, I'm sorry. For everything" I said slowly.

"You can feel that?!" He said shocked.

"Yes but not the full extent but it's painful and I know it's a thousand times worse for you so please don't put yourself in any extra pain than you have to, I'll try not to get to close but I am so un coordinated so that might be a bit difficult but I'll be careful" I pleaded him.

"You are in pain?"

"Yes but nothing like what you're in" I admitted.

"That first time in Biology did you feel…" Edward trailed off.

"I tried to ignore your thoughts I tried not to listen I did quite well I didn't have to use my … "gift" to know what you were thinking though." I said ashamed. "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" He said bewildered.

"Because I am putting you through pain" I said staring at the floor.

Edward laughed. I look up a little worried. _Of all the people the universe had to pick the strangest, clumsy, stubborn-ist, cleverest and beautiful girl didn't it?_ Edward chuckled again.

"I should be apologizing you are in un neccasary pain with me being around me." He said.

I blushed as usual.

"You weren't invading my privacy you were getting to know me. You feel bad don't you?" Edward asked.

* * *

YAY!!! Edward finally knows! But what is he going to do and what will the rest of his family think?

I really like this chapter and the bit where Edward says he is going to backhand Mike across the campus makes me smile everytime XD

Please review I love to hear your feeback x


	9. Edward

"Yes I do" I said dazed.

Suddenly the bell rang. I couldn't just leave after telling him all the stuff being that open with him. "We will finish this conversation tomorrow, is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes" I said completely out of it.

Edward helped me to my feet; I was feeling much better just a bit over whelmed I have just told Edward my secret I was stressed out. I need to relax. "Are you alright to drive home? Do you feel Ok?" He said concerned.

"Yes I am fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me anymore Ok? It makes me sad." I had to stop doing that, randomly saying things that were really secret. I guess that's how Edward felt now not being able to keep anything secret. I made sure he didn't have time to answer me. I hurriedly walked to my car in a sort of daze, phew! I can relax as soon as I get home.

I started the engine of my wonderful rust van and headed out of the school's car park, just as I pulled out onto the main road I heard Edward. _Good bye Bella, Sleep well. _I smiled.

Once I got home, I ran straight up to my room and landed on my bed. Charlie wasn't home from work yet so I didn't have to deal with his moaning thoughts or the questions, things like "Why so tired Bells?" or "What happened at school to make you so tired?" I didn't want to lie to Charlie but I don't want to tell him the absolute truth do I? Oh I told the vampire that I love, you know the one the I moved her to meet because I didn't actually truly want to live with you… anyway I told the vampire I love that I can read his mind and humans mind.. Oh my Dad how was your day?

Yeah right! My Dad would have me admitted with mental disability or something along those lines but actually who wouldn't?

What I had just said just hit me. I said I… loved Edward. When I began to think about it I smiled. It was true I loved Edward.

It was starting to get really dark outside; I got into my pyjamas and closed my window. I knew all at once that tonight I was either going to get no sleep or a lot of sleep. II would either lie there awake most the night thinking things through or I would just get into bed and my lids would be too heavy and the days stress would just release and I would be a sleep in no time. I hoped it was the second option not that I could choose. "Please let it be two" I whispered to myself in my bedroom.

I quickly jumped into bed and snuggled under the warmth of my many blankets. It feels so good, not to be in a stuffy biology room with blood, or outside making an idiot out of myself in front of Edward. I suddenly began to get really tired, yes it was the second option, just before I closed my eyes I whispered "Thank y…." I was a sleep before I could even finish my sentence I was just to tired.

I was having a very weird dream, I was in a field I had no idea why didn't know what was going to happen next but it didn't matter because just then I heard. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_. Was that Edward? His thoughts or was it the dream. No it couldn't be the dream it seemed way to real.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, gosh I am tired. I leaned over and turned on my bedside lamp. I gasped in shock when I saw Edward sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. "Edward?" I gasped. I turned around to turn my main light on, when I turned around he was gone.

"I should go." He said.

Suddenly he was gone. What was that? I asked myself. I wasn't insane he was definitely here but the question was why. In my dream was that his actual thought? I can't remember what it was now what had he thought? This is just great I am not going to be able to get to sleep now all I am going to be doing this thinking about that question. Oh how annoying!

Oh well.

Well I didn't get much sleep last night but at least I got some right? I was itching to ask Edward what had happened last night. If he wouldn't answer me I had my secret weapon, guilt. I could just tell him that it had kept me up all night. I wouldn't telling him that not that just that moment had kept me up and that I was actually just thinking about him. He didn't have to know that what I would tell him

As usual in the mornings I slung on anything that was warm and comfortable the weather had been getting slightly better but I was always cold. I got ready all my stuff. I had to just do the dishes before I left for school.

While I was drying all the dishes I had one left to go then I heard. _Boo!_ I gasped I was so surprised. The plate slipped out of my hands and smashed onto the floor. Luckily it wasn't near my foot. _Bella? What happened?! _

"Bella are you alright? What happened?" Charlie said rushing into the kitchen with a worried look on his face pretty much repeating what Edward had just thought.

"I am fine Dad; I just lost my grip on the plate sorry I smashed it." I replied.

"It's fine, it's one less plate. We have enough of them." He reassured me. It was true we did have far too many plates. We didn't really have guests that often so we didn't really have a need for that many plates. I began to sweep it all and Charlie helped when the door bell rang. I had a fairly good guess it was Edward.

"You go get it, I'll finish this." I told Charlie.

I put the smashed plate bits into the bin carefully it was just like me to not get hurt when it got smashed but suddenly really hurt myself when I was putting in the bin, so un dramatic huh? Just then I heard Edwards voice.

"Hello Chef Swan, I am here to take Bella to school." He said formally. I love how proper and polite Edward was. He had kept his manners from centuries ago. I smiled. _Want a ride to school?_ It was such a shame all his questions were rhetorical it was a shame I couldn't answer but why was that? And could I change that?

"Bella there's a boy at the door for you." Charlie said his voice was hesitant. _A boy? Is this Bella's boyfriend? No one asked me!_ Charlie shouted

I ran to the door picking my bag up swiftly as I went blushing as usual. I looked at Edward and he had a stunning smile on his face. I knew he had heard what Charlie was thinking but I tried to ignore that fact. "Are you alright?" He asked politely.

"Is that all you ever ask me?" I answered smiling. Edward's face was still worried. "I am fine" I said slowly.

"Good." Edward smiled escorting me to his silver Volvo and opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said. Edward was round the other side of the car inhumanly. I just hope Charlie wasn't watching.

We started to drive off. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized looking straight ahead at the road.

"It's fine, I like hearing your voice" I said stupidly suddenly I was blushing. I looked of the window so Edward couldn't see me.

We drove to school with little talking but I didn't mind. I just loved the smell of his car it smelt just like him. It was a lovely sweet scent. I could spend all day in this car with Edward.

The first three lessons went so slowly and Edward wasn't in any of them so I couldn't talk to him, I could however hear his thoughts. That's the only thing that kept me from boredom. I would suddenly here little funny remarks about a teacher or student about the work they were doing. How it was wrong or something along those lines because Edward was so smart from being around so long he knew pretty much everything about anything. Lucky right?

_Sit with me. _I heard as I entered the cafeteria after I had gotten my food I scanned the room for Edward at an empty table. We would be the only ones on the table. That's how it worked no one wanted anything to do with the Cullen's well… apart from the girls. I sat down opposite to Edward on the empty table and got a lot of people staring at me mainly girls whose thoughts were very jealous. Before I could say anything he was talking.

"You are going to hear my voice a lot more often, I have given up I can't stay away and I don't want to. I should because I am dangerous and I am putting you at risk but I am to selfish to leave" He said determined.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well last night, I was arguing with myself I was trying to get myself to stay away from you. It is safer for you if I do stay away but I can't that are why I was there last night. I just can't stay away from you, you fascinate me and I love to be around you and…" He paused I had a feeling he was a little embarrassed about what he was going to say. "I guess we are both as bad as each other then huh?" Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked now getting kind of worried.

"Promise you won't be mad?" He asked.

"Promise" I said slowly.

"I have been watching you sleep for the past three days." He said, I could tell he was worried how I would react. He was ashamed.

"Ok… we are even" I said slowly.

"You're mad aren't you?" Edward asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"No, just surprised why would you want to watch me sleep?" I said confused.

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep." He stated matter of factly.

I felt my cheeks beginning to turn a rosy red colour. _Oh no!_ I thought to myself why I always have to blush! "It's true" Edward said.

"Stop it" I ordered. "You're making me blush" I said embarrassed. _I love it when she blush_es. He thought to himself.

Suddenly, I could see a picture, it was sort of translucent it wasn't solid like things right in front of me where but I could definitely see it a picture and it was so real like it could have been something in my memory. I gasped it had taken me completely by surprise. "Bella? Bella? Are you OK?" When I didn't answer he repeated. "Bella? Bella? I knew you'd hate me, it's because I watched you sleep isn't it?" I could hear Edward but I was to pre-occupy. I saw… me actually, lying in my bed with my matching bed covers. My hair all sprawled out over my pillow I had my lips slightly parted and they were a lovely dark rose colour, but I didn't look clumsy or stupid, I looked peaceful. I looked well… I looked kind of pretty but what was this?

Then it came to me, I was reading Edward's mine, it made sense. We were just talking about him watching me sleep so he could have been thinking back to when I was asleep. This is amazing. The image suddenly vanished; I guess Edward must have stopped thinking about it because his worry had taken over.

"That's what I look like to you?" I said in a whisper, I wasn't really talking to Edward I was just surprised the image was so real.

"What are you talking about Bella, your making me worry" Those last few words snapped me right out of it. I got my thoughts together, the reason I hated Edward worrying was because no one ever worried about him enough. He was so hurt and so tortured and no one knew it actually annoyed me. So I hated when he worried for other people especially me. It was so unnecessary I was the last person anyone should worry about nothing interesting ever happens to me, says the girl that nearly got run over.

"I told you not to worry about me. Don't worry nothing is hurting or painful I am fine. I am more than fine I am brilliant, excellent even; I just saw an image in your head. I have never done that before I can only read minds not people's pictures in their heads so to speak, unlike you who can see everything." He was opposite to me on the table with the worst expression on his face. "Oh and I told you not to worry so would you not?"

"I am so happy for you so what did you see? I am just so interested about your talent". I laughed a little because I had always called his mind reading a talent and mine a gift.

"I saw me" I said blushing.

"You are in my mind most of the time now days." Edward said smiling at me. I smiled blushing.

"So… how's your food?" Edward he changed the subject.

"Ok I guess. Do you want some?" I teased him. I knew Edward hated human food it all tasted the same and that taste was really bad. I smiled back at Edward as he looked at me.

"You really do know me don't you?" He said it like he was realizing it for the first time.

"Yes, like I said. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you were born in 1901 and you like Mountain Lions." I smiled smugly at the last thing I added.

"And you're really not scared either are you?" He asked amazed.

"Nope" I smiled.

"Hey Edward I was thinking, you know how you can't read my mind. Do you or Carlisle know why that is?" I asked. Edward seemed surprised I was talking about Carlisle then began to answer my question.

"We are not certain for sure because no one quite knows the science behind all things vampire but Carlisle thinks that you are somehow sub consciously blocking your mind. It's a very clever thing to, an annoying thing if you're me but it's a good defensive system." He explained.

"And what do you believe" I asked curiously.

"I believe the same as Carlisle but I also believe that you can take that defence down, at least I hope you can. I would love to hear what you're thinking right now."

"Yeah I don't know if I can do that. I was just thinking about that this morning when I smashed the plate." I replied.

Edward shot me a puzzled look. "Oh… that is what smashed."

"Yeah you made jump and I was drying the plates." I said with a smile. "So if you think I can un-shield my mind, so to say then I believe that you can shield yours."

This took Edward by surprise and he started to think. _You could be right there. There's no reason why if you can't put your defences down that I couldn't put mine up. I should ask Carlisle about that he if he has any ideas. _He looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back. I don't think I could be much happier right now.

* * *

So much happens in this chapter. I reaelly hope everyone likes it.

Please tell me what you think in a review your feeback means so much to me! x


	10. Interrogation

It had been over two week since Edward had saved me from being run over by Tyler's van. Edward and I were spending every waking moment with each other, Edward made me so happy. I love being around him and well… I loved him. I could spend eternity with him and never have a dull moment. Edward didn't know this though and I am pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way at all and if he does than it's not as strongly. I was working on a surprise for Edward after we had had our conversation about me being able to shield my mind. I have been working on controlling my mind. It is hard work it feels unnatural like my mind wants to me shielded and that's the way it likes it. It doesn't want to be exposed. I think I can do it but of course there is no one around to test it on is there. I wouldn't ask Edward because I want it to be a surprise. Maybe the first word say should be boo so I can scare him like me scared me about a week ago. I smiled thinking about what his face would look like.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as we were walking to his Volvo.

"Oh nothing" I said casually.

I walked over to the driver's door. Of course Edward got there first, polite as ever. He opened the car door for me and I hopped inside. "Thank you" I said just before he closed the door.

I knew Edward liked to drive very fast so I braced myself.

Just as I had predicted, once we were far enough away from school Edward absolutely sped down the narrow roads. This was not a very nice experience. Edward noticed my discomfort. "Would you like me to slow down?" He asked kindly.

"Na, its okay you enjoy it" I smiled back. He smiled back at me taking his eyes off the road. Now that made me shiver thankfully he looked back at the road.

"I want to know more about you. All I know is your full name Isabella Maria Swan." He complained.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways" Edward said mysteriously. _I know a lot from the kids at school. I always know all the secrets and the gossip. _Edward thought to himself.

"Know any good secrets?" I asked him with a smug grin on my face.

"Not fair." He said smiling, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ok fine I will ask you questions and you answer them Ok" He asked me.

"Ok"

"So can you block people's thoughts, not listen?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Kind of, I can ignore them but not totally block them out, human thoughts are easier to block because they aren't as clear, as loud compared to immortal thoughts" I explained.

"Wow, so can you also block immortal thoughts out?" He asked curiously.

"Not really… but I am trying. I can definitely make them more quite" When what I had just said hit me, I realized that Edward was looking at me. "…What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing" He replied obviously thinking quite hard.

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Very awkward. As we pulled up to my house Edward said "So I here to help you study?" I looked at him puzzled. "Well I can't just walk into your house and tell your Dad we're 'talking' " He explained.

"Good point… Yeah we'll say you're helping me with my studies" I said.

Once we got up to my room all I could hear from downstairs was Charlie worrying in his head. Edward and I could both hear it. _Is he her boyfriend? _This thought made me blush so badly I could have been a tomato why did Charlie have to be like that I mean he was a parent he was allowed to be protective but his thoughts were so blunt. I guess it didn't matter if they were people weren't meant to hear them so they could be whatever they wanted.

_She is so pretty when she blushes. _Edward thought when he saw my cherry red face. I hid my face from him as I walked over to my bed. I started to scatter some books on it to make sure that if Charlie checked on us it would at least look like we were studying. I sat with my back resting on the wall behind my bed; Edward came to sit at the end of the bed.

We just talked and talked. Edward asked me loads of questions he really wanted to get to know me. Some questions were really weird ones.

"Favourite Animal?" He asked. These questions were like rapid fire.

"Erm… I would have to say a rabbit." I answered.

"What's your favourite thing about Forks?"

"You" I said quickly. _I was hoping you'd say that. _He admitted in his thoughts.

"If you could be a fruit what would you be?" He asked.

"Really?" I said doubting his questioning skills.

"Yes, if you could be a fruit what would it be?" He repeated.

"I would have to say an Apple probably" I had had enough questioning for now. "Ok, Ok stop. I think I have had enough questioning for now, some weird questions by the way."

"I want to know everything about you; you know every single detail about me pretty much." I explained.

"True, I am sorry about that." I apologized.

"Don't be, you are the only person that knows me inside out and understands me it's nice." He said.

"You can't get away from me reading your mind though. Doesn't that bug you?" I asked.

"No, I want you to hear everything I think."

"Wow that's weird I don't want you to know everything I am thinking." I said without thinking.

"Oh, why's that?" Edward asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

"No reason" I said angelically. It was true Edward hearing my thoughts would be so embarrassing. I was still surprised he didn't mind me nosing around in his mind. It's not like I could really help it. I could try to ignore it but immortal thoughts were so loud like someone was right in front of me talking.

Edward was looking at his watch now. "Sorry Bella, I have to go for a while." He said sadly.

"Do you have to go?" I blurted out.

"Yes, important vampire business" He said with a smirk on his face. Edward stood up and began to walk to the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving" He said his voice confused.

"Oh great plan genius" I said sarcastically. "So when Charlie comes up here to see how we are doing sees you're not here and asks me where you are. I will just tell him you jumped out the window to go hunt"

"Good point" Edward remarked. He turned in a one hundred and eighty degree circle and walked to the door. "What not going to see me off?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course I am" I said getting up. "It's not my fault I move at such a slow speed compared to you" I teased again smiling at Edward.

Charlie was in the lounge watching the game as usual it didn't matter to me that Charlie and I didn't spend that much time with each other. I just found father daughter bonding awkward. Edward started to walk into the lounge.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Just give me a second." He Edward answered.

Edward walked straight into the lounge and stood next to the TV Charlie's eyes moved to his face. _Oh is the boyfriend going home then? _I heard him think sarcastically.

"Good bye Chef Swan, thank you for having in your house." Edward said formally. That's when I realized. Seeing Charlie's awkward face as he said:

"That's Ok. Bye"

I just knew then and there that I loved Edward. I couldn't stop it and it couldn't be helped. I truly loved him. I knew he probably didn't feel anything of what I was feeling but still. I was smiling as Edward came out of the lounge.

"Smiling again? What is it about this time?" He asked.

"Nothing… again" I said.

I opened the door for Edward and he stepped out onto the porch. "Well… see you tomorrow then." I said glumly looking at the floor.

Just then I felt something cold on my chin, Edward tilted my head upwards to look at him. "No, see you tonight" He said smiling, then his cool lips touched my forehead and then he was walking to his car. I quickly shut the door so he couldn't see how red I had gone.

What are we going to talk about tonight?

* * *

It's getting interesting isn't it?

I can't wait for everyone to read the next chapter it's probably my favourite :D At least I think it's the next chapter oh well.. I like all my chapters but something juicy happens soon ;)

Please review I would love to hear your feedback x


	11. Tell Me

Dinners with Charlie were always awkward and quite but it was worse today because I had had Edward round. "So… are you and Edwin… together?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Edward" I corrected. "I think so…" I said hesitant, I didn't know how Charlie was going to react. Charlie grunted and looked back down at his dinner. _I suppose she could do worse than Edwin Cullen. _I heard him mutter in his head. I really wanted to correct him but I knew not too.

After the long torture Charlie called dinner I went upstairs to my room. I didn't really know what to expect as I walked in. I just stood there in the middle of my room. I really didn't know what to do with myself while I waited.

I didn't even have to decide what I could have done. I suddenly felt my heart beat quicken and two cold arms rap around my waist. His arms around me made me feel so safe, so protected. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

Edward gently rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey" He softly whispered in my ear. The feel of his ice cold breath on my neck made me shiver.

Suddenly his arms were gone. The light was turned on and he was sitting at the end of my bed. When I let my human time catch up with me and sat next to him.

"The pain is getting better isn't it?" I asked cursorily.

"If I am around you all the time I get used to the scent so it doesn't seem as bad" I checked his thoughts to make sure he wasn't trying to spare my feelings. _I hope I can totally ignore it soon. _

"I'll go get changed" I informed him picking up my pajamas off the floor, that I throw there this morning. I jogged to the bathroom I didn't want to miss a second with Edward, and I wasn't going to miss a second!

Before going back to my room I checked my appearance in the mirror. I wanted to look my best for Edward even if we were just talking. Stupid I know.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and into my bed room. Thank God Edward didn't notice he would probably have laughed and called me a danger magnet or something like that. I folded my clothes and put them all on my chair in neat files. Edward was watching my every move… I was a little worried. I came back and sat next to him at the end of the bed.

"Sorry for my appearance" I said half laughing. "Not exactly red carpet"

"You always looks pretty no matter what you wear" Edward commented.

Now that made me blush. "Shut up your making me blush" I said embarrassed. "So what did you want to do?" I asked Edward curious.

"Ask you more questions" Edward answered.

"Fine" I said sighing I was so tired of questions to be honest; there was nothing special about me. Nothing interesting compared to Edward anyway. I was just so ordinary compared to him.

"I am sorry I was interrogating you today, I can see you don't like it I will leave."He said slowly and in a whispered voice. Edward began to stand up. I didn't want him to leave I didn't care if he asked me questions every minute of the night I wanted him to get to know to me even if that meant annoying little questions. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged forwards, I landed sort of in a hugging position. I knew for certain I hadn't knocked Edward over myself but we were lying on my bed. He must have fallen backwards to break my fall. If he had just stayed perfectly still it would have been like lunging at a brick wall… not pretty.

I realized my mistake later than I should have. Edward was not expecting me to be so close or to have contact but we were touching and I was very close. This was not good; I should have trained myself not to do stupid things like these. "I am so sorry" I whispered slowly.

"Don't move, just give me a minute" Edward said through gritted teeth.

I stayed as still as I could, I even held my breath.

"Done" He smiled up at me.

"Sorry, I am so sorry I should be more careful. I should train myself… sorry" I said apologizing again.

"Don't be, it's my own fault for coming."

"Don't go, please?" I begged him.

"Are you sure my questions aren't making you unhappy?" He asked me.

"No they are fine I promise" I reassured him.

Then I realised I was still on top of Edward. I immediately started to blush and tried to wiggle my way out of his grip. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable but his hands were still on back and he wasn't letting me go.

"Favourite Colour?" Edward ordered me. I stopped struggling. I was resting on top of him; I would have been worried I was hurting him I didn't know he was as strong as granite and that I felt like a feather to him.

"It changes depending on what mood I am in" I answered.

"So what colour is it in?" Edward asked curiously.

"Pink"

"What mood is that?" He asked.

"Work it out" I said smiling.

"Favourite Childhood Toy?" He asked. I gave him a puzzled look but answered anyway.

"Mr. Chubby my teddy bear" I smiled. "Anything else?"

"Favourite place to be?" He continued with the questioning.

"Anywhere with signal." I said laughing to myself; I should have kept my mouth shut.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry" I said blushing.

"Bella…" He said his tone was a warning tone one that you give a toddler who is being naughty.

"Nope I am not telling you." I stood my ground. If I told him he would for sure think I was just being weird. I mean telling him that anywhere where I could hear his thoughts yeah that's not creepy at all.

"This is when reading your mind would come in really handy. Oh well I will just have to resort to other methods." Without me even realizing Edward had moved, he did it so fast I hadn't even realized until I was looking up at him instead of down like I was a second ago.

Edward had rolled me over and now he was on top. He was holding his weight so he wouldn't crush me. Edward had his hands either side of my head. My heart began to beat faster I was sure of that Edward could hear it. Edward now had a huge smug grin on his face "I'd be careful" I warned him "If Charlie sees this it's a shot gun bullet to the head." I joked.

"Bella, I don't have to worry about bullets, now are you going to tell me what you meant?" He asked slowly.

He was getting closer very slightly but with every move he made it made my heart beat faster, I hadn't thought possible but nothing is impossible right? "No" I said firmly. I was never going to win against Edward but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Why did I even say it in the first place? It's so embarrassing. I am going to kill him I have been saying that a lot maybe I should actually go through with him some day. He's doing this on purpose turning on that lovely vampire charm that was oh so annoying.

I felt his lips press into the indentation at the bottom of my neck; his lips moved their way up my collarbone and my neck. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked in between kisses. I think I might have to just for my own safety my heart was going insane. I pretty sure I am just about to have a heart attack and he knew it. _All I want to do is be close to her it's dangerous but it's bliss, I am so curious what she meant though. _

"Isn't this painful?" I managed to say coherently.

"Not too bad, I intended to be this close to you unlike before I was surprised." He explained. "Now tell me." He ordered. _She is so warm, I just want to be close to her_. Edward thought to himself I blushed.

"No" I said more firmly this time. "It's embarrassing" I explained.

"Please tell me" He pleaded. His lips were at the hollow at the bottom of my ear now. They made their way down my jaw slowly. I was starting to breathe really loudly.

"Fine! But only because my heart can't take anymore of this!" I almost shouted remembering Charlie next door. What I had said for half a lie. I mean my heart couldn't take anymore but it was also because my loud breathing was even more embarrassing than telling him the truth.

He pulled his head away so he could see my face, great so he can see me blush yet again. "What I meant when I said anywhere with signal, was that anywhere where I can hear your thoughts is my favourite place." I said turning my head away from him so he couldn't see me blush. I waited a while before I looked back at him. I was kind of worried he thought I was a stalker because he hadn't said anything.

"That's not embarrassing at all. My favourite place is right next to you." He said smiling at me. "Now while I am here I might as well ask you some more personal questions… Why have you been smiling to yourself so much recently what have you been thinking about?" He asked. I could tell that this question had been burning in the back out his mind for a while. I think I was ready. I turned to stare at the wall away from Edward face.

I had been practising un-shielding my mind for about a week now and I think I could do it. There was no real way to describe how I did it. It was like that feeling you get when you try and connect the same poles of a magnet that weird feeling of something unknown stopping you. All I had to do was just pull. The only problem was that it was that it made me so tired. I began to push away the natural instinct to protect myself; it was like a bubble I just had to pull the bubble in. Again hard to describe, I had got it… I thought. Oh well I guess we'll see if it has really worked. Suddenly I had it.

I turned my head to face him again I looked into his eyes and just thought about three little words. I might as well tell him how I felt kill two birds with one stone.

_I love you._

That was it I couldn't un-shield my mind any longer it was too much. It was sad only being able to think three words before my stupid human body feel to pieces. I let the bubble bounce back what a relief that was. I stared up at Edward, he had the most surprised face on ever but there was another emotion in there to but I couldn't work the second one out.

I began to open my mouth to ask if he was alright but then I suddenly felt something cool on my lips. It was Edwards's lips; I could smell his sweet scent and his cold body against mine. I kissed him back my heart racing. I didn't want to make this any harder for him I had to keep myself under control. As our lips were moving together he whispered "I love you too". Again what those three little words had the power to do I lost all self control; I raised my hands to his head and wove my hands through his hair kissing him back. Slowly Edward pulled away. Ahhh crap I have really got to train myself I thought to myself.

Edward laid his head against my heart. Listening to the beating which was embarrassingly loud and fast he sighed.

"I have never met anyone like you no one that really understood me. You are the only one for me."

I felt my eyes getting wet then I felt a droplet fall from my eye onto my bed. Wonderful I was crying well done Bella. I couldn't help it. He felt the same about me how that could even be. He's meet so many stunningly beautiful vampires and humans that were more interesting and exciting than me. I had heard him think that he loved me before but Edward saying out loud in his musical voice just made it that little bit sweeter.

Edward pulled his head away with a puzzled look on his face.

"What did I do?" He said with the worst look on his face now, he looked like a worried puppy.

Why did I have to be like this? I asked myself. I didn't want Edward to see me looking so stupid. I put my arm over my eyes.

"You didn't do anything, nothing bad anyway quite the opposite." I told him. I put my hand on his chest and tried to push him onto the bed on my right side. Of course I couldn't do it but Edward got the message and feel to my side. I quickly got up and whipped my eyes on my pyjamas. I gathered myself together, turned around with the biggest smile on my face. "You said you love me. I don't think I could be happier." I explained.

"Thank Goodness, I thought you were unhappy." He sighed and relaxed.

"Why would I be unhappy because you told me loved you after I told you I loved you?" I said and I giggled a little at how silly Edward could be… says the girl that cried.

"Sorry about the whole crying things it's a bit stupid." I said looking at the floor.

"Hey, at least you can cry" I looked up and Edward winked at me. "Now come on you have to tell me how you let me hear your thoughts." He said excitement on his face. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No why?" I said confusion in my voice.

"You just look so tired." He explained.

"No it doesn't hurt but it's hard to do and I get so tired afterwards, I bet now that I have figured out how to un-shield my mind you could shield yours." I encourage him.

"You could be right you should teach me some day but not now because you need some sleep." He half ordered me.

He beckoned me to the bed patting his hand on the left side of the bed. I walked over and slumped onto the bed. I hadn't realized till now just how tired I actually was. Letting Edward read my thoughts had really taken it out of me. "Will you stay?" I asked before I lay done.

"Yes, I love to watch you sleep it makes me so peaceful." He told me. I got under the covers and rolled over to face him. "Good night" He said musically. Edward was on top of the covers, this was probably because he didn't want to make me cold.

I curled up slightly into Edward with my head resting near his chest. I sighed and my body relaxed. I hadn't felt this tired in a while. Edward meant his mouth to my ear and whispered "Sweet dreams my love"

* * *

*Sqee*

Romantic huh? I really love this chapter I told everyone that they would like it, this seems to be everyones favourite chapter.. I wonder why? XD

Sorry for not posting sooner you know how the holidays are.

I hope everyone had an amazing holiday, christmas.. etc (whatever you might celebrate) I also hope you got loads of presents :3

Thanks for reading please lemme know what you think x


	12. Meet My Parents

I woke up quite early the next morning. I could tell it was early because it was still quite dark. The one day I could actually lay in and I wake up early! I suddenly realized something cold was next to me on my bed. It was Edward! He hadn't left!

Edwards arm was resting on my hip above the covers in a half hug… thing I wasn't facing him anymore though Edward's chin was resting on my shoulder and his mouth was at my ear level... "You didn't leave" I stated cheerfully… and weakly. I was still really tired.

"I couldn't stay away" he explained. "You look so beautiful when you sleep" His icy breath tickled my ear I held back a shiver, as usual I blushed cherry red because of his comment. _So how are you feeling today? _I couldn't help but smile then.

"I am fine thank you" I said.

"You're not fine you are really tired I can tell plus you are such a bad liar." _I should really leave and let her get some sleep but I don't want to leave. I could stay and she could get some more sleep. Na, she will be stubborn as usual and stay awake for me. _Edward debated with himself not realizing I could hear everything. I chuckled listening to him.

Edward went silent trying to figure out why I was laughing. I gave him a second. He worked it out quickly and laughed musically next to me. My heart (as usual) was beating faster.

This was kind of awkward but I didn't turn to face him because I knew I would probably faint my heart was already racing fast. I guess it made things easier on me just in case I blushed, I joked to myself.

"So how are you today?" I asked politely.

"The usual" Edward commented. "Sorry you are so tired" He said randomly.

"Why? It's not your fault" I asked confused.

"I woke you up in the middle of the night" Edward confessed.

"You did…" I tried to remember what happened last night.

I couldn't remember anything else I guess I must have woken up then fallen straight back to sleep again.

"You said my name in your sleep… I couldn't resist… I had to get close to you" He said defeated. I blushed so badly I nearly turned into a tomato I was right the position we were sitting was good. He couldn't see me blush.

"Great… I talk in my sleep." I was so embarrassed! I mean I knew Edward knew how I felt but still… it's another story to be having dreams about him. Actually to tell the truth I wish I could remember some of these dreams I bet they were nice. I must say some really embarrassing things though. I started to get really worried.

"I am sorry." Edward apologized. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked. I quickly turned around when I felt the bed move slightly. I was face to face with him now. I didn't care if I had a heart attack he wasn't leaving this time!

I pulled him back down on the bed. Even though he had only moved about a millimeter. "Don't go" I commanded. "It's not your fault I talk in my sleep. That enough should tell you I always want you here…" I continue. "Even in my dreams" I sighed defeated.

I started to blush again. All I heard before I felt his cool lips on mine was. _If I could dream it would be about you._ My heart beat quicken and I made sure I behaved and had the at most self control. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or in any more pain than he was already. It took all the self control I have which was sad really. Edward moved his hand up my body from my waist to resting on the side of my face. I'm glad I was under the covers otherwise I would probably have shivered. His lips were moving on mine and I was starting to get light headed. Edward pulled away.

"I love you. I could never live without you and I don't want to. I always want you near and never far." Edward said cupping my face in his hands. I smiled back at him.

One single tear fell from my right eye. Edward gently whipped it off my cheek. "Happy tear?" He asked gently.

"Very happy" I confirmed.

Edward and I just lay there until the sun rose not speaking just enjoying this moment. When he wanted to talk or say something he would say it in his head. He only said two things though '_I love you' _and '_I never want this to end' _Both times I didn't reply but I didn't have to he knew I felt the same way.

Edward broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

"Sure fire away" I replied just as gently as he had asked. I wasn't really worried about what he was going to ask, which was strange for me.

"Would you like to come and meet my family?" Edward asked. There was an awkward silence while I thought of a way to put my answer… here wasn't really a polite way of going about it so I gave up and just told him the truth.

"Do I have too?" I said nervously. Edward laughed when he heard this. "What if they don't like me?" I explained my answer.

"They already like you" He assured me.

"They do?" I asked confused.

Edward began to lean into me. "Well most do… I told them everything about you. They are probably getting a bit annoying all I can talk about is you." He whispered the last bit into my ear and then lightly kissed my cheek bone that made me shiver.

"What about Jasper? I don't want to put him through any un-necessary pain" I complained trying to come up with more reasons not to go. It wasn't that I didn't like the Cullen's it was because I didn't think they would like me and I knew I would act all awkward.

After I made up a whole bunch of reasons why I shouldn't go and meet his family we dropped the subject. I am had a feeling he was going to make me go one way or another though.

"Ok we should probably get up now" It was quite late ten a.m. I usually got up way early than that and well Edward was always up.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward said, holding me down with one hand. "I was quite enjoying this" He commented. We were face to face again. I hated when Edward turned on his vampire charm and his super strong muscles. It made me feel so weak which I was compared to Edward. He could kill me with a twitch of a finger in the right place but that never scared me though. I know my brain works backwards because I should be scared. I think it's because I have grown up since I was five years old knowing all this stuff.

"Yes I am sure! I replied. "Not that I didn't enjoy just laying there in your arms" I added. I quickly got out of bed before he could stop me again. Picked up my clothes from the neat pile I had put it in and hurried off to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

When I was in the bathroom I could hear Edward laughing in his head powerfully. We both knew he did that to me! Edward just found it funny which did annoy me as much as I loved him.

I really wanted to go hit him, but that would only stop his smug laugher if he were human. If I hit Edward even playfully (Which is what I wanted to do) it would hurt me a thousand times more than it would hurt Edward, actually it wouldn't even hurt Edward!

I hurried back into my bed room and flung my pajamas on the nearest object, I could clear them up later. When I looked up I couldn't see Edward.

I looked around worrying. _Did he leave? If he did leave why did he? Was it me? _The voice of doom shouted in my head. I felt so alone and unsafe. Without Edward I was nothing what made it worse was because he was just here. I don't know why I was over reacting but with Edward he just didn't seem real like he should disappear because it was too good to be true.

Suddenly I felt the familiar stone arms rap around my waist. I jumped I wasn't expecting it yet in that instance after the shock had gone I felt the safeness return and I felt complete. "Edward! Don't do that to me!" I whispered.

"I am sorry did I scare you" He asked apologetically.

"Yes you did scare me" I replied.

"I am sorry" He kissed my cheekbone. He spun me round and looked me right in the eye. My heart beat quicken and I knew he was charming me so to speak. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face and the sweet smell of it too.

"You're forgiven" I said defeated. I couldn't be mad at Edward for long it was impossible. "I hate it when you do that"

"What?"

"Charm me!" I said aggressively.

"Charm you?" Edward asked confused.

"That vampire thing you do, when all I can do is stare into your eyes. How I can hear my heart beat in my ears. How whenever you get to close I have the urge to give in to you." I said still annoyed. "And yes I know it's natural that's part of how you hunt" Edward winced away from the word hunt but I ignored him.

"Does it really make you do what I say?" That's all I heard before Edward had me pinned to my bedroom wall. He was looking deep into my eyes. Our bodies were together every line of his body with every line of mine. My heart beat quickened so fast I felt a jolt of energy. I started to find it hard to breath. _EDWARD! _I complained to myself.

"Come and meet my parents?" Edward whispered into my ear, resting his cheek on mine. I tried to resist I did but it was impossible.

"No…" I managed to say.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward asked as me began to kiss down my neck.

"Y…Yes. They can meet me some other…" and that's when Edward put his hand on my thigh and worked his way up my body to my waist he put his hand under my top and slid his hand up a little further and stopped at my ribs he was still kissing me. His lips were on my cheekbone. "…time" I gasped.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Edward said but it wasn't asked as strongly as before Edward was saying it through slightly gritted teeth this confused me so I read his thoughts.

_It feels so nice to be this close to Bella she is so warm it feels right to be here. Her body is so hot under my hand it's amazing._

"Fine!" I managed to choke out. I was really annoyed with him now! Edward slipped his hand out from under my shirt and put it on my hip. Edward gently moved his head away to look at me he saw that I was angry.

"I am sorry… it means a lot to me that you meet my family. I have meant yours… Well your Dad anyway and anyway I don't think I would have missed that for the world." He said winking at me.

"Yeah I suppose and that was erm… quite enjoyable" I said smiling back at him. He softly kissed me on the cheek and I knew he would be by my side the whole way. He knew his family and if they already (apparently) liked me then I should trust him.

"Just stop doing that OK?" I asked him.

"What getting close to you?" Edward said taking a step backwards.

"No" I caught his wrist and moved closer. "Not being close, charming me. It's annoying" I said honestly.

"So I'm still allowed to be close?" Edward asked.

"Hell yes." I said bluntly. Edward laughed and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok, so when do you want to meet my family?" He asked cheerfully. I groaned just thinking about it. This was going to be awkward. "How about you meet my family tomorrow, Sunday?" Edward asked.

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I am I can't wait for them to get to know you like I have and see how beautiful you are." He beamed at me. I was quite proud of myself I wasn't blushing at what Edward had just said maybe I was just getting used to it? "Well Alice already loves you so you're safe there."

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well you're her best friend" Edward said not explaining anything.

"What?!" I asked again with more force. "I'm her best friend?"

"Oh sorry I haven't told you. You and Alice and going to be best friend she had a vision of you to." He finally explained. _Look_. Edward instructed me. I looked into his mind and saw a clear as day image of Alice and me. Alice had her pale arms wrapped around my waist with a huge smile on her face. I was looking over my shoulder with an equally big smile on mine.

I smiled looking at the picture in Edwards head. It did make me happy to see we were going to be such great friends slightly weird because I hadn't even talked to her yet but still.

"You like it don't you?" Edward asked curiously. _This is killing me, what is she thinking?_

"I am thinking that I can't wait for the future" I smiled up at him. "Oh and we will go tomorrow" I gave in with a sigh.

* * *

  
Author fans her face with her hand. "Ohhh that was steamy" ;)

I hope everyone liked this chapter it was quite a long one to. Everyone liked the last chapter so much I wonder if this one beats it?

Please review I love to hear your feeback x


	13. The Family

I awoke the next morning after spending all of Saturday with Edward. I woke with the worst feeling in my stomach this was the day I was going to meet Edwards family. I also awoke to stone arms wrapped around my waist.

"Good Morning" Edward whispered gently into my ear. It made me shiver as usual.

"Morning" I replied sleepily.

"Don't be nervous, they already like you" Edward reassured me.

"How did you know I was nervous?" I whispered puzzled.

"Bella, I know you now and I love you now I can understand your emotions even if I can't read your mind." He explained.

"Love you too" I said softly.

After I had got dressed and Edward had left to come back again. I went downstairs to explain to Charlie what I was doing with Edward today. Knowing him he would probably grunt and say it was okay. "Hey Dad" I said cheerfully.

"Morning Bells" He sighed.

"I am going to meet Edwards's family today okay?" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back. My stomach turned when I began to think about it.

"Yeah… okay, whatever" Charlie replied. _Edward better not hurt Bells or I'll kill him._ I heard Charlie rant in his head. His thoughts sometimes worried me a little bit. Oh well.

Just then the door bell rang. I chuckled to myself as if Edward really needed to ring the door bell for me to know he was here. I skipped to the door. When I opened it all that I saw was a god like figure. Edward looked like a male model standing there with his coat collar up and his hair so perfectly messy.

I felt right then and there so normal and boring. I sighed quietly forgetting that Edward could apparently read my emotions now. Edward shot me a puzzled look knowing something was up. I hid my emotions as best I could.

"Hey Edward" I smiled. I put my jacket on and shouted by to Charlie. Edward walked me to his car. Edward opened the door for me then ran quicker than possibly human to the driver's seat I hoped Charlie wasn't watching.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"Come on Bella I know something's wrong…" Edward said.

"No it's silly and pointless…" Edward was sitting there looking at me not getting ready to drive.

"We are not going till you tell me" He ordered.

"Fine by me" I said. "I'd rather stay at home and you know that." I said smugly.

Edward turned to me I think he was actually trying not to charm me, it sort of worked but at least he was trying. _I hope I didn't do anything to upset her._ Edward worried in his head.

I stared into his topaz eyes and said quietly slightly frustrated. "You didn't do anything wrong Edward"

"Then tell me" He said softly and gently.

"Fine!" I huffed I looked out of the window so he couldn't see my face. What I was going to tell him was really embarrassing. "Well just when I am around you…well no just when you look…" I tried to explain. "so good and godlike and I am just a human… it makes me feel boring."

"Bel..."

"Let me finish" I interrupted. "It just makes me wonder why you would want me… it makes me feel like you are going to disappear any second and be gone forever." I confessed. I looked down embarrassed fiddling with my fingers. "It doesn't make sense for you to love me."

"Bella?" Edward said gently. I could almost feel his stare on my face. "Bella look at me" I look up nervously. "I am not going anywhere. I love you and I will always love you. Ok?"

"Ok" I said, but something in side me still said this ways to good to be true. This made Edward happy though knowing I was okay so I pretended everything was okay.

Slowly Edward leaned in. Edwards's ice cold lips were on mine. I heard my heart beat quicken slightly. This kiss was not as careful as the others, which I didn't mind yet I knew he was still being extra careful.

My fingers ran through his perfect hair and as our lips parted Edward whispered. "I love you" His cool scent blow into my face and I nearly lost it. Edward pulled away. "Now let's go meet my family shall we?"

I huffed as I slumped back in my seat. "What a way to ruin a moment" I said annoyed.

Edward and I drove in silence for the rest of the journey. My stomach was turning and any minute I just expected a butterfly to fly out of my mouth. Just then we drove on the small narrow road that lead to Edward's house, even though it was a bumpy road Edward still drove as fast as ever. Boy did that help settle my stomach.

"Here we are, Home sweet home" Edward said smugly as he parked his car next to Rosalie's pride and joy. "Don't be scared" He said gently staring at my face trying to read my emotions. _They better not scare Bella or I will kill them…well…_I heard Edward think.

"You're not as good at reading my emotions as you think you are" I said. "I am not scared, I am nervous" Edward looked at me confused.

"What are you nervous about?" He asked curiously.

"…" I hesitated. "…What if they don't like me?" I confessed.

"You're about to go into a house of vampires and your worried about them not liking you?" Edward asked amused.

"Yes"

"You're crazy" He confirmed. "Of course they will like you, now come on" Edward ran at top speed around to my door and opened it for me. I staggered out tripping on nothing, as usual and as usual Edward caught me. "I don't know how you do that, it takes skill to be that clumsy" He chuckled.

"Shut up" I said sarcastically straightening my back. Edward led me slowly to the door. _Ready? _I heard him think. I pulled my bubble in as tight as I could and thought only this: _yes, now you don't leave my side ok? _Edward gently opened the door for me. _I am not going anyway_ He said gently to me. I had told myself that I was going to try to ignore their thoughts, at best I could. I would feel so guilty and rude if I did.

"Esme, Carlisle" Edward called his family. _Relax they'll love you! _He reassured me.

The whole family came out of the lounge to greet me. Esme the mother of the house was first to introduce herself. "Hello I am Esme and you must be Bella it is so nice to finally meet you. All Edward ever talks about is you." Esme said politely. _She's not even a human mother but she still fines time to embarrass me. _Edward complained in his head. I was sure if he could blush he would be.

_She's a lovely mum and she's not embarrassing you I already knew that. _I thought smugly. I knew I was going to get tired from all the thinking to each other but I had to keep talking to him.

_I owe a lot to this girl. _I heard Esme think. She didn't owe anything to be, she thought she owed me for making Edward so happy.

"It's nice to meet you to" Be nice. "Your home is amazing " I said. _Suck up._ I knew Rosalie didn't like me I could tell it was her because he mental voice is a lot like her speaking voice but a bit more upper class.

"Rose!" Edward whispered angrily. I didn't think I was meant to hear that. Oh well it answered my question. Rosalie didn't really like me I got that vibe. This made me more nervous. "And Esme you don't owe me anything" I smiled at her.

Esme gave me a confused look then smiled back at me. Everyone else was confused to but none of them asked questions.

"This is my husband Carlisle, but I think you two have already meet" Esme introduced Carlisle.

"How's the head?" Carlisle said kindly.

"Much better thank you" I said blushing. _She's so beautiful. _I heard Edward think. There were two things that gave that away. Number one only Edward thinks I look beautiful when I blush and number two, I could hear his mental voice.

"Hi I am Emmet" Emmet said stepping forwards. "And this is Rose… alie" He corrected himself.

"Hi" She said coldly.

I smiled friendly at them both. "Hello" My heart was really pounding now it was bad enough always being round Edward but being around a whole bunch of vampires was messing with my heart. I prayed I didn't have a heart attack in front of them all. _Relax. _I heard think again. _They all love you. _

_Do you really think I want to be like this? I am trying to relax _I said frustrated.

_You must be getting tired from all the mental talking do you need to stop?_ Edward asked with a worried tone in his voice.

_No, it is fine. Please keep talking to me._ I pleaded.

"Hi I'm Alice it's nice to finally meet you" She said as she stepped forwards and hugged me. I hugged her back I didn't want to seem rude, and it wasn't really awkward because I already knew Alice. I knew we would be great friends"Hello" I said still a little shy. She stepped back and introduced Jasper. "This is Jasper" She encouraged him.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said with a pained look on his face.

"Hello Jasper" I replied. There was a short silence were no one really knew what to say or do.

"So Bella, Edward tells us you have a talent?" Carlisle asked curiosity burning in his voice.

"Yes that's right. I can read people's minds like Edward can" I said shyly.

"That is fascinating." Carlisle said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Just then I heard someone think: _Can you hear me then? _I knew exactly whose voice that was.

"Yes Emmet I can hear you" I said smiling.

"Oh, that is just cool" Emmet said happily. "And you're sure you're human?" He asked smugly.

"Yep, the last time I checked I was" I said laughing slightly. It was getting better I was starting to relax finally.

"Would you like to fill us in Emmet?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I just thought the words 'Can you hear me then?" and Bella answered me out loud." Emmet said with a look of excitement on his face.

"Amazing" Carlisle commented again. "I would love to learn more about your talent Bella."

"Yes Ok that's enough prodding and testing for one day." Edward cut in. "I am going to show Bella my room" Edward informed the rest of his family. Edward led me silently out of the room. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Edward said leading me up the stairs to his room. The truth was that I knew my way around his house. I had seen it in his mind a few times and now it's imprinted in my head.

"I suppose not" I said letting my heart slow. Edward opened the door to his room slowly and let me walk in first. I looked around the room and lost my breath. It was beautiful. The walls were glass and I could see the forest that surrounded the house. Even though I could see it in Edwards mind this could still not compare to it. "This is beautiful" I choked out. "I mean I knew your room was like this but it's so open and spacious"

I turned around to see Edward closer than he I expected. "Not as beautiful as you" He whispered gently as his cool sweet scent blow into my face. _I love you_.

_I love you to._

I suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. I had forgotten how many times I had mentally talked to Edward in the last ten minutes and it suddenly caught up with me in the space of five seconds.

And that's when I fainted.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward peering over me with the most worried look on his face. "Bella, can you hear me?" Edward said quickly.

"Yeah… yes sorry. What happened?" I asked confused.

"You fainted. You had me really worried was it all the thinking conversation?" He asked.

"I always have you worried"

"True"

"And yes I think it was" I sat up slowly Edward analyzing my every move it made me self conscious. "What?" I asked defensively.

"I am just checking to make sure your alright." I explained.

"Did I not say I was fine?"

"Yes but I am not going to trust you, you suffer in silence." He replied. I couldn't really say anything to that he was right. Edward was still looking at me funny.

"Seriously stop your making me self conscious" I protested again.

"I am sorry but I have to make sure your ok. There are so many things out there that can kill you. You could trip and fall and suddenly have a brain tumor. You could cut yourself and then get a deadly infection. You could slip on a rock and die from a head injury. You could trip off a cliff…" Edward said so quickly I had to concentrate really had to keep up.

"Edward… Edward! Calm down. Nothing will happen to me because you are here" I smiled trying to reassure him. He sighed.

"No matter how hard I try something might still happen" He said glumly.

"Well don't think about it then" I said trying to make him laugh. I failed. Edward was sitting still with a depressive look on his face looking at the floor. "Fine then be like that" I teased. "But you're wasting precious time for all you know I could be dead tomorrow." Edward's head snapped up and before I knew what had happened he was by my side.

"That's not funny" He said almost angry.

"Edward smile everything is ok." I said. He took a deep breath and slowly breathed out again. "And I am insulted, not even I could trip off a cliff." I said trying to get him to laugh again. Edward chuckled lightly.

"You'd be surprised." He whispered. Mission accomplished.

* * *

I really love this chapter it's so cute. I hope you enjoyed it, it was really fun to write ^_^

Please review it means a lot knowing what everyone thinks x

And just a thank you to everyone who does review every chapter and support me :D


	14. The Upcoming Truths

I walked around his room. I had never seen it before I had heard it described but at that time I couldn't see picture only hear things. I had never really been to this part of Forks… actually I wasn't quite sure if we were still in Forks. His room was amazing. It must have cost so much. When I thought about it cost didn't really matter to vampires. They didn't have to but toiletries, food, medical equipment and everything else. All the really could spend things on was cars, clothes and furniture.

Edward room was so bright. All the walls were glass you could see out over all the forest. I walked to the two doors that lead outside and opened them. I still hadn't recovered from "the" kiss. I needed some fresh air. As the breeze hit my face I sighed it felt nice.

I walked around his room a little more. I walked over to where his millions of CD's were I picked out one at random. This made me laugh. Edward shot me a puzzled look.

"I got my love of classical music from you." I explained. Edward still looked puzzled. "You really don't know how much you mean to me do you?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, you love me" He answered.

"Yes but I am the way I am because of you. You pretty much shaped the way I act the way I think." I explained Edward still looked confused so I carried on. "I was six and I heard you thinking about the classical music you liked I was interested. You liked it so much I wanted to try it out. I asked my Mum about it and she got me a CD. I was too young to appreciate it fully but as I grew up I began to love it like you do."

"Really?" Edward said sort of breathless.

"Yes, or like when I was 8 I think, some boy was being really mean to me I was just about to hit him when you thought something like "People like that are not worth it humans are so rude and vulgar now days. I should just ignore them" so that's what I did instead of hitting this boy I smiled at him and walked away. You are sort of the big brother I never had" I laughed.

"Big brother huh? That's incest then" He said teasing me.

"It's true though I had grown up with you always being there and saying something wise and kind." I replied.

"I shaped you into the perfect person for me…" Edward said trailing off as though he had just realized that.

"I thought you knew but now I think about it I never told you any of this and you can't read my mind" I said slowly.

"Tell me something else about your childhood?" He said curiosity burning in his eyes. I didn't know what to tell him so I would tell him the one thing the hardest thing he had got me through.

Suddenly I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't help it more started to come and I was crying silently. Edward gently whipped my tear as it roll down my chin. "What's wrong" He asked. This had to be all the pain from my childhood the pain I had hiding because like Edward said I suffered in silence I didn't want to show my weakness but right now I had found the one person I could feel perfectly safe and at ease with the one person I could let see me weak. I was still cry.

"I am sorry, I always seem to be crying now days, it's pathetic" I said throw my tears. I whipped my eyes and tried to get a grip. I was still crying though.

"Bella was it something I said?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No Edward, don't worry it wasn't you. It's just me being my stubborn old self, suffering in silence."

"Explain" Edward demanded.

"Well I don't just here your thoughts Edward there are more immortals out there and they are not as kind and loving as your family is. They would often get close enough for me to hear their thoughts and not be able to shut them out. I remember when I was seven I heard a vampire deciding how torture the human she wanted to prey on…" More tears began to roll down my cheek I couldn't help it. I took a deep breath. "I heard more things that I just couldn't block out every now and again."

Suddenly Edwards stone cold arms were around me, he had hand on the small of my back and the other one resting at the back of my head which was resting on his chest. "You never told anyone did you?" He asked glumly. "Shhhh…"

"No" I said simply. I knew why I was crying because I had never told anyone anything let alone cried to anyone. No one could help me no one knew what I was going through but now I had the one person in the world that always made me feel better and had always been there next to me the one that knew exactly what I was going through. I didn't have to sit in my room in the dark crying because of things I heard. I had someone who cared for me.

Someone I loved and who loved me.

"Bella you've suffered so much, how are you so compassionate?" Edward asked silently to himself. I didn't answer. He lightly kissed the top of my head. "Are you Ok now? I hate to see you in pain and or crying it breaks my heart"

I pulled away to look at his face. "Yes I am sorry about this."

"Don't be you are allowed to cry Bella, and you'd had that bottled up inside for more than 10 years. There's probably more in there" He joked trying. "Now I can slightly understand why you're so messed up" He said in an effort to make me smile.

"Shut up." I said laughing quietly. "This alone should tell you how much you mean to me. Crying so pathetically in front of you, you know that's not my style" I smiled faintly.

"And you don't think you mean that much to me?" Edward asked confused. I didn't answer. I had always known that it wasn't right for Edward to love me. I was a mere human, plain and boring next to Edward. It never made sense. _You honestly don't believe that?!_ Edward shouted in his head.

I looked up quickly looking into his eyes. They looked… well they look angry. I still didn't answer.

Suddenly I was bombarded with images. Of many different things, I looked at them all separately. I saw Edwards memories, the times that the rest of his family were coupled together leaving him the lonely soul left out and alone the jealousy he felt towards them for finding someone they wanted to spend eternity with.

I saw just how long he'd been waiting for someone like that to come along. I felt the deep curiosity he felt towards me the first time he had talked to me without being able to read my mind how he had been so frustrated and endeared, when I had told him the truth the release he felt knowing that his secret was out and the amazing feeling of joy as he realized I was not scared of him and I wasn't going to run away, the first time he had heard me say his name in my sleep the absolute pleasure it had given him.

Our first kiss the feeling of wanting to be closer to me, I felt the deep love he **really** felt for me and the feeling of never wanting to be away from me saying with me for eternity and never letting go.

"You love me, I mean you actually love me…" I said breathlessly.

"Bella" Edward sighed deeply. "How many times have I told you that I love you and you choose now to finally believe me" He said. I blushed. "Why though?"

"You just seem too good to be true like you're going to disappear. It never made sense for you to love me the voice in my head that's all you were a year ago." I explained. "The thing that made me question my sanity." I added laughing slightly. Edward chuckled in front of me.

"You really are messed up aren't you?" He laughed.

"Hey!" I said playfully.

"Are you okay now? We've had quite an eventful evening" Edward asked.

"I am the happiest girl in the world." I beamed at him "Again sorry for all the drama" I hadn't noticed till now but my heart was pounding. I had forgotten how close we were now standing. I began to feel woozy and dizzy. I took a step back. Edward shoots me a puzzled look. "Being dazzled" I explained.

"Oh" He smiled smugly at me obviously enjoying my motion. _God stop it Edward! Get control of yourself. Being closer to her is dangerous! _I heard Edward shout in his head.

As my heart beat slowed I shoot him a confused look. "What?" He asked.

"Your thoughts annoy me" I said bluntly.

"It shouldn't my thoughts are what keep you from accidents and danger." He said powerfully "I was trying to control myself" He explained.

"Does it hurt to be that close?"

"Not that sort of control" He chuckled.

"Huh?" I said. What other control is there?

"When I touch you or am near you I just need to get close to you. I crave to be close to you, I crave your touch I crave touching you and I must control the craving because it's dangerous I could lose control and then….." He shivered as he thought about what could happen

"Really?" I said quite shocked.

"Yes, but…." He said trailing off. Next thing I knew he was as close as he was a few moments ago. _I can't stay away. I am too selfish. _He traced my lips with his fingers and I felt my body began to quicken. Everything got more exciting when Edwards was near my heart, my blood everything. Except my brain that got less coherent and I began to sound like an idiot. _Wow...I love you so much. _I could really feel the happiness in his thoughts. I loved being close to him too. I suddenly feel is lips on mine. They were ice cold as ever. When our lips part for a second I whispered:

"I love being close to you too" We had never kissed like this before Edward wasn't as careful like he just wanted to kiss me like he wanted to instead of with safety precautions, it surprised me. I worried if Edward was in too much pain. I suddenly felt stone arm around my waist. He pulled me into his cold chest. Every line of my body fit in with his. My hands moved greedily around his neck as usually with the rubbish self control.

Our lips parted again. "Stop" I sighed. Edward did as I said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. _Was it the kiss? Didn't she like it I didn't mean to upset her _Edward thought to himself.

"Please don't put yourself in pain, I refuse to hurt you" I told him.

"Only you could be worried about me" He laughed. I could feel in his thoughts how much he craved my touch. I lightly traced his lips with the tips of my fingers. I smiled. He smiled back.

"That feels so good" He confessed. _It's disgusting! _I heard the same voice as before think. It must be Rosalie again. Edward heard it too because he winced. Edward could see in my expression that I had heard it. "I am so sorry about Rosalie; she has a problem with me and you… I haven't figured out why he is shielding her thoughts from me" He apologized.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I heard her earlier" I said.

"How did you know it was her?" Edward asked confused.

"You whispered her name angrily and you forget that you are not the only one I have heard for the past years" I explained winking at the last comment.

"You're right I did forget that. Wait does that mean…

* * *

OOOOOOOOoooooowwwww! Cliffhanger ;) sorry I like being cruel :D

So how did you like this chapter I love hearing your feedback sorry it's a bit small I had to leave it on a cliff hanger  
and that meant cutting it quite short.

Thanks for reading x


	15. Departure

"You're right I did forget that. Wait does that mean that you can hear Jaspers thoughts?" Edward said slowly.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"Oh Bella, are you Ok at school is it painful? I didn't realize how stupid of me. Does that mean you can hear all the awful things people think about you? How could I not realize..." He began to spew.

"Edward I love you but Shut up please?" Edward immediately stopped spewing and looked at me with a confused look on his face. I giggled because he had actually taken orders from a mere human. "Stop worrying I hate it." I commanded.

"But Bella…"

"No buts." I said smugly enjoying the sudden power I had apparently gained.

Edward snapped out of his phase of listening to me. "Excuse me but who in this relationship is the deadly vampire?"

"You" I sighed dramatically. We both began to laugh.

"But seriously Bella, I have tried so hard to keep you alive and out of pain and I have totally over looked the people right in front of me, my family. Does it hurt?" He asked again.

"Yes but I am used to it just like you are used to the pain of being around my scent" I said smiling at Edward trying to make him at ease.

"This isn't you suffering in silence right?" Edward asked measuring my eyes. "But you shouldn't be put in any pain it's unnecessary you should have a normal human life"

"No I promise. I'll let you read my thoughts so you can feel the truth behind my words if you want? And I don't want to live a normal human life. I am human and it hasn't really got me anywhere… if you can call me human with the mind reading and all" I joked.

"No!... No it's fine I don't want to put you through that again." Edward said quickly

"Fine with me." Edward was staring past my shoulder out of the wall of glass; I couldn't really call it a window. I turned around cautiously to see if there's been anything there… there wasn't. I turned back round to Edward. "Edward" I said lightly. I tried to read his mind I couldn't not know what he was thinking, just then I felt cold I couldn't hear anything from Edward nothing at all. Edward must have figured out how to shield his mind from me… I … I hated it. He had never been silent, never. I couldn't stand the silence. It was like a void dark and lonely. "Edward!" I shouted. I had cleared the distance between us.

"…Sorry, yes?" He replied.

"Don't do it, stop it please. I can't stand it!" I said desperately.

"Huh…" Edward was about to continue but I talked before he could.

"Blocking your mind please stop." I pleaded him. _What's wrong Bella?_ I heard. I sighed it was like the darkness retreating as the rising sun appeared. It was natural. "I hate it Edward, not being able to hear your voice you have always been there I have never not been able to hear your thoughts. I didn't think it would bother me that much but apparently it does." I laughed at my own idiocy. "It felt cold as though you were dead, please don't"

"I can see how that might upset you. I am sorry" He apologized,

"It is fine it was interesting and it worked well done" I said smiling.

"Well when you have as much free time as me you might as well use it for something new and exciting." He joked.

"So what were you thinking about?" I said curiously.

"I was debating and I am glad that blocking thing works" He smile my crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Have you finished debating?" I asked nervously.

"Actually yes I have" Edward beamed at me. "Would you like to go for a hiking walk thing with me soon?" He asked. I relaxed.

"Yes I would love to. Why did you have to think about that so much?" I asked curiously.

"Two reason. One there are so many things in a forest for you to trip over. Two I would like to show you something and if I am alone with you in the middle of the forest where no one can hear…" He shivered. "Let us just say if I lose it I don't think Charles going to be happy." I shiver after that one.

"So when do you want to do it?" I asked trying to view his thoughts again. I then realized that his debating wasn't the thing he was hiding from me there was something else. This made me even more nervous than before.

"Well it can't be till the end of next week" Edward informed me.

"Why?" I asked shooting Edward a puzzled look.

"Emmet, Alice and I are going hunting for three days." He confessed. I looked down at my fingers and told myself not to let it bother me. It was like humans eating I couldn't stop him it was natural! I was pathetic but I couldn't help wanting to be with him all the time.

"I'll miss you" I said looking into his eyes. "Go get those Lions" I said winking.

"Sorry" He said suddenly.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault you have to hunt" I said staring surprised trying to hide my emotions from him. I should have known better Edward could now read my emotions like an open book now. He didn't need to read my mind to know how I was feeling.

"Bella" Edward said gently. "Bella look at me" I didn't look up I knew if he looked into my eyes he would see just how helpless I was without him. He would never be able to leave if he saw that. Edward reached his head and out. He lifted my head to stare into his eyes.

Well that's my plan failed. I tried to hide as best I could but really what was the point?

"Bella I will be back in three days I will come back." Edward said. Wow maybe he couldn't read me as well as he thought he could. He thought that I thought he wasn't going to come back.

"It's not that" I choked out. I tried to look away but his eyes kept mine in a head lock… so to speak. I looked into the depths of his topaz eyes. I really wish I could just be with him always.

"What's wrong then?" Edward said surprised that he got it wrong.

"I can't stand to be away from you not even for a night or an hour let alone three whole days" I confessed. I had to tell the truth when I was around Edward there was something that made me do it. Plus I couldn't lie I was a rubbish liar so there was really no point in trying.

Edward chuckled. He let go of my chin. I look away quickly then back to him. "And you don't think I feel the same way?" He continued. "Just because I crave your touch doesn't been I don't crave you company as well. I have a plan though." Edward said. I waited for the plan. "I have a theory that might work. It just depends on how far you can read minds I am going quite far away there is a over populated area around Olympia"

"Olympia!" I blurted out that was miles away.

"Yes"

"I am pretty sure I won't be able to hear you that far away but anyway go on" I encouraged him.

Edward did as I asked. "Well that's about it really then you can just sort of know what I am thinking. I am sorry that's all I have got right now." I sighed.

"It's fine you can't do anything we are just pathetic magnets." I said slowly.

"I'm sorry what?" Edward asked confusion in his musical voice.

"I said we are just pathetic magnets. No matter how much we resist we fit together perfectly we move towards each other and there's no way of stopping it and when we are not together we crave to be close." I said.

"That's quite clever and completely correct." Edward chuckled. "Which pole are you North or South?" He asked.

"I think I am going to be north" I said smiling.

"I'm south then" Edward smiled back at me.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked glumly.

"Tonight"

"You don't give people a lot of notice do you?" I joked. "That's alright Edward I can live"

"But can I? Not being able to catch you every second of the day. Not be able to see you blush bright red?" Edward replied with a smirk. I got one of the pillows off the leather sofa and hit Edward with it.

"Stop being horrible" I complained. "It's bad enough you're leaving." Edward easily with one swift motion took the pillow off me.

He smiled my crooked smile. "Now don't say that you'll make me feel guilty then I will never go." I thought it was payback time.

"Oh well…" I said sarcastically. "I guess I will just have to hang around with Mike Newton" I smiled smugly at Edward.

"Now that's being horrible" he said lightly hitting me on the head with the pillow. "You know how much I hate that low life creep."

"Now you're just jealous" I joked.

"Yes that's exactly what I am." He replied. I was stunned for a minute while the concept of Edward Cullen of all people being jealous of a mere human. Wow! That was a new one.

"You are really jealous" I asked shocked.

"Yes, whenever he talks to you I just want to squish his face in with the nearest heaviest object I can find it drives me insane" Edward complained.

"I mean I knew you didn't like him but I didn't know why. Wow Edward Cullen jealous, that really is a new one. I'd like to see what you back handing him across campus would look like though" I smirked quoting something Edward thought before I had told him the truth about me.

"You heard that?" Edward sighed.

"Yes and it was very amusing" I reassured him. "But you know I am yours forever and eternity right?"

"Right" Edward replied, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He then gently kissed my forehead.

Edward and I sat there on his sofa talking all afternoon. By the end of our little chat two things were different. One my favourite colour was now green (the colour his eyes used to be when he was human) and two it was pitch black outside.

"I think it's time we got you home" Edward suggested sensibly.

"Charlie probably thinks something happened to me. He always worries like that. It's because he's Chef he knows what people are lurking out there" I said rolling my eyes.

"I like how he's so protective it makes me worry just a little less knowing that the normal human dangerous surrounding you could be prevented but someone you live with" Edward said.

I we walked down the stairs Esme and Carlisle were waiting to say good bye. I was probably the only human visitor they had had in their house for years, if not decades.

"Thank you again" I politely thanked them. "Your house is so beautiful" When I complemented the Cullen's house Esme got such joy from it I knew why because she had designed it herself I remember listening to her thoughts while she was doing it. I didn't want to tell her this though. It might be slightly awkward. "Say bye to everyone else for me." I added.

"I will Bella." Esme replied with a bright shining smile on her face. _Edward looks so different, so alive. I couldn't be happier right now._ Edward and I made Esme so happy. I made Edward happy which made her happy she couldn't stand seeing Edward alone not being with someone she had always prayed for someone for Edward she really was his mother.

As Edward let me out into the darkness of the cold harsh night I had a wonderful feeling of belonging like I was beginning to be part of something bigger than humans there family. Trust me to fit in with blood sucking mythical creatures better than normal old humans.

But then again I wasn't exactly normal so that might be it.

* * *

So I don't really have any comments about this chapter, it is sort of a filler chapter XD

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who ahs commented, favourited etc. It really means a lot to me x

Please do review/comment I love hearing your feedback


	16. Good Bye

When Edward and I got to my house I heard my Dads thoughts. _At least she's back on time. _My dad's thoughts were so dull and depressing like nothing ever went right. I saw the curtains move. I sighed he had been looking out for me. The only other thing in his mind was me. Charlie was so protective over me. I didn't think it was annoying he just loved me a lot I was the only family he really had now that Mum and him had broken up and my mum had remarried. Edward didn't ask what was wrong because he could tell to.

"I will see you up there to say good bye" Edward said. _I hate saying good bye. _

"I feel the same way" I agreed with his thoughts out loud. It didn't take long for Edward to realize what I was talking about. He kissed my forehead. He got out the car and walked to my side of the car at a boring slow human pace.

Just in case Charlie was looking. He opened my door. I still wasn't used to being treated like a lady but Edward was such a gentlemen and would never change. "Thank You" I said quietly. I ran into my house not looking back because of the rain.

"Hey Bells! How was it?" Charlie shouted to me.

"Hey Charl…Dad" Crap! "I am really tired I think I might go to sleep. Night" I quickly ran up to my room before Charlie realized I had nearly called him by his first name.

I stood in the middle of my room waiting. I felt the strong cold arms wrap around my waist and hug me from behind. This is what I was waiting for. I sighed.

"Smile" Edward whispered the instruction into my ear while resting his head on my shoulder. I couldn't though. It wasn't that I thought Edward was going to not come back because I knew he would. His thoughts weren't telling me that. It was just I was… addicted I suppose. I needed to be with him all the time.

I never wanted to be away from him. I never wanted to be alone. I never wanted him to leave.

"It's not that bad. I will only be away for a little while, not even a week. I will come back as soon as possible." He reassured me. I didn't say anything. "Bella turn around." He instructed again. I did as I was told and turned around slowly.

"Smile" Edward said again. I faked a smile. He sighed and chuckled. "Read my thoughts" He ordered. I was confused now but still did. _I will miss you more than I can tell you. More than you could ever imagine. More than a normal human could ever feel. _I could hear the truth about his thoughts this thoughts.

"Fine" I smiled back. This smile wasn't faked. I felt his cold lips on mine. This kiss was passionate but it didn't make me feel like he was saying good bye. My hands moved to rest behind his neck. He did the same with the small of my back. Our lips parted and Edward whispered: "Listen to my thoughts until you can't hear them anymore. Oh and get some sleep."

And he was gone.

My arms flopped to my side painfully. This was going to be torture.

I quickly got dressed and climbed into bed. I began to try to find his thoughts. Edward wasn't thinking words he was remembering feelings and memories. He remembered the first moment he knew he loved me. The sense of belonging he had felt.

He remembered the first time he kissed me. The force he had to use to stop himself. The way he also wants to be with me. The craving he has for my touch.

Every now and again Edward would think about where he was and who he was with. Just so we could test who far I could hear him. All I could see throw his eye was forests rushing past in a green blur.

I lay there for hours listening and feeling his feelings. Then suddenly I heard nothing. Just silence and I was aware of the rain falling outside my window. It was liked losing a single on a cell phone when someone went into a tunnel on the train when you were on a really important phone call. That's what it must be he could be going throw a highly populated area and I couldn't find him with the amount of thoughts.

I tried to tell me myself that's what it was. I listened and concentrated but I was kidding myself. He was too far away for me to hear anything not even if I zoned in and tried to pin point his thoughts.

I had no idea what time I had gone to bed last night but I was certain that it was late I was so tired and sleepy. After having an awkward breakfast with Charlie and having the grueling task of choosing what to wear I made my way to school.

I was really, really no looking forward to the next three days. It was going to be hell.

The day went okay I was quite as usual and Mike was not happy with my quietness this time. _It's because Cullen is gone. I hate that dude. He's so full of himself. _I never really paid attention to Mike's thoughts so I didn't really understand why Edward hated Mike so much and why he was so jealous but when I looked closely Mike actually thought about me thirty percent of the time which I hated it made me so self conscious and now that Edward was away for a few days Mike would hang around me more… Great!

I couldn't stand the fact that many boys were planning to ask me to prom I would have to spread a romour saying I wasn't going to prom, even with Edward with me I still did not want to go, dancing was not my strong point so many ways I could trip, fall and get injured. I would have to tell Edward that if he forced me to go.

I just hated the way Mike always fantasized about me I nearly burst out laughing when he had a fantasy about me asking him to dinner. I knew why Edward hated him so much he was really annoying. Frankly the only reason any of the boys thought I was interesting in that way was because I was the new girl and I knew that. I know I have been at the school since the beginning of term but I was still new compared to all the people that they had been with through every single year of high school.

I hide it but I couldn't get rid of the huge smile that crossed my face. _Maybe she's not missing him! Maybe she was just feeling ill? _Mike started to get all excited and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. That's probably what I looked like to them though.

"What's so funny Bella?" Jessica asked. _Freak. _

"Nothing" I replied quickly. Jessica's hates me and I knew that from her thoughts she was so mean and rude. I don't know why I pretended to be friends with her.

Angela on the other hand was so nice and pure. Her thoughts were never rude she was lovely and I loved to sit and talk to her while eating my lunch when Edward was not there or just if he wanted to sit with his family for a change or in class she was a wonderful friend.

I was so glad when the day was over. I don't know why though because it would be even worse at home. I had been trying not to think about Edward it was hard at school because the classes he was in with me felt empty without him but at least I was busy doing things.

At home I had nothing to do. When I got home I cleaned, I dusted, I did homework, I washed clothes and I cooked. It was better than not doing anything but still it didn't work, I still felt really empty.

I know what it felt like; it felt like Edward had taken my heart with him. He did pretty much own my heart so it didn't come as any sort of surprise to me. I was just so used to having him physically and mentally around.

I would have to get used to this feeling because Edward and his family went hunting all the time. Maybe not this far but still it was hunting. It didn't bother that much because they had to it wasn't their fault of course the selfish side of me never wanted Edward to go anywhere to always be my side.

I sighed.

Tuesday was the second day Edward was gone. I walked around school like a zombie not putting much effort into anything. Not even Mike's hilarious fantasies could cheer me up today. I missed the way Edward would threaten Mike in his head or the way him and I would have secret conversations in class without anyone realizing. What I missed the most was the feeling I got whenever he was a round that awareness that buzz. I really was addicted I wonder if there was a vampire rehab centre?

The empty void where my heart should be was weighing me down. Everything seemed so boring without Edward. My mood annoyed Mike very much; Edward would have enjoyed his thoughts, but not me, not today.

I had stopped trying to listen for Edwards thoughts it was useless. I had lost the single on my phone… so to speak. I would just have wait.

Last lesson wasn't so bad when Edward was gone because I didn't want to go home. The only reason I usually went home was so I could do something with Edward and now that was out of the question.

I couldn't wait till Thursday I had actually marked it on my calendar. Sad I know. Charlie had asked me what the huge red cross was for and I lied. I told him it was a big test I had to revise for and that it was there to remind me.

The bell ran for end of school and everyone hurried to get out of the class room. I walked at normal boring speed while everyone rushed past me. Mike slowed to my speed and I could tell from his thoughts he was going to do something annoying. Like usual.

"Hey Bella… I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." I hated to be mean to Mike even if he was annoying seventy five percent of the time but he really should have known better. In fact he did know I was going with Edward so why ask. He was just setting himself up for rejection.

I sighed and did the deed. "Mike you know I am with Edward." I answered not looking at Mike. Edward would have liked to listen to Mikes thoughts because they suddenly sank.

I always felt so awkward around Mike because I knew how he felt. It was weird like I had to stop his disappointment from going to my head. "Yeah I just thought that… na forget it." He replied glumly. "You know I don't like you going with Cullen" He said sternly. He sounded like a dad telling his teenage daughter she couldn't go to a party or go with a boy.

"I don't care! It's none of your business." I said furiously. I rudely walked quickly away from him. How dare he say that it was none of his business what happened in my love life? Edward and I weren't just going out it was more than that it was eternal love Mike didn't even realize which made me even more mad because he had no clue yet he thought he knew everything.

I fumed in my truck as I drove home. Our little conversation had made me start thinking about Edward even more. I mean I could never really totally forget about him but it was easing away but now he was all I could think about again.

For once in Forks it was a nice day. It was sunny… wow! I hadn't even noticed. That was probably another reason Edward was gone for the weekend. I still didn't know why he and any other family member couldn't go out in the sun.

This annoyed me a lot I hated not knowing things especially about Edward but he had promised he would tell me or show me or whatever so I would just have to be patient. I liked surprises so it was going to fun.

When I got home I decided to take a walk. It was such nice days why not make the most of it. Charlie was still at work and would not be back for quite some time. There was nothing else to do at home. I had done everything I could think, of yesterday.

I went to my back yard because I was quite sure there was a public foot path around in the woods somewhere. I could remember walking in the woods with Charlie so it must be here. I found it easily. It was a little way from the edge of my back yard.

I walked along the path looking at everything. I was trying to enjoy the quietness and stillness of the forest. I still couldn't stop thinking about Edward nothing would ever change that even when I was with him.

There wasn't much wild life in Forks, bugs, birds and deer. That was it. When you got closer to the mountain range there were mountain lions, Edward's favourite prey and bears, Emmet's favourite prey. I was glad none of the wildlife up the mountain range was down here. I would probably be being eaten by a bear right now if they were. I could just image how manic Edward would go on the bear if it killed me.

This made me laugh out loud, very loud. I put my hands over my mouth to quiet myself but realized I was alone and the only things to think I was crazy were plants. So I continued to giggle. It was just the thought of a grizzly bear trying to defend itself from Edward. It wouldn't stand a chance. It wouldn't have much time. Edward would kill it soon as possible.

I didn't dwell on that thought for long. I didn't want to think about Edward in that way. I knew how much he thought of himself as a monster. I hated when he put himself down like that he was not a monster he was kind, good and vegetarian so to speak. The whole Cullen family were the same they all didn't want to be the way they were especially not Rosalie she would give up anything to be human again even Emmet.

When I got back to the house I started to cook mine and Charlie's dinner. There was hardly any food left in the fridge so I wrote myself a sticky note reminder to go to the store and buy some more. That wouldn't be very good no food, Charlie would come home even gloomier than usual. Work did that to him but when he went fishing we came back lovely and joyful. Even just watching a game with some of his friends put a smile on my dad's face, Charlie was a simply man that's what I liked about him.

The only thing I could create with the restricted resources was an omelet, oh well. Charlie wouldn't mind as long as he had food in his stomach he would be happy. He became very grumpy if he was hungry. That's my dad for you.

* * *

Awww Edward's left ;( but he is coming back ;)

Sorry I haven't uploaded I have been having problems with the story you should all already know that is story was already written  
and I had already uploaded it but I wanted to edit it and change it so I re-uploaded and I have added chapters and named them  
wrong things so I have two chapter 16's and two 17's XD and I keep nearly publishing the wrong one _

I will get it sorted soon... hopefully x

Please let me know what you think I love hearing/reading your feedback :)


	17. Butt Out

After Charlie and I had eaten our tiny omelet's I helped him wash up the dishes. "So, you and Cullen then?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yep" I said simply. I knew he was going on at something because he wouldn't have said anything.

"Just be careful alright" Charlie warned me.

"Why are you saying that?" I said puzzled.

"Let's just say I know some people that dislike the Cullen's and these people don't go round just disliking people for no reason."

"Their fine, no their better than fine they are kind and wonderful. So stop believing what other people tell you!" I shouted angrily. I dropped the plates in the sink and ran up to my room.

I was beginning to get very annoyed and angry at this stage. I had had enough of everyone talking about Edward and I it was my decision so they could all butt out. First Mike always talking about Edward rudely in his head I didn't want to hear it from my Dad. I knew Dads are meant to worry and be over protective but it was really none of his business!

I ran into my room and slammed my door shut. I knew my Dad would never come up to see how I was or what was wrong so I just stood there. Charlie wasn't very good at the whole you have a teenage daughter thing which came in handy when I just wanted to be alone like in this situation. I just stood there and listened to the sound of nothing I blocked Charlie's thoughts out and just relaxed.

I wondered if this would be classed as meditating.

I was in my happy place when I suddenly smelt something. My heartbeat started to quicken I told myself not to get excited. This scent was sweet with lavender. Edward! It couldn't be it had only been two days. He is always in my room it's probably because his scent lingers here.

I wished so much for him to be here. I sighed and turned around slumping my shoulders. What a waste of time. Just then I heard a cough, a cough to get my attention.

It made me jumps so badly I turned around to face the noise and stumbled backwards almost falling right over. Suddenly I saw Edwards figure move out from the shadows. It was him! My heart was sawing and I was so happy in that one heartbeat it took for me to know it was him my whole mood had changed, a smile appeared on my face I swear it was actually from my right ear to my left ear.

Edward in his entire god like glory walked through the shadows without words straight to me. My smile faded and I felt the urge to walk back because of the intensity in his eyes. I stumbled backwards and hit the side of my bed. I stopped.

Edward walked right up to me our noses were nearly touching. "Ed…" I began to say but I got cut off when his lips were on mine. Edward was not careful with this kiss it did not hurt because he was still in boundaries but it was powerful. My hands (as usual) moved to his head where my fingers ran through his ruffled hair.

As our lips parted slightly Edward murmured "I missed you more than you could imagine." I lost my balance and Edward and I went stumbling backwards onto my bed. "Ahhh" I joked as we fell backwards. I knew Edward had done that on purpose.

Edwards was on top of me with his entire weigh on his hands.

"Edward I missed you so much! And you came back earlier" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you so I made it quick" He explained kissing my neck slowly working his way up and finding his way to my lips. Stuff less control I had missed Edward too much. I moved my hands under the light grey shirt he was wearing while we were still kissing. I slowly moved my hands up his chiseled chest, and I suddenly heard a moan from Edward. He rolled me over so he was on his back while kissing my neck.

My skin was tingling where Edward was kissing me. _This feels so right I have to be close to Bella I just have to ignore the pain._ I had totally forgotten how hard this was for Edward. "Edward stop." I said sadly. Edward pulled back to look at my face. I was breathing quite fast and so was he actually. Edward had a slightly hurt look on his face now. "It's too painful for you" I explained

"No it's not" He protested and went back to kissing my neck. It took a lot to concentrate on what I wanted to say Edward's kisses felt amazing on my neck.

"No…No Edward stop." I said louder. I pushed Edward to the side. He lay there in silence for a few minutes both trying to catch our breath, that was so amazing. It was Edward who broke the silence.

"May I ask what happened with your Father?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing just been having some grief from a couple of people. Nothing to worry about" I stated. Edward smiled.

"That was amazing" He said smugly and still slightly out of breath.

"Yep" I said smiling. All though all I wanted to do was grab Edward and hug him till he would have to take me off. "You seem to be better with the self control thing" I said.

"Yes much better." Edward answered.

"I just wish I didn't care so much about your feelings" I said. Edward shot me a hurt look and I laughed and explained myself. "Because I wouldn't have made you stop." I giggled.

"I could have happily continued." He smiled crookedly. "I just wish I was better than I am, you deserve better." Edward sighed.

"Now don't start with this again!" I rolled over onto my front next to him propping myself with my elbow and stared at him. "I don't want anyone else. I don't care if you're dangerous. I want you no one else. How many times do I have to tell you" I smiled.

"You don't know what you want." Edward replied.

"Excuse me?" I said irritated. "I think I know what I want and I want you, but if you don't want me…" My heart sunk just thinking about it.

"I want you Bella and you know that. It's just I want you to have a normal human life. Experience things you are meant to. Like prom and things like that." Edward explained.

"Even if I wasn't with you I would NEVER go to prom and if you dare take me. Now just relax and stop blaming yourself." I warned him. Edward chuckled.

The room went silent and I was peaceful. I didn't even need meditation to do it for me. I just needed Edward always and forever. He calmed me down, he is everything I need.

The week went so quickly now that Edward was back. There was just something about being with him that made everything so much more fun. Even maths was fun. Edward was in most of all my classes now days because he used that oh so annoying vampire charm on the school staff and got his time table changed.

Edward and I had such fun reading people's minds. I can still remember Friday. We started making fun of everyone's thoughts. We didn't usually make fun of Mike's because Edward got rather jealous and nearly punched him one time because he was day dreaming about me. I had had to put my hand on his shoulder to stop him getting out of his chair and slamming Mike's head into the table.

It sounded so wrong but it felt so nice when Edward got jealous I found it really funny to be honest. He was jealous of a mere human nothing more than a twig to him but still he was jealous. I found it impossible to see how he could be though I would never go for any of the people at this school never in a million years especially now I had Edward.

So it was Monday morning and I was in a good mood as usual. I had five minutes before Edward came to pick me up from school. I had decided to wear my black jeans that I had got on one of my shopping trips with the girls, under covalence from Edward. Long story short Edward is slightly protective of me. I was wearing a blue light weight flowing top that Edward really liked, the weather was nicer than usual so I thought I should make an effort.

Just then I heard the door bell. My heart thumped as I ran down the stairs. "I got it!" I shouted. _You always do! _I heard Charlie think rudely. Charlie had been getting a little jealous because I was spending so much time with Edward. Which I thought was so adorable. That he missed spending time with me. So I was planning to take him out for lunch or something soon.

I quickly opened the door. There Edward was looking stunning (As usual) "Hey Bells" Edward said in his velvet voice. My knees nearly buckled I mean who could not like that voice it was like music.

"H…Hey" I said weakly. I revived myself, a little. "Come in Edward, I'll just go get my bags." I ran up stairs not wanting to waste any time with him. That's what I loved about Edward the affect never left I was always affected by his presence.

Just as I was packing my bags I heard Edward think _Bella hurry up Charlie's giving me evils. _I started laughing. I ran downstairs as quickly as I could nearly tripping on the way down. I saw Edward cringe and ran over to catch me. I stopped before I fell which was lucky. I gave Edward a stern look. "That was close what if Charlie was looking?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, what was I meant to do let you fall and hurt yourself?" He whispered back.

"Well that's the idea. I am meant to live a normal human life, I'm meant to trip silly" I teased him.

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me." Edward chuckled.

I grabbed all my things. Before I could get my coat Edward had already got it for me. He helped me put it on. "Bye Dad I'm going to school now" I shouted grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him out of the door.

"Bye Bells" Charlie would usually be at work right now but he a cover of something he was going fishing with his boys.

* * *

Hope everyone has enjoyed thsi chapter it's sort of just another filler chapter but people don't  
seem to mind so hey : )

Please review I would love to hear your feedback & thank you for reading x


	18. An End To It

It was another slow morning I only Edward was in all of my lessons but one. The ones he was in I enjoyed, as usual. The one lesson without him was hell so boring and Mike was so annoying. I mean he was an okay guy but his mind was just as if not more annoying than his physical form.

I was such a shame I still couldn't keep my mind un-shielded enough to have a hour long conversation with Edward in the lessons he wasn't in that would be amazing but I was getting better I could keep it up for about 10 minutes but it really wasn't so safe I kept nearly fainting which wasn't doing Edward ay favours, I swear if he was human he would have already had a heart attack out of worry for me.

I decided not to sit with the Cullens or Edward today instead I sat with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. It wasn't like I was ignoring them but I just spent all of my time with Edward.

"So Bella do you want to come dress shopping with Jessica and I?" Angela asked me while we were eating.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" I asked stupidly.

"Prom silly" She answered me back smiling.

"Oh yeah…"

"Jess and I thought we would shop super early to make sure we could choose from all of the dresses" She said with a beaming smile on her face. "Are you sure you're not coming to from?" She asked sadly. _It would be so much fun if Bella came._ I heard her think.

"No sorry Angela, me and prom just don't mix everything about it, having to look pretty, dancing… everything." I apologized. "I am really worried Edward is going to force me to go, he really wants to go."

"I'll have to think up something with Edward" She replied winking at me.

"Don't you dare" I said laughing. Angela was so nice to talk to she was a real friend. Jessica was alright but she was kind of bitchy in her head.

Just then Mike and the others joined in our conversation because their separate ones had come to an end. "What's this?" Mike asked.

"We were talking about how Edward and Angela are going to force me to go to prom even though I don't want to go and that I am going shopping with Jessica and Angela." I answer.

_Boy I'd love to come along to that. _Mike thought and he began today dream about what it would be like to have three girls to himself. I resisted the urge to slap him around the face.

I knew Edward shared my opinion when I heard and low growling in his head. _Keep it together man I want to hurt him to. _I thought to Edward. I turned around to see him staring at my friends and I. I smiled at him and looked back round to my friends.

Lunch ended with all of us moaning about homework, school and teachers. I was looking forward to next lesson because I had it with Edward. As we heard the bell ring the whole hall began to move and the volume got higher very quickly. I began to get up and saw Edward walking over to me.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"That was hard for me you know." He replied. "I could so easily hurt that boy for so many things."

"Just remember it's only in his head." I said kissing Edwards's cheek while we walked to class.

"Yes but you can hear and see it to which gets me more mad, you shouldn't have to see the vulgar things human men think sometimes and the way they fantasize about women." Edward ranted.

"Oh and vampires don't fantasize?" I said.

I swear if Edward could blush he would be right now. Did he actually fantasize about me? "No I didn't say that I just said human boys do it so disgustingly." He answered me just as we got to the door way of our classroom.

"I should like to hear some of these fantasise sometime" I whispered and run into class in front of Edward.

Edward and I didn't sit next to each other like we did in my most classes, our teacher hadn't let Edward move she was quite a tough cookie to stand up to Edward like that but still I wanted to be next to him but this lesson I was ok because I was a little embarrassed about what I said to Edward it was a little too confident for me.

I wasn't going to let Edward know that though.

As we began to do work from a book, Edward kept glancing at me I didn't want to look back because I knew I would just blush so I kept my eyes on my book.

"Is there an empty seat next to anyone?" Our teacher asked. "We don't have enough books for one between two."

This just had to be the day the boy I sat next to was ill. Great, just great!

"Oh look there's a seat next to Bella, Mike go and share her book." She ordered him.

_Oh yes, this is going to be a good lesson. _I heard Mike say excitedly in his head.

I heard Edward growl in his head again. _If he so much as thinks one stupid little fantasy about Bella I swear to… _

_Edward! I got it covered. _I interrupted him. I looked over to him and smiled smugly for you see I had a plan. This whole Mike thing was annoying me now as much as it was annoying Edward so I was at least going to try to put it to an end. I knew Edward was going to be listening so I hope he enjoyed it I just knew he would.

"Hey Mike" I said sweetly.

"Hi Bells" Mike replied.

"Hope you don't mind" I smiled as he sat down on the chair next to me. Before Mike got started writing the answers to the questions in the book I started my plan.

"So are you going to prom?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm going with Jess." He replied. _Even though I wanted tot go with you. _"You're not going are you?"

"Na, prom is not for me. If I did go I would only think about going with Edward though. He would look so good in a tux." I said trying to sound dreamy.

"Oh… So you and Cullen are quite serious then?" Mike asked sadly.

"Oh yes, Edward's wonderful sweet, kind and sharing. I don't see us ever breaking up. He is so different from all the annoying boys in this school" I said. I could almost hear Edward smiling behind me. "I really hope Jess and you have a great time at prom."

"Yes I am sure we will" He said kind of determinedly. _Wow Cullen and her seem really serious there's no way I can break that up. _He thought. I was shocked I hadn't realised he was trying to break us up, didn't really matter because it wasn't happening. I smiled to myself. _I guess I should just give up. _He thought depression seeping through his words.

I felt bad about what I had done just crushing Mike like that but it had to be done he was getting annoying and I really did want him to move on and be happy with Jessica they really would make a lovely couple. I kept thinking about things until one of Mikes thoughts burst through.

_What the hell is Cullen laughing at? _He asked rudely in his head. That's when I turned to look at Edward who was sitting at his desk with his head tilted slightly down and he was sniggering to himself.

He had his top teeth over his bottom lip trying not to laugh and his body was shaking slightly with the laughter. I nearly burst out laughing because everyone in the room was shocked.

A Cullen laughing what will happen next, King Kong in Seattle?

I had to stop myself from laughing at Edward. Once the students in my class had gotten over the fact that Edward was laughing they all began to think of him even worse than they normally did. I didn't really blame them if Mike started laughing next to me I would probably think he was slightly weird or had drunk too much.

The lesson ended rather quickly after that. The bell rang and just like the cafeteria the whole class quickly livened up and put their things away.

"Bye Bella, see ya tomorrow" Mike said.

"Yeah by Mike" I replied.

I walked out of class and waited for Edward to catch up with me. Edward walked out extra ordinarily slow for some reason. To him it must have seemed like snail pace to him, the hall nearly completely empty when he finally emerged.

"It's about time" I said smiling. I never got to say that to him so I thought I would say it while I could.

"Bella Marie Swan" Edward said slowly walking towards me. I backed up until I was against the wall.

"What?" I asked nervously like a toddler who had done something wrong and been caught.

"I didn't know you could be so cruel, that has got to be one of the funniest things I had witnessed in while." He said as he began to laugh again. "God I love you" He said kissing my cheek.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Edward Cullen" I said smiling cunningly and began to walk to our next class. Edward walked after me quickly.

"Ow don't say that. It makes me crave to know what you're thinking." He moaned at me. I started to laugh now.

* * *

This has got to be one of my favourite chapters, I love how Bella crushes Mike XD funny stuff.

I hope everyone likes this chapter : )

Please review I love to hear your feedback x


	19. The Dreams

The week went by really quickly but I wasn't having such a great week. I had been thinking… I know dangerous huh? But I had been thinking about Edward and me. How he was a vampire that was going to live forever and me who was a mere human who was going to live for about an average of sixty years.

I don't know why this hadn't a cured to me before but I guess I was just trying to enjoy things and was a bit naïve. Edward hadn't said or thought anything but I didn't want to leave him I wanted to be with him forever and there was only one way that was going to happen.

I had to become a vampire.

I wasn't too scared of the thought but I really should have been. Edward's turning into a vampire was the most painful thing he had gone through and he could still remember the exact pain even after a hundred years but I was willing to sacrifice that for a life with Edward and the Cullens.

I would love to be part of the Cullen family. I smiled slightly at the thought of Alice and I going shopping and actually enjoying it. I also thought about Rosalie and me maybe we would be friends after a few years that would be lovely. Jasper and I could actually have a decent conversation when I was actually standing in front or in the same room as him. I hated how I put him in pain it really made me sad.

I didn't really know what Edward thought about that idea. I knew he believed if you became a vampire you had no soul and that he wouldn't wish his life on anyone that had a choice but what about me? Would he actually want me around for that long?

I knew he loved me but it's like having a best friend spend that two weeks together none stop and even the best of friends start to get on each others nerves. Maybe Edward didn't want me around for that long. I thought sadly to myself.

I had been thinking about this really most of this week. I had been having a really bad recurring dream that Edward refuses to turn me into a vampire and he gets bored with me after a while. I didn't believe he would leave me he might say no to turning me into a vampire though, but it was a horrible dream to have. I had asked Edward casually if I had been talking in my sleep recently and for once I hadn't. Thank God. It also helped that Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking. Things were going in my favour. I mean I would have to tell him what I had been thinking about sooner or later but I choose later.

Maybe he loved me only because he knew that it wouldn't last very long maybe I was like a car you love it and drive it for years but when it breaks down you get over it and you just get a new one… no Edward isn't that cruel or disgusting what was I thinking?

"Bella" I heard Edward say breaking my train of thought. "Bella... We're at your house."

Edward was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I had obviously been thinking quite hard and he could tell because there was curiosity burning in his eyes. I really did feel sorry for him sometimes it must be horrible for him not to be able to hear what I was thinking him because made worried so easily but then I just thought about what hell that would be for me if he could hear them.

I turned to look at him and not out of the window. I had got myself quite worried and upset thinking about my dream and about Edward. I didn't really know what to say to Edward because he would want to know what was wrong.

"Erm… Yeah thanks, ok." I said my voice slightly breaking on the last word and then I was running out of the car. Smooth. Bad move but I wasn't really trying to hide anything… to much.

"Bella?!" Edward called after me worry thick in his voice. _Bella what's wrong!?_ I heard him think.

I run inside my house slamming the door behind me accidently, I didn't mean to slam it I hope Edward didn't think I was mad at him, oh who am I kidding Edward always blames everything on himself. Charlie wasn't home because he had gone to Billy's house and his car had broken and he had just decided to stay over night and sort things out in the morning which I was thankful for I had the house to myself it was peaceful. I had calmed down hearing the silence. _I'm fine Edward. _I thought trying to sound happy.

I was really surprised that Edward hadn't followed and begged to know what was wrong maybe he could see that I needed space oh well… it didn't matter why he hadn't it was just good that he hadn't.

I went to my room and unpacked my school bag and lay down on my bed. I had been so tired recently. I started to think of things I could occupy myself with to stop me thinking about Edward and the future but just as I thought I should read I felt my lids get really heavy and before I knew it I was asleep on my bed.

~Dream~

Suddenly I heard a scream I couldn't do anything I was just watching I was not in the scene I couldn't do anything to help.

I saw a normal girl with luscious ginger coloured wavy hair she would have been stunningly pretty if her face wasn't so horrified and scared she was running into an alley way and I was running after her but I was so much faster than her, inhumanly fast.

I was in front of her now and she was backed into a corner in an alley way. I didn't know where it was it could have been a different country for all I knew.

"What are you? Your eyes… they're red!" She whispered in panic. Suddenly I moved forwards… that's when I realized I wasn't me but whoever I was watching this scene through was a vampire.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." I heard a man's voice. This vampire's thoughts had obviously crept into my head while I was sleeping and I couldn't escape it but it was so real like the vampires thoughts I was reading was lying right next to me, so clear.

This was worse than anything I had ever been through because when I was a child I couldn't see things in peoples mind but since I had meet Edward I had been able to do it this was horrible.

"Stay away from me." The girl tried to say but it came out as a screech.

"Never." He responded. The vampire was right in front of the girl now. I could just see everything through his eyes like I was doing this to this poor girl. I had to wake up. _WAKE UP BELLA! _I screamed in my head.

"No.. please don't" She whispered. That's when he slapped her across the face, I heard a crack. He broke her jaw! She gasped.

He bent his head down and started to kiss her neck while it was pushed to the left from the slap he had just given her. "Mmmm… you smell so good…" He said licking the girls neck, and that's when it started.

The ginger haired girl began to scream and screech non stop… gasping in pain. The vampire was now drinking her blood. "Stop screaming!" He shouting after drinking some of her blood. I could see in his mind he was enjoying this not just the taste but the whole scene this innocent girl screaming for mercy and the feeling of being all powerful. "You taste too good for you to ruin the moment by screaming… but don't worry I know how to shut you up." He said.

Suddenly his hands were on either side of her face, he pulled her face to the front so it was facing her and this woman face was the sight of horror her eyes were wide open and tears were streaming down her face. Her whole face was a horrible ghostly greenie yellow colour and her mouth had blood dripping from the left corner, he bent down and licked the blood off the side of her mouth and moaned and then without out any emotion he snapped her neck with such force.

Suddenly her neck broke and she feel silent, her head dropped and he went back to drinking her blood.

As he broke her neck I heard a massive crack and it hurtled me back to reality.

~End of Dream~

I was sitting completely upright in my bed in my room in Forks, I wasn't anywhere hurting or seeing someone hurt I was safe.

I was sitting there crying, gasping for air. Suddenly I saw something move in the shadows something was walking out of the shadows… a figure. I let out a ear piecing scream in horror my legs kicked at the bed until I was squashed up against the head of my bed.

* * *

Cliffhanger ; )

I adore this chapter but I don't think the dream is scary enough? Was it scary I have never written scary lol. I really hope everyone likes it sorry about the cliffhanger I just had to do it XD

Please review I love to hear your feedback especially on this chapter PLEASE! x  
I promise it will make me write faster x


	20. Business As Usual

"Bella" I heard from the figure walking out of the shadows. I didn't move I was still frozen right up against my beds back board, just frozen. "Shhhhh… it's ok it's me Edward." He said walking further from the shadows I could see his face now I knew it was Edward though because of his voice but I couldn't move. "Bella?" Edward said slowly holding out one hand like I was a bomb about to explode at any moment and he had to be gentle.

I was still crying and I was now shaking as well. Edward walked over slowly to the bed and sat next to me he made sure he sat down gently and slowly. He took me into his arms and I began to sob. "Shhh… it's ok. It's all over Shhh…" He reassured me. Edward had obviously seen it to. He probably would have ignored it if he hadn't of thought I would be seeing it.

"That poor…girl…it's…so… so horrible" I said between sobs. I hugged Edward tightly pulling myself right into him where I felt safe. My head was resting on his chest.

"I know, I know… Shhhh…" Edward whispered, he gently kissed the top of my head.

"How could… he…do that?" I asked I had started to calm down I wasn't shaking but I was still crying un-controllably.

"Shhhh, just don't think about it" Edward instructed me. Edward was rocking me gently I felt so unbelievably safe in his arms nothing could hurt me there but I still had images in my head things I don't think I would forget. I shivered thinking about them.

Edward sat with me all night. Every now and again he would say something to calm me down. I stopped sobbing but my eyes never dried until I fell back to sleep after, I didn't have any nightmares it was a clear night after that. I could relax as I slept I didn't even have the dream about Edward.

I woke up to another grey day but before I noticed that I noticed Edward lying in front of me, we were face to face and his face was twisted with worry. I squinted at the morning light.

"Bella… are you ok?" He asked slowly.

"Erm… Yeah." I said quietly my throat really dry.

"Sorry I scared you last night." He apologized.

"It's ok." I replied. "Thanks for coming."

"What? Why apologize? I couldn't just leave you alone? Once I heard his mind I knew I had to be with you just in case you heard or saw anything and un-fortunately you saw and heard the worst. I was going to try and wake you up and make you think of something else but I was too late." Edward explained.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Bella, look at me." He said bluntly I looked up into his gorgeous topaz eyes. "You're safe ok? Nothing can hurt you here not when I am around." He said determinedly.

"I know I am safe, stupid." I said playfully hitting Edward on the arm.

"She's back." Edward said with a giant smile on his face.

"Shut …" I began to say but Edwards's lips stopped me mid sentence. Still kiss was short and sweet just a kiss.

"I'm glad you alright"

Edward pulled away with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I said sitting up. Before Edward could answer me I got such a headache something like a head rush but probably from lack of sleep. My hands flew to my head. "Owww…" I moaned.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quickly. Sitting up extremely fast he put one hand on my shoulder the other on my cheek the bit that wasn't covered by my hands. I took my hands away from my head.

"Yeah just a slight headache, stop worrying so much. You sound like my dad" I teased. "I guess it's business as usual."

"Well I am older than him" Edward joked. I hopped out of bed and didn't immediately start walking that's the last thing I need to stand up then immediately fall flat on my face. Yep sounds like something I would do.

I heard Edward chuckle lightly. "Shut up" I said turning around to his face.

"Never" Edward retaliated.

"Ergg do I have to get changed?" I moaned. It was Saturday and I really couldn't be bothered to.

"Yes you do, I thought we could go to my house?" Edward asked. It didn't really bother me that much going to the Cullen's house anymore it was my second home. I just hated putting Jasper through the pain of me being there and Rosalie still didn't like me

"Sure, but I can't be bothered with clothes." I slumped back on the bed and Edward started laughing again. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward said he quickly stopped thinking about it because there was nothing in his mind now that I would find remotely funny.

"Aww come on" I moaned.

"Definitely not, it's rude." Edward explained. I did a sad face and looked at Edward. "Nope."

Fine then lets try something else… I know I have nothing to lose and it works on me why not at least try it. "Fine then lets try something else then." I said slyly. I got over Edward on my hands and knees and started kissing his neck.

"Bella what are you…" Edward said trailing off. Are you joking me is this working? I asked myself.

"Now do you want to tell me?" I asked between kisses.

"Bella, stop… it's… it's dangerous." Oh my word I had actually got Edward Cullen stuttering for words.

"You do it so why can't I?" I asked. "Now are you going to tell me?" I had to concentrate quite hard to make sure that I stayed focused.

"No." Edward said firmly. _Edward keep it together. Don't lose control resist the urge just to touch her. _Edward told himself in his head.

It wasn't just Edward enjoying this, his skin was so cold and tingly under my lips, if felt so good. I made my way up to his lips kissed him slowly while un-doing the shirt he was wearing. _Control. _Edward thought weakly. We were both breathing heavily now.

Suddenly our lips parted and I was on my back and Edward was on top of me. "The tables are turned" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you weren't meant to be touching me." I said laughing.

"Hey no fair." Edward complained.

"Tough" I said laughing and wriggling out from underneath him. I grabbed some clothes and before I ran out of the room I said: "I don't even care what you were thinking about that was hilarious." I said.

When I came back into the room Edward had done his shirt back up and was sitting at the end of my bed. "Well that was fun" I smirked. "What do you think?" I said giving a twirl in the clothes I had gotten into they were nothing special jeans and a blouse.

"Stunning as usual" Edward commented.

"Oh don't lie" I said blushing.

"I'm not lying" Edward said getting up to stand in front of me he bent his head down and kissed my cheek. "You always look beautiful."

"Stop it you're making me blush" I said grabbing Edwards hand and running down stairs.

Once we got the Edwards house we didn't do anything important Alice stole me for a few hours making me try clothes on, saying what I thought of certain outfits. I also watched Jasper, Emmet and Edward play fighting. For someone who didn't know them it must look pretty scary but little bits made me laugh.

When Emmet through Edward across the field and onto his butt it made me laugh so much. Edward looked over to me a winked. "Go get 'em Edward!" I cheered. I heard and growl from Edwards mind and started giggling.

"God those boys" I heard from someone. I turned around and saw Esme standing there.

"Yep boys" I said smiling.

"Thank You Bella" Esme thanked me randomly. "You've made Edward so happy he has changed so much."

"Esme I keep telling you, you don't have to thank me for anything." I replied.

"Still I like to thank you. It still amazes me how you can be so ok with all this." She said gesturing to the huge fight happening in front of us.

"Me to, Edward and I have pinned it down to my brain not working properly." We both laughed together.

"Well whatever it is I love it. Well enjoy." She said laughing again.

"I will" I replied as she walked away back into the house.

After the fight had finished they all came over to me. "Now Bella you have to choose a winner." Emmet smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, none of us are dead or un conscious so you choose." He explained.

"Edward" I shouted. Edward starting laughing he ran up to me and hugged me. He began to spin me around in circles.

"Oh no, our judge is bias" Emmet shouted sarcastically.

"Oh no." Jasper chipped in.

"You bet she is" Edward said laughing me. He stopped spinning me round and kissed me on the lips as if I wasn't dizzy enough.

"Well I'm going to take my leave." Jasper said smiling he ran off so fast I couldn't even see his figure.

"Ow get a room" Emmet joked. Edward and I stopped kissing.

"God I am dizzy." I complained.

"Wow I didn't realize Edward was such a good kisser" Emmet said nudging me in Edwards' arms. "Or maybe Bella just doesn't have any experience"

"Hey!" I shouted wriggling out of Edwards arms and started chasing Emmet, he was on the other side of the field and I was still with Edward. "Cheat!" I shouted putting to hands by my mouth to make sure he heard it.

"Come on Bella" Edward said taking my hand and walking me into the house. "But I am a good kisser" Edward said laughing.

"Modest with it" I joked.

"Very" He chipped in.

Later on Edward played me some piano. "Wow, you're good." I said shocked as his fingers moved across the keys.

"It's beautiful." I heard Esme say from the kitchen. I turned around and she empathized the pencil in her hand. "I ran out upstairs" she laughed gently. I smiled at her as she disappeared upstairs.

"Do you want me to teach you something?" Edward asked when he was finished playing.

"No thanks, I can just tell I am not going to be very good, you know bad hand eye coadunation and all" Edward laughed.

"Maybe that's a good idea you might break it." He joked.

"Hey!" I protested. "All I do in this house is get made fun of." I made a toddlers face unhappy face.

"You don't just get made fun of" Edward said, I thought he was trying to make me feel better then he said. "You get teased to." He winked.

"Fine then, I will break you piano." I said lifting my arms up in the air pretending like I was going to hammer them down on the keys. I wouldn't do any damage but whatever.

I swung my arms down and Edward caught my wrists, suddenly everything changed I was getting swung around. Once reality came back to me I realized Edward had scooped me up in this arm and was cradling me. "Time to go home" He smiled.

"Bye everyone!" I shouted through the house as Edward was carrying me out. Suddenly Alice and Esme were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye Bella" Esme said waving. I tried waving to her but it was a bit hard I was facing the door.

"Wow Bella, you look like you have got yourself into quite a pickle." Alice joked.

"I guess I have bye Alice, Bye Esme." I said. Suddenly I heard Emmet shout from outside with Jasper as well.

"Bye" Jasper shouted.

"Bye Bells, you two behave now." Emmet shouted.

"Bye and we'll try" I managed to shout before Edward opened the door.

Just then the door opened and Carlisle emerged. "Well Bella I see you're going home then" Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't hang around erm… I don't really have any power" I said wriggling.

"I see" Carlisle said. "Well go ahead Edward." He moved to the side and gestured with one hand to the garage.

"Thank you." Edward said smiling.

* * *

Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter I know I left the last one on a cliffhanger but I went on a weekend away and I have been working on another fanart for Night World. If you have never heard of Night World then Google it!!!!! and read them they are amazing. So look out for that coming soon. x

I really love this chapter and I hope you do to.

Please review and leave me a comment I love and need to hear your feedback ^_^


	21. Mad

*MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR*

Chapter 5 has now been uploaded because a few people have  
been telling me it was the same as chapter 4 I checked it out  
and you were right so I have uploaded the real ch.5 hopefully  
things are a bit more clear in chapter 6 XD

* * *

Edward carried me outside and through to the garage. "Put me down now, my legs do work" I moaned wriggling in his arms, they tightened around me.

"Nope." Edward said smugly. I huffed dramatically and wriggled again. Edward walked into the garage with all the Cullen's flashy cars they were all so clean compared to most of the cars and vans in Forks it made me laugh.

Edward walked over to the Volvo and plopped me in the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers seat in record time. "What you mean I'm allowed to do my own seat belt up?" I said sarcastically giggling.

"I will allow it just this once." Edward said laughing back. I did my seat belt up and we began to drive home. We didn't really talk in the car so unfortunately that gave me mind free time to think it's self. I worried that I was going to have the nightmare about Edward again and start talking about it in my sleep.

If Edward heard I would have to tell him what had been on my mind all this week and I would rather not, not until I had to. It's not that I was embarrassed I was pretty sure he would get mad with me and I hated being mad at Edward and Edward being mad at me so I would shut up for now.

But why I had been thinking all these things and more I had been staring out of the wind shield and Edward could see my expression not good. Edward could read my face like a book now because he was making up for not being able to read my mind.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked suddenly. I was shocked then I quickly shrugged it off if I didn't answer soon he would know he was right.

"Nothing" I said turning to him and smiling. He gave me a disapproving look. "Nothing at all." I reassured him. Great now I was lying to Edward. Oh well he had lied to me enough times.

That's when we pulled up to my house. "Well I will see you up there in about ten minutes" Edward said happily.

"Ok… cool" I said dumbly. I hopped out of the car and ran inside.

"Hey Dad how's the car!" I shouted , I knew Charlie was here because the lights were on.

"Hey Bells, it's all fixed. Not going to break down again… hopefully. Did you have a nice day?" He asked.

"Yeah it was so much fun, I watched…" I quickly corrected myself before I said the wrong thing. "…Edward playing the piano." That was close I was going to say I watched all the boys fight. I could have meant play fighting but just to be on the safe side I kept my mouth shut.

"There's some food in the fringe." Charlie shouted.

"What! You made dinner" I said sarcastically.

I heard Charlie chuckle from the direction of the TV. "It's ok Dad I had something at the Cullens and I'm not that hungry today."

I looked at my watch as I walked up the stairs, no Edward wouldn't be back already so I ran in my room not bothering to check if he was there of not. I grabbed my Pyjamas off the end of my bed and ran to the toilet to get changed. I would have got changed in my bedroom but I didn't really want Edward to walk in un-expectedly.

He had no warning after all he couldn't read my mind so he would have no idea. I shuddered at that thought.

I walked back into my room and Edward was still not there, I couldn't really think for anything to do so I walked over to my bed got under the covers and lay down on the bed and waited.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I realized two things. One: I was really, really tired. Two: I could feel arms encircling my waist.

I felt Edward's lips on my neck; he started from the bottom of my neck and began to kiss upwards to my jaw line. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked his breath tickling my neck and lower ear.

I don't know why but it made me a little annoyed that Edward was trying to find out what was wrong I mean he was aloud to want to know it was natural but some things I wanted to myself.

"Edward don't…" I tried to say strongly but the mix of my sleepiness and Edwards kisses were sending me to sleep. I only had that one thought before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

I woke up suddenly breathing heavily. I sat up slowly and looked around it was pitch black but I was in my room I new that. What had woken me up I wondered as I lay back down. That's when it came to me "Stupid freaking dream." I mumbled under my breath. At least Edward didn't seem to be here thank God. I feel back to sleep minutes after I had woken up the warmth of my bed just made it so easy.

I woke up in the morning on Monday morning to a grey morning; as usual it actually brought a smile to my face. It's nice to know something's never change. "Hey Bells." Edward said. I jumped slightly.

"Geez do you mind" I said smiling back at him. His face was hard and un expressionless slightly angry even. "What's wrong?" I asked scrambling out of bed to wear he was standing. I stood in front of him looking up.

"Bella you were talking in your sleep last night." He said bluntly. _OH NO!_ Not yet I don't want him to know. I quickly looked at the floor. What was I meant to do? I saw a pile of clothes I had put on the rocking chair in the corner of my room, bingo. At least I could figure out what I could do in the bathroom while getting changed.

"I have to go get changed" I said quickly running to get the clothes on the rocking chair. I didn't even get a chance to touch the pile of clothes Edward had grabbed my wrist. "No Edward don't" I pleaded it was just going to make him mad if I told him.

He pulled me backwards and pinned me against the small bit of wall next to my window. He wasn't trying to force the information out of me the way he usually did by kissing me till I was going to internally combust. He looked right into my eyes and said strongly: "Bella, what is wrong?"

There was a possibility that I had had a random dream and it wasn't the nightmare… yeah that is it. "What did you hear me say_?" Please, please, please not the nightmare._

"You were calling my name, telling me not to go and that I should wait until you died to leave." _DAMMIT! _His voice was strained and very confused. I didn't say anything. "Bella?"

"Don't get mad ok?" I asked looking up from the floor.

"Ok…" Edward replied hesitantly. I might as well tell him everything all at once.

"I have been thinking a lot about the future and I got myself a little bit worked up because you're obviously not human and you don't age and I still do. I would not like to be going out with a person who _looks _seventeen when I am eighty and let's face it I might not even last till then knowing what I am like." I took a breath and began again. "I have been thinking and I want you to turn me into a vampire and don't you even dare think about butting in I am not finished" I said loudly when I saw Edward open his mouth. "I started having this nightmare where you left me because you realized I was going to age which is perfectly fine honestly who really wants to kiss a grandma but in the nightmare I just stand there and plead you not to go but you go anyway and I know you would never do that… I understand if you did though…" I trailed off then took a big in take of air. "I know you probably don't want to turn me into a vampire because you believe when you turn into a vampire you loose your soul and you're going to do the annoying thing and say that you won't take me soul away from me. Another reason is well… you probably don't want to have me around for eternity that's understandable what man in there right man wants to me stuck with one girl without even going out with others, oh and don't give me that crap about having a normal life if you haven't already noticed I don't exactly fit in in the human world…." I trailed off again this time I had actually run out of air. I saw Edward open his mouth again and I put one finger up to tell him I wasn't finished. After I got my breath back I said: "Please don't be mad."

Well that was it all that I had been thinking about for the past week and now Edward was going to be mad I still didn't quite know exactly how he was going to react to the whole turn me into a vampire thing I had really thought about it and it's wanted I wanted to do. I wanted Edward for eternity.

I hadn't realized but while I was talking I had began to look down at the floor again _Coward! _You couldn't even look him in the eyes. I looked up to see the expression on his face. He had blocked his thoughts from me I was starting to get worried now.

Suddenly Edward let a slow breath and sighed. He grabbed and a hugged me close to his body he put one hand on my head and the other on the small of my back. "You have such little faith in me." He sighed into my ear. "I do want you for eternity and I couldn't care less about the other fish in the sea but I will not risk your soul or your chance at a normal human life because I am so selfish that's not right." He explained.

"It's not selfish if I want it and I said don't give me that crap about a normal life or my soul." I replied quietly.

Edward pulled back and looked at my face. "I won't do it."

"Then I will get Alice to do it." I said stubbornly.

Edward growled. "I won't let you do it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine!" I snapped running to the bathroom. I knew this would happen now we are both mad! I took a cold shower and tried to relax boy this was going to be a fun day wasn't. I think I was just going to forget it even happened pretend things were normal.

* * *

So she finally asked him and let she predicted it failed XD  
Sorry I haven't uploaded as quick as usual but I am working on another fanfiction x

Please review I love to hear your feedback good and bad x


	22. Dresses

I managed to relax when the hot water from the shower blasted through. I got dressed in one of my favourite outfits. I don't know why but I had put together an outfit which was a bit flashy compared to Edward I'd still look like I was dressed in a black bag but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I giggled to myself as I watched my hair… _Great and now I'm insane laughing to myself in the shower_ at that I sighed. I got dressed, did my make-up and dried my hair all in the bathroom. I grabbed the door knob and just before I opened the bathroom door I took a deep breath that I hoped to God Edward couldn't hear. _Act Normal! _I instructed myself.

I walked into my bedroom and heard Edward think: _I upset her but she looks fine no, she's just hiding it._ Oh well it doesn't matter Edward knows I was just faking it because that conversation is NOT over.

"What are you looking at?" I smiled.

"You look really pretty I like the outfit." He replied. I blushed as usual.

I went over to my Chester draws and put some stuff away. "Yeah the black bag's great." I mumbled I couldn't care less if Edward heard.

Mondays were never good but the school day went by quite quickly the usual routine I kept pretending I wasn't mad at Edward but by the end of the day it was hard to keep being mad at him. I just loved Edward to much to be mad. I was still annoyed though and I still definitely wanted to become a vampire my mind was made up. Today I was going dress shopping with Jess and Angela. I was actually really looking forward to it I wasn

't much of a shopper but I didn't hate it and I like to dress up but I was not going to prom not matter what. I was going to be really fun I loved hanging out with Edward and the Cullens but I hadn't really spent much time with my friends so this was going to be lovely.

* * *

When we arrived at the dress shop Angela and Jess ran off and brought back about 5 dresses each to try on I made myself comfortable on a chair next to the changing rooms. It was a good job that there was no one else in the shop because there were only two changing rooms and we had taken both.

Jess came out the changing room wearing a beautiful dress it was a nude peachy skin coloured strapless dress with ruffled light fabric all of the dress and there was a thick band of silk but under the chest and stopped just above her knee, the dress looked amazing on her but she turned her nose up and went to try something else on. I guess it wasn't over the top enough for Jess she really wanted to stand out at prom. I think she looked best in that dress.

Angela wasn't as bad she tried most of her dresses on and only the ones she liked she showed us which was better than Jess who I think was just fishing for compliments. Angela had chosen her dress way before Jess it was a stunning baby blue lilac strap less dress made out of a flowing material which went down to under her knee. It also had a band just under the chest but this was just covered in sequins and jewels. The coloured complimented her skin colour perfectly and I knew she would look amazing for Eric. While we were waiting for Jess Angela went over to a nearby rail of dresses and pulled one out.

"Hey Bella, why don't you try this on while we are waiting?" She asked put the dress up against her and twirling in a circle towards me.

"I'm fine Ang" I said laughing at her.

"Oh go on, you not loosing anything." She said shoving the dress in my hands and pushing me into the empty changing room.

"Angela" I whined. I hadn't really looked at the dress that much I was focusing more on Angela. It was actually and really beautiful dress trust Angela to pick out something I really like I bet if Jess had to pick something out for me I would hate it, I held back a laugh.

The dress was a bit to over the top for a prom maybe for a wedding or another special occasion. It was a sleeveless white and black with jewels sewn on in different places not tacky but tasteful the bust was bunched in the middle and was a silky black fabric nicely dotted with jewels with a white decorative piece. The rest of the dress was white expect a beautiful floral black pattern that came down from the chest and stopped a few centimetres below it. Over the pure white fabric there was a see through layer with the crystals and jewels on. It was a very nice dress I will give Angela that.

"You done putting it on yet?!" I heard Angela shout from outside.

"Just putting it on!" I shouted in reply. I scrambled to get into the dress and do the zipper up, but really do they ever put the zippers for dresses in easy to reach places? It's so annoying it took me a while to get it together. I didn't bother looking in the mirror because I had taken so long to get the dress on. I pulled the curtain back from the changing room to see Angela's face light up.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You are look absolutely stunning." She said bluntly. I started to blush I was pretty sure she was lying because I never wore dresses and usually that was for a reason but she really did seem to like it. "Haven't you looked in the mirror?" She asked in surprise.

"No should I?" I asked cautiously. Just before I mad my way to the mirror Jess came out of her changing room in her jeans and hoodie after trying on the last dress. _Oh my God! Bella looks beautiful! _

"Look Jess what do you think?" Angela said pointing to me.

"Yeah it looks alright" Jess said slowly. _Thank God she's not going to prom all the boys would be drawling over her. _Jess bitched in her head.

I couldn't look that pretty… could I? I was blushing badly by this time. I walked over to the big mirror that was by the changing rooms feeling pretty stupid because I was still wearing my dirty trainers; they kept peeking out as I walked. I heard Angela squeal as I reached the mirror and looked at myself.

Wow. The dress made my skin look like porcelain it nearly looked like one of the Cullens and darken my hair it almost looked black. My lips were a dark cherry red colour completing the whole look. I did love how I looked in this dress but I would never go to prom I smiled at myself in the mirror. I hadn't noticed but I was fiddling with the bracelets on my right hand when I heard: _Bella you look indescribably beautiful_ suddenly on of my beaded bracelets flung across the room under a rail of dresses.

"What happened there Bells?" Angela asked.

"Oh sorry I just heard a really annoying noise almost like that buzzing sound bees make you know the ones everybody hates." I said.

"Erm… ok…" Jess said slowly.

"It just slipped off my wrist I guess." I tried to correct myself. I was going to kill Edward he was obviously spying on me because he probably couldn't have heard Angela's or Jess's thoughts from Forks and that was what he had done because my mind was closed. He was going to get a talking to. "I'm just going to get changed." I smiled at my friends.

"Sure you don't want to change your mind about prom" Angela shouted behind me.

"Not a chance Ang" I laughed. While I was changing I realized that I was pretty annoyed with Edward I tried to figure out why because usually I probably would have found it sweet how protective Edward was that he would come and spy on me. I don't think it was because I needed some time alone with my 'girlfriends' I didn't mind spending time with Edward anytime. Then I realized what was bothering me so much it was the incident this morning the argument was clawing its way back.

The thing that was bugging me was the fact that Edward wouldn't turn me into a vampire and have me for eternity yet he spent every second worrying, stalking or apparently thinking about me. Ergggg… I was just stressed out.

We left the dress store after paying for the dresses Angela and Jess bought for prom and putting the dress I tried on back on the rail even though Angela kept bugging me to change my mind about prom. All I could hear was Jess telling Angela to shut up in her head, Jess really didn't want me to come to prom it kind of made me smile.

I started to search for that stupid silver Volvo or a clean flashy sports car that gave a Cullen away. I couldn't find one I never did see a Volvo or a sports car even on the way home I wasn't expecting not to see one single Volvo but I didn't how ironic. Jess dropped me off at my house. "Thanks for coming and helping us pick our dresses." She said nicely.

"Yeah it was so much fun with you there to and you so should've bought that dresses and rocked it at prom." Angela giggled.

"Keep dreaming Ang. Well see you later thanks for the lift Jess." I said inside trying to hide from the cold. Edward wasn't in my room when I went upstairs and I was kind of happy I was mad for a stupid reason and I didn't really want to face him.

I got dressed in the toilet just in case and hopped into bed. I sighed after the covers had settled around me because it was so cosy and warm I soon fell asleep. To wake up shortly later panting it was the dream again. "Ergggg" I moaned out loud. "Piss off you stupid dream" I whispered loudly into the darkness. I huffed and slung myself back on the pillow.

I got back to sleep after I had calmed down and it was smooth sailing literally I dreamed I went sailing with Mike… ewww weird huh?

* * *

So I thought this was the coolest idea (look below) you can see what dresses I am talking about now ^_^  
Just replace the (DOT) with a real dot (.) and enter into the address bar : )

Jess 1st dress:  
http://blog(DOT)timesunion(DOT)com/kristi/files/2009/10/asos-prom-dress(DOT)jpg

Jess final dress:  
http://media(DOT)onsugar(DOT)com/files/ons1/281/2817629/07_2009/05/plus-size-prom-dresses-6(DOT)jpg

Angela (blue one):  
http://rockwallrocks(DOT)files(DOT)wordpress(DOT)com/2009/03/prom-dresses(DOT)jpg

Bella:  
http://i167(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/u157/snow_pearl11/Faviana5926PromDress(DOT)jpg

Please review I love to hear your feedback good and bad!  
Thank you for reading x


	23. Blackmail & a Gift

I woke up in the morning remembering the weird dream I had had the night before after the dream about Edward. I sat up in my bed and stretched. When I actually took the time to look around my room I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room he made me jump slightly. "Oh" I squealed quietly. I giggled what an odd noise to make when I get scared.

"Morning" I said cheerfully, I was in a much better mood today I was trying to forget all that drama yesterday it still bugged me but there wasn't anything I could do about it. When Edward didn't answer me I saw the angry look he had been wearing. "Edward? You ok?" I said slowly walking towards him. "Edward?" He was staring at my bed where I had been sleeping.

"You had the dream again." He said rudely.

"Good morning to you to." I said slightly irritated. He got out of the rocking chair and stood right in front of me. Edward bent his head and softly kissed my lips.

"Good Morning." He whispered. His cool breath tickled my face.

"Much better." I said smiling back at him.

I tried to move to get downstairs and gobble up some breakfast but Edward was stopping me with his rock solid arms. "Ermm… excuse me?" I laughed.

"You're mad." Edward stated bluntly.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not" I said annoyed. "I was slightly annoyed _yesterday_."

"I'm sorry I annoyed you but I tried so hard not to think anything then I saw you through Angela's eyes and I guess I wasn't paying much attention to shielding my mind from you I lost control." I scoffed at his lack of control. "But you did look stunning we should really go to prom."

"There is no way in hell I am going to prom and there is nothing you can say or do that can change my mind." I huffed and headed for the door I was starving.

"Nothing I can say or do huh?" Edward said smugly. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at the door, I didn't like the way he said that he's up to something. Edward walked around me and stood in front of me again.

"I will think about… changing you" Cringing away from the thought of me as a vampire. "_if_ you come to the prom with me" He smirked.

Oh my god. I was going to kill him. "That's blackmail and you're only going to _think_ about it!" I said through clenched teeth. My hands were balled into fists by my side.

"I love you so it makes the blackmail more enjoyable right and it is thinking or nothing." He said smugly he bent his head slowly going in to kiss me again. Just before he hit my lips I turned my head to the right so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"I will go." I said. I wanted what I wanted I would do anything I had to, to get even close and I needed Edward to know that.

"Really?" Edward said extremely surprised leaning back from the kiss.

"But you're paying for the dress" I growled.

"Do not worry I already bought the one in the shop." Edward smiled at me. I swear I actually nearly hit him in that moment but I think my brain registered that that would hurt me more than it would hurt him… actually it wouldn't hurt him. So instead I walked out of my bedroom and slammed the door in Edward's face as he tried to follow.

How dare he blackmail me like that? He probably was going to say no to me becoming a vampire anyway and I was just going to wither away and get old and wrinkly and he would not age a bit. The thing that was worse than aging was the fact that I would die and I would have to leave him. No choice.

I still love Edward more than my own life but god he was annoying. I smiled to myself he was very clever I will give him that. _Bye Bella, See you at school be careful driving to school. I won't be at school today it's a sunny day. Come to my house after school. I love you. _I heard Edward think. He knew I needed space. Could I even remember how to drive my truck? I hadn't driven to school in months.

As I drove to school I began to think about prom. Walking in in that over the top showy white and black dress people looking at me, having to dance, probably falling over while dancing, dancing badly… I shivered just thinking about it. I was not looking forward to this.

I wonder why Edward wanted me to come to his house I didn't want him to say sorry because I knew I was being selfish. Just because I didn't want to go to prom didn't mean that he didn't and as a couple you need to compromise and do things you will both enjoy and I wasn't doing that. I was still angry about the dress because it really was to fancy for prom, beautiful but over the top. Maybe I could get him to compromise? Suddenly I remembered something high heels! I groaned again. This was not going to be fun.

I went through the day trying not to miss Edward. I could never stay mad at him it was impossible I began to miss him a lot by the end of the day. At least I was going to get to see him as soon as school ended and as fast as my poor little truck could take me.

When I got to Edward's house I was really tired school was so boring on the sunny days or the days when Edward was 'camping'. I forced myself out of my truck into the cold I really could fall right asleep if I found a sofa on the door step no questions asked I would lie down.

I waited at the door not bothering to knock on the door because the whole house would be able to smell me and Alice would have seen me coming. I waited for 2 minutes… ok this was weird. "Edward?" I asked into thin air. Pushing the door, it opened at my touch. I walked into the dark living to see it illuminate as I walked in. The lights flashed brightly and I could see the room now.

I was immediately wide awake the scene shocked me back from near sleep. The room was covered in bunches of red roses and sprinkled all over the floor was white and red rose petals. I stood in shock, mouth hanging open. A small noise escaped my mouth but nothing coherent. Edward's black piano was almost sparkling with the contrast of white and red against black it looked so shiny.

I heard Edward chuckle with a smug look on his face. He walked slowly out of the kitchen which was pitch black. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair just looked amazing. It knocked the breath out of me seeing him looking so… well… **stunning.**

"Wh…Wha…t?" I asked stupidly still shocked at the room it was beautiful.

"I wanted to say sorry and give you a gift." Edward laughed.

What Edward just said snapped me back from being shocked I wouldn't let him apologize for something that was my fault. "Edward you don't have to apologize and I won't let you give me a present either." I said turning to run out of the door.I felt so guilty but I wouldn't let him give me anything and he really didn't have to say sorry for anything I was the one in the wrong. Just before I walked out of the door Edward gently grabbed my wrist twisted me away from the door and closed it with his foot. I was now pressed against the door. Edward was centimetres away from me.

"The present doesn't count because I have a feeling you're not going to enjoy it" He said evilly.

"Fine" I sighed. Edward kissed me passionately on the lips and told me to go change. "Change into what?" I asked confused once my heart beat had become more normally rhythmic.

"Go into my room" He smiled cheekily.

I made my way up to Edwards' room scanning for the others minds but it seemed as thought Edward had kicked them all out I giggled imagining the fight he and Rosalie probably had. I walked into Edwards' room to see the familiar white and black dress hanging over the side of one of his leather couches I groaned loudly making sure Edward heard me. That wasn't the worst of it. Alice had added a tiara and diamond necklace. I didn't even want to think if it was fake or real and if it was real how much it cost. I just huffed and sighed but put everything on. Then I saw the high heeled shoes that were slightly hidden under everything. _Oh no!_ I moaned in my head. I was just going to fall over.

I ran across into the Cullen's bathroom checking myself in the mirror, my hair was a complete mess even with the tiara in it. I was wearing pretty much no make-up as usual and I looked a mess. There was no point Edward out did me anyway.

I walked down the stairs in the high heeled shoes Alice bought me trying my hardest to stay vertical the shoes weren't even that high but anything above normal foot level was dangerous for Bella Swan. Edward was waiting standing in the middle of the lounge which had been cleared of all furniture apart from the piano. "So what is this present then?" I asked curiously walking up to him.

"Dancing." Edward said bluntly smiling cheekily.

"No…" I groaned.

"Seeing as though you are going to prom I knew that you would be worried about dancing so I thought I would give you some dance lessons before we go." Edward explained.

"Couldn't you have just let me make an idiot out of myself?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"…Because now I am going to make an idiot out of you twice and the rest of our year." I explained blushing. It was stupid but I didn't want to seem completely stupid in front of Edward but I guess I did that naturally with the two left feet and the clumsiness.

"Oh Bella, I already know your dangerously clumsy and I completely adore you anyway." Edward said taking my left hand in his and placing his other hand on the small of my back. He had pulled me right against his chest and I could feel his breath on my face I smiled up at him. He crookedly smiled back. "Now do you think you can move your foot without falling?" He half laughed.

"No."

* * *

  
I love how cheeky and evil Edward has become in this story it makes me laugh : )  
I would want to say a great big thank you to everyone who has added my story and me to various favourites and alerts lists etc. It means a lot to me knowing that peopel actually read and enjoy my stories.

Please review I would love to read your feedback good or bad x


	24. Forks Fair

Edward and I danced for a while and I managed to trip more than five times and every single time I would blush. I was wondering how my blood had the energy to get to my cheeks every time because I was tired after dancing. I guess you could say I was getting better and then I tripped for the sixth time.

I feel forwards into Edwards's chest I held my breath I hoped my closeness wasn't making him uncomfortable. When I read his mind he was just enjoying himself. Edward seemed to enjoy everything though. "Sorry" I sighed stepping back. I looked up to see Edward's face crack he started to laugh.

"You are just so adorable." He said while laughing.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"Never going to happen" He said before he bent down and kissed my lips softly.

"Can we stop dancing now my feet hurt" I moaned as he pulled back.

"Fine but because your feet hurt let me help you up the stairs." Edward said evilly before I felt the wind against my face and I was over Edward's shoulder.

"No. Come on Edward put me down" I laughed wriggling in his iron grip. He didn't run up the stairs he walked at human speed just to annoy me. "Edward!" I giggled. He still didn't put me down. At least there was no one around to see this. Edward plopped me back on the top of the stairs with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks for the lift" I smiled and walked into his room.

* * *

"I'll see you in minute." Edward said as we stopped outside my house.

"Ok, I'll be timing you." I joked.

Once I had got the front door open I could relax out of the cold. I realized then just how tired I was from school and dancing and Edward.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Wow Dad you cooked." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes I can do it… slightly." He said smiling. "So are you?" He asked again.

"Actually no I'm not sorry Dad. I'm really tired I think I'm just going to go to bed." I yawned.

"Don't worry about dinner it probably tastes disgusting." He laughed. "Well sweet dreams."

"Night Dad." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

After doing the nightly routine: get dressed, tidy up little, brush teeth and pack my bag for the next day. I hoped into bed. Edward would understand if I feel asleep before he came back knowing him he'd just watch me sleep and chuckle when I said something stupid. I didn't have to worry because I felt the familiar feeling of Edward next to me.

"Go to sleep." Edward whispered softly in my ear. "You are really tired." He whispered kissing my cheek softly.

I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open but I want to say something because Edward had cut me off earlier. "Edward I'm sorry… bout… earlier." I mumbled.

"I know" Edward whispered in replay.

"But… I'm not… changing my mind." I mumbled again.

"I know." Edward said again I could almost hear a smile in his voice.

My eyes closed and I was in a very deep sleep with no dreams.

* * *

When Edward and I got to school everyone was buzzing about something. It didn't take long for Edward and I to find out what it was we just scanned a few people's minds. They were all buzzing about the town fair thing. Even though Forks is small it's still big enough to have its own fair.

The fair was a mixture of things small games that didn't take much work to set up, live music from some local people, food testing and various other things. It was going to be good fun I would never have thought about going if Edward was not with me.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me. "I would have asked you earlier but I had completely forgotten it, I was too focused on making you go to prom and other things."

What were other things? I wondered to myself. I read Edward's thoughts but he had already hidden it from me. I decided not to ask. "Sure I'll go and it's ok I forgot must be because I was to focused on something horrible coming up what is it again? Pron?" I laughed. It made me and Edward feel so smug when we did things like this, reading minds and all that jazz.

Suddenly the bell ran we all piled into school. "We will go straight after school ok?" Edward asked as we walked into the main school building.

"Sure I will text my dad saying I might be slightly late for dinner." I smiled.

Edward had been acting slightly strange lately he had been very alert. Not that he wasn't naturally but take this morning for example this morning when I was trying to get my slightly small T-shirt over my head in the bathroom I was making struggling noises I guess you could call them. Edward nearly broke my door down. Or earlier I didn't see the door in our History class come loose from the stopper in front it, it nearly knocked into it but Edward smashed against the wall again and nearly broke it. When I had asked him what was wrong he said it was nothing. Every time I went to look at his thoughts I found nothing he either wasn't thinking about what was wrong or he was hiding it. It made me very nervous because if there was something worrying an amazingly past, powerful, strong and pretty much unbeatable vampire then that was… well… worrying.

I tried to ignore it though because apart from the over reacting protectiveness Edward was fine.

* * *

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Those lessons might have been the most boring ones I have ever sat through. "Wow that was boring!" I moaned as Edward and I walked down the crowded hallway to the lunch hall.

"I know how you feel, I was getting frustrated though." Edward Replied.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I was trying to read your mind" He confessed. "I just don't understand why I can't read it I mean I know your shielding it but why that's what gets me. Why would you be born with you mind shielded apart from the universes way to annoy the heck out of me"

"Well let's just leave it. It's useless." I said.

"It's like your brain doesn't work properly, it's like it works backwards" Edward thought out loud. That got me a little worried. I hated thinking my brain didn't work quite right what if I was ill?

"Bella, Bella?" Edward nudged me.

"S….Sorry I was miles away."

"What's wrong?" Edward said worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just don't like the thought of my brain not working the way it should." I explained. Edward grabbed my hand and swung me round to face him.

A few people had to move out of the way. It didn't bother so much that people were looking I had gotten used to it. This was Edward Cullen that was centimeters from my face. What could you except?

"There's nothing wrong with your brain… I don't think" He smiled his crooked smile. "I like your brain just the way it is" Edward whispered. I thanked god he whispered because I could just about deal with people staring at us but thinking we were freaks because we were talking about brains was a little too much. I mean the people at this school already thought the Cullen's were freaks and I was a freak for liking and hanging around with them but we didn't need to increase the magnitude of freakiness people had given us.

Edward quickly kissed my cheek. Before he pulled away he whispered "I love you" I smiled. We continued to the lunch hall.

Everyone looked forward to Fridays because it was the day before the weekend I never got that though. Why look forward to the one BEFORE the weekend. The one that goes so slowly, why not just look forward to Saturday because Friday was the one that you had to get through it never made sense to me but then again if Edward was right my brain worked backwards to who knew what else I was thinking completely different to everyone else around me.

The bell for the end of the day sounded and everyone rushed out of school to enjoy Friday night. Most people I had talked to were going to the town fair today I was really looking forward to it. It was a time I could spend with Edward away from home and school. I might even get to hang out with Alice. I had gotten to know Alice so much more and we were more like sisters now. Rosalie still didn't like me that much but she didn't hate me which was an improvement. Emmet just liked making fun of me and Jasper just didn't like being around me because of the thirst I felt the same I didn't want to put him throw pain so I tried not to. We were fine apart from that nothing personality wise anyway.

Esme and Carlisle had no problem they were just glad the Edward finally found someone. I was just glad Edward had such a wonderful family. If Edward had been turned by anyone but Carlisle he would probably be a monster that killed humans. Without his family Edward would be completely different which might have meant I would probably be in an asylum.

Edward dropped me at home so he could change into something smarter so I decided to do the same. He was going to come back and pick me up.

I wanted to look nice for the fair. It was ok weather. I thanked God it wasn't sunny then Edward would never have asked me to the fair. I decided to wear a white ruffled short sleeved blouse. My dark blue denim jeans and some brown boots. I even made the effort and wore some makeup, Edward always told me I had no need for make-up but I did like to put it on every now and again and Alice had told me that I was a natural when it came to make-up I was very good at applying it apparently.

Even if I wore a red carpet dress I would still look as boring as human as usual when I stood next to Edward but I didn't mind. It was the fact that I was standing next to Edward that made me happy not what I looked like.

* * *

There are loads of break things in this chapter sorry about that _ Oh well the size of the chapter makes up for the wierd formatting ^_^  
Sorry I haven't really posted recently I have been writing the rest of the story so I can just upload without worrying. I am also working on my other fanfic, I might do a one shot for Pride and Prejudice because I have been really into it, I won't be able to get the speech right so I probably won't x

Thanks for reading please give me some feedback x


	25. Complications

I didn't really know what to except from the Forks Fair I had never been before it always sounded so boring when I was little. Oh well, it would be a surprise.

Just then the door bell rang. I hadn't noticed Edward driving up I was too busy thinking about everything. I heard Charlie greet Edward as he opened the door. Charlie had begun to warm to Edward. Still to protective, just like Edward but he didn't grumble in his head so much whenever Edward was in the house.

I began walking down the stairs but froze. I couldn't hear anything. Nothing, a black whole, why couldn't I hear Edwards's thoughts what was wrong? He shouldn't be shielding his mind from me, at least I didn't think he should there's was nothing he could be thinking about. I stumbled down the stairs.

This was torture I hated not being able to hear Edward's thoughts. It wasn't that I listened to his mind all day every day but the fact that I could it was an option made me happy.

"Hey Bella, Are you ready for the fair?" Edward asked. I stopped looking at the floor and looked up at Edward. I was shocked Edwards's whole expression was so forced. He was trying to look happy and cheerful and excited and frankly it wasn't fooling me. I was the one person that knew him better than anyone and apart from lying to me without me hearing his thoughts or emotions I could tell when something was wrong.

He was worried, worried sick. His eyes were guarded. I could tell something was definitely wrong but what was it. I couldn't link the things that happened at school with anything I knew about. I began to guess in my head. I hadn't heard anything from his family or even him that would explain it, what am I missing?

"Yeah…Yeah…Sure" I said quietly reaching for my coat. Edward quickly snatched it off the hook and helped me into it. He acted as though the coat would hurt me in some way.

That's when I figured something out. Edward wasn't worrying about something normal because he wouldn't have been shielding his mind. It must be something that he thinks will bother me or maybe scare me? Is there another vampire in town? Oh God I hope not.

I couldn't have one beautiful day after another with Edward without something ruining it, I knew it was too good to be true but it was worth a try right? I just had to work out what this ruining factor was I should know I knew him well enough inside and out so why could I not think of anything?

"Bye Charlie!" I shouted. I didn't know whether to confront Edward about it or let it go. Edward was usual worried for a good reason and this made me scared.

As we drove Edward didn't say anything we just sat in silence. The fear was eating me alive I had to say something.

"Edward why are you shielding your mind from me?" I blurted out; it was the only way I could get it out.

Edward didn't take his eyes off the road but he had a huge frown on his face now.

"Nothing it's fine. Just don't worry about it ok?" He ensured me. "Just some complications." Great so I didn't need to worry about it but he did that actually made me feel worse.

When we got to the fair I was nearly half way to a panic attack. The thing that nearly pushed me over the edge was the fact that there was the same black nothingness. The whole Cullen family was huddled in a big group with wary eyes that matched Edwards with no thoughts, nothing. Just a black whole of emptiness where they were all standing. Wonderful so it wasn't just Edward worrying about silly things like me falling over or getting hit by a bus the whole Cullen family was on red alert. This must be bad…

NO! I am going to enjoy myself whether they want me to or not! I am going to have a good time. Whatever they are worrying about I am sure seven vampires could take care of it. Well six because I was using Edward for today just like every other day.

"Come on then!" I said cheerfully getting out of the car before Edward could open it for me. I started to walk into the middle of the fair. I didn't know what to except my main goal was not to be bothered about the "problem" I shouldn't be worrying about (apparently).

Edward came zooming up behind me. "Bella! Stop going so far!" He growled in my ear.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked innocently. Trying to force him into telling me what was wrong.

"Nothing" He sighed. So he still wasn't going to tell me. Oh well.

As we walked into the fair I got the jist of things. It was all handmade things like, jewellery, wood work, food and other things. The food looked good! Suddenly I looked eyes on the most handsome… piece of fudge.

"Edward lets go get some fudge" I ordered.

As the lady at the stool was wrapping my fudge and Edward paid, of course he wouldn't let me pay. I was really trying to ignore the fear but it was starting to get too much. What was wrong that deadly vampires were nervous about it?

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked Edward.

"Don't mind" He said coldly.

"Your choice" I said munching on my fudge. "Want some" I teased.

"No. Thank you" Edward snapped back.

This is going to be a very long day I can see that now.

"Sorry" I said slowly.

Edward shot me a confused look. "Why are you saying sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." He asked me.

"Well everything I seem to do is making you more angry and worried and nervous and every other emotion you can fit on that immortal face of yours" I said slightly frustrated, I wouldn't usually felt guilty but I had a right to be a little bit annoyed with Edward. He wasn't telling me what was going on or what was happening and I had the right to know especially because I think it revolved around me.

"No Bella… I am sorry. You haven't done anything wrong I am just wound very preoc…" Edward stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. He twisted around and was now staring at where his family was huddled but the only one looking his way was Alice. Edward had the mimic of her expression painted across his face, the face of horror and worry. I knew Alice was having a vision but I had no clue what it meant I couldn't hear or see anything from her nothing.

My heart began to beat faster. What had Edward and Alice just seen what was happening?!

"Bella, we have to go. Now!" Edward whispered violently in my ear.

"No." I said bluntly "Not until you telling me what's going on" I said.

"Fine but not here" Edward bargained. Edward began to lead me out of the fair I just couldn't figure it out nothing had been in Edward or any of his families' heads that could have caused a reaction like this so what was I missing. Something they were planning… something that happened…

Edward and I had walked out now and were now standing to the right of the fair next to the tree line were Edward and I could talk alone, I was going to figure it out or force him to tell me somehow.

And that's when it hit me something that had happened this time of year every year for the past century.

"Robert" I whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! ; )**

**Hope you liked this chapter, I like how Bella is really annoying _'**

**Please let me know what you thought, I like to hear any sort of feedback good or bad ^_^**


	26. Robert

Robert was a vampire that came to Forks every year on exactly the same day, the day Edward killed his love. Edward hadn't meant to but of course it would hang over his head till the day he died… if he ever did die, which I hope to God he never does. This all happens centuries ago when Edward had first been turned into a vampire by Carlisle. Carlisle had to leave Edward he didn't want to but there were suspicions about the missing patient (Edward) he couldn't let them build up. Carlisle told Edward to stay in the house until he got back from the hospital but Edward just couldn't have good luck. While Carlisle was gone a girl called Poppy strayed too close to the house, she was Roberts one and only love he was planning on turning her into a vampire very soon but poppy's scent found away inside the house and Edward didn't have any control and killed her.

Edward can never forgive himself and has actually once thought about letting Robert kill him because it was fair. Edward didn't exactly hate what he was but he saw what he had done as a crime and just saw Robert as the executioner at his death penalty.

Carlisle felt guilty to because he should have stayed home and not tried covering up things that had happened and worries about the missing patient. I didn't know what it was about vampires but they always found a way to connect them to anything bad that happened and blame themselves it really got under my skin sometimes.

I believed it was none of their faults Edward couldn't help himself he wasn't prepared to feel the thirst that he felt and Carlisle couldn't have known that Poppy would stray too close to the house but even if I told them this no one would listen to me. I had never talked about Robert with Edward or any of the Cullens it's not that I forgot about it, it was just not something you brought up in conversation or something that needed to be said.

"You know about him?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Of course I do I know everything, remember?" I winked.

The reason I wasn't worrying was because Robert and Edward would fight for a day and then he would never be seen again until next year and so far no one had won he and Robert were equal. Well not totally equal Edward had his gift so he could tell what Robert was going to do next but Robert was faster so he was able to make up for the lack of a talent or gift. Edward did not let any of his family interfere all he would let Alice do was see when and from what direction he was coming from and where they would fight.

Strange but lucky I guess because if Robert was stronger I wouldn't be me and I wouldn't have Edward but Robert would do anything to get revenge on Edward that's why Edward usually made his family leave because he didn't want any of them getting remotely hurt but Robert never hurt them I think he didn't think they were close enough to Edward to make up for the pain of loosing the only person in the world that you would die for, your soul mate. Which is untrue Edward cared for his family just as much as his love… well I guess that me. I thought to myself slightly smug.

"Aren't you scared?" Edward asked puzzled. He still had a pained look on his face.

"Why would I be scared…?" I trailed I began to work things out.

Why were his family still here? What had changed? The words that I had just thought rang through my mind like a bell. 'Robert would do anything to get revenge on Edward'

"Me" I half whispered half gasped. He would want me .Edward had finally found someone that meant as much to him as Poppy had done to Robert he would want to kill me to get even with Edward that's why Edward and the others were shielding their minds that's why they seemed to be guarding me like a precious jewel. It was the perfect situation for Robert to be in. Edward had someone that meant a lot all he would do was kill her and they are even. "He wants me… well he is going to want me."

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked taking me by the shoulders. "I promise I won't let him hurt you" He continued through gritted teeth.

I took a deep breath out and let it out slowly. No! I wasn't going to die, Robert had to first find out about me then he would have to go through Edward to get to me I was safe and I wasn't about to have a pathetic melt down because of something that might not even happen.

"Yes, totally fine" I said determined. "Now I have figured it out stop with the blocking you thoughts thing, it's killing me" I said annoyed.

_Sorry, and are you sure you're ok? _I heard Edward think with a tone of worry. It felt so good to hear Edwards's thoughts and feel his mind I enjoyed nothing more than just hearing this mental voice, it was so musical and calming.

"You're back, and yes I am fine" I joked. I hugged him.

We stood there hugging each other. "I won't let him anywhere near you Bella, he won't hurt you" Edward whispered in my ear. I was trying to believe Edward but I had the worst feeling about this. I knew Edward was too good to be true and it makes sense that it wouldn't last I though sadly.

"I know Edward." I whispered back. I stepped away to look at Edward's face he was still tense and I knew he just wanted me safe. I was pretty sure that his plan involved me being nowhere near Forks but I couldn't leave Charlie what if somehow Robert found out about me and went to my house that was putting Charlie in way to much danger not that I believed Robert would because that wouldn't be fair but you never know he has been after revenge for more than 50 years.

"So what's the plan" I said smiling at Edward trying to loosen him up a bit.

"You leave right now" He said bluntly and began taking me to the edge of the trees. Before we got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not leaving Charlie" I protested.

"Bella you have to leave if there is any chance he finds out he won't even have to leave Forks to find you, you will be in the one place he already is, the easiest place for him to get to you. Don't you think that's a bit stupid?" He asked and started to drag me closer to the edge of the forest.

"I know it is Edward but…" I began to struggle against Edward. He turned around quickly and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, please don't." Edward pleaded. "I don't want to force you but I will. I will do whatever it takes to make you safe."

"Fine! But how long will I have to be gone for a couple of hours?" I asked.

"Bella, it might be days." Edward said slowly.

"Days?! That's it I have to at least lie to Charlie about where I am going." I began to turn away towards the car park but Edward's hand flew to my elbow.

"Bella there's not enough time"

I turned around to face him again I was starting to get really angry. "Days Edward! Days! He's a police chef he is going to think the worse he will have the whole state looking for me he will be worrying so much. I can't just leave and not tell him where I am going. I won't!" I shouted. I hated to fight with Edward but I was right to say these things. Charlie would be worried sick if I just disappeared. "And what happens if it goes badly Edward? What happens if I die?" Edward cringed away from that last sentence. "Don't I get to see my Dad one last time?" I began to struggle against Edward again but it was no good he was a vampire and I was human it was as simple as that.

"I'm sorry" He said in a silent whisper. Suddenly he moved his hand up from my elbow to my upper arm and with gentleness I didn't really deserve he swung me over to his side and onto his back. Edward locked my hands around his neck with one arm and twisted my legs around his waist with the other.

"Edward put me down" I shouted when time had caught up with me. It was no use, we were running.

* * *

So that's Robert for you. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone I was really worried I was going to because the number of reviews I got that went a long the lines of 'OMG! Who's Robert' or 'Robert? Who's Robert? Tell me?... Robert?" _ Again I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

So sorry it's taking me so long to update I have major exams coming up I will really try to post regularly but I cannot grantee anything : (

**Please review I love to hear your feedback good or bad **


	27. I Love You

I was going to shout but I just couldn't, what I should have done was close my eyes but I didn't know that I really should of at the time. I had always wondered what running with a vampire felt and looked like. I have always seen if through Edward eyes and everything was different, his eyes were a thousand times better and more advanced than mine.

All I could see was shades of green flashing in front of my eyes the only thing that kept me believing I wasn't flying was the top of Edwards head I could just make out the copper and bronze hair that I loved so dearly. Another thing that kept me believing was that I could fell Edwards stone cold arms keeping my arms and legs wrapped around his body.

Even though I could feel him keeping me tightly to him I felt as though I was going to fall and or hit a tree I know Edward would never let that happen but I couldn't silence that human survival instinct in the back of my brain that was telling me that this wasn't natural and it was dangerous which was the complete truth.

We must have gone quite far because we were running for a while. I couldn't get used to moving this fast I was starting to feel slightly queasy I just hope at the end I had enough energy to give Edward a piece of my mind and tell him to take me back. I really didn't want to fight but I would not leave Charlie, Robert was ruthless.

We finally began to slow down I could just make out some sort of clearing, I guessed it was a clearing of some kind because it was a very large light green dot nothing like the small streaks of different coloured greens that had been flashing in front of me for the past five minutes.

Just as I had guessed we stopped in the middle of a clearing if I was more with it and had the circumstances been very different the clearing would have been almost beautiful but the circumstances weren't different so right now it was just grass. Grass that was spinning and spinning which I was pretty sure shouldn't happen…

"Bella?" Edward said hesitantly. Ok I was wrong, I really didn't have enough energy or coherency to shout at Edward to take me back hopefully that will come later. "Bella?" Edward said with more force.

He slowly slid me off his back and swung me gently round so I was in front of him. At least I guessed that's where I was I hadn't noticed but as soon as I saw the clearing spinning and moving that fast I had clamped my eyes shut just a natural instinct I think a bit late but whatever. Oh please God don't puke Bella! I shouted in my head. That's the last thing I needed.

"Bella, are you ok? Can you stand?" Edward asked. What a dumb question? I thought immediately but soon realized that I wasn't holding myself up Edward was, he had one of his hands on each of my arms and was gently holding me up. I had to snap out of it before it really was too late to force Edward to take me back. It was really pointless to try because again I was just a mere human and he was a vampire but I would have to try.

I opened my eyes slowly and shock my shoulders trying to get his hands off them. I was looking down at the ground which fortunately wasn't spinning anymore it was just swaying slightly not as good as being rock solid but better. I could stand on my own I wasn't a toddler. Edward cautiously removed his hands but I could tell he was on alert. I looked up at Edward's face and tried to look him straight in the eyes. "Edward take me home." I said slowly and bluntly, I was trying to make it seem like some sort of threat but it completely failed when I couldn't find my balance and started to sway, I fell to the right. Running fast had totally shocked my human body I just couldn't keep up.

Edward caught me softly and propped me back up again so I was standing. "Bella are you alright, why don't you sit down?" He asked worriedly.

"Edward you can't do this. Just because you are stronger than me doesn't mean you can just kidnap me." I argued.

"I'm sorry Bella…" Edward began to say.

"No you're not Edward because if you were you would be running me back to Forks." I said bluntly. I was still feeling a bit weak but I wanted to at least try and argue my case.

"Bella even if I take you back there you won't be able to do anything. Charlie is safe Alice hasn't seen anything bad happen to him." He tried to comfort me.

"Just because Alice hasn't seen Charlie being in any danger doesn't mean that he won't be in danger. Robert could change his mind and then what will happen?" I asked.

"Even if that is true, there is still nothing you can do to help him against a vampire. Robert doesn't even know about you so there is no need to worry and if worse come to worse I am sure Robert will not bother with Charlie…"

"He's just going to come after me then?" I interrupted him again.

"Bella I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He said stubbornly.

"Edward it's not just about me it's about Charlie and everyone else that might get hurt."

"No Bella." Edward said slightly aggressive now. "You are the only one that matters to me."

"Oh so just because Charlie doesn't mean anything to you, you are just going to ignore the fact he could be in danger?" I shouted.

"No Bella, that's not what I meant."

"No!" I shouted all feelings of queasiness of dizziness had left my body in second. I snapped. I was just mad. "Edward this is kidnap! Take me to Forks! Take me to Charlie! Take me back!" I shouted. I began to pathetically hit his chest as he tried to give me a hug. "Take me home!" I shouted but it was no use Edwards arms were around me and I was crying into his chest.

"Shhhh Bella it's ok…" Edward said in his musical tone trying to calm me down. Everything had just got a bit too much for me and all the emotions I should have felt when I had found out about everything were pouring out now. The thing that I wasn't going to think of or say out loud things like how Robert would kill me if he ended up finding me. Would he torture me? Would he just let me die? I couldn't think of that stuff. I had to toughen up again it might not even happen. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation but I was determined to be positive. We stood like that with Edward stroking my hair for at least five minutes.

I had to give up there was nothing I could do. I hated to argue with Edward as well. I still wasn't happy about what was happening and could keep arguing if it weren't for the fact I knew I was going to0 lose the fight no matter what happened. The only thing that made me feel better was that I have the whole Cullen family on stand by if Charlie did need some protection.

"Ok Edward, I'm done" I said stepping away from him with a half smile on my face.

"No more crying?" Edward said hopefully. "I can't stand it when you cry and there's nothing I can do about it. It's almost as frustrating as not being able to hear what you're thinking." He complained.

"Tough" I said bluntly smiling sweetly.

"Someone's feeling better" He stated whipping the remaining water off my cheeks and placing a quick kiss on my forehead which still lead to my heart speeding up slightly.

"Yes ok. Fine if you won't take me back to Charlie what is going to happen to me, are you going to leave me in some clearing in… erm… where are we?" I asked stupidly.

"It doesn't matter where we are and no I am not going to leave you in the middle of nowhere. I am going to go see Robert and Alice is going to take over watching over you. She will see if there is trouble and is very fast and quite a good fighter in case things get really bad." That's when my stomach churned it was that same bad feeling again. I wouldn't say anything out loud just in case I jinxed anything.

I was going to complain about the way he had said 'watching over you' like I child having a baby sitter but suddenly Edward's phone started to ring it scared me half to death. The clearing was so silent apart from Edward and my voices. I jumped backwards slightly. "It's ok Bella it's only my phone." Edward said his face was still set in concrete the face of complete worry. If the situation was changed he would probably have laughed at me. It's not my fault I'm not all powerful like him I thought, he can probably hear the radiation flying through the air towards his phone and know exactly when he would get a call or a text. I smiled to myself as I joked in my head.

Edward gave me a silent look of confusion as he picked up his phone. "Hello" He said solemnly. "Hey Alice… Yep… Ok" Edward answered her on the phone. It was a very short conversation and then Edward flipped the screen of the phone down and put it back in his pocket. "I have to go now." He said with the most depressing look on his face. The face matched the feelings I had. I had wanted to stop Edward from fighting Robert every year since I can remember but what kept me from feeling so awful was knowing that he was thousands of miles away and that there was no chance I could do a thing but I was right in front of him.

"Do you have to fight him?" I said hopelessly.

"Bella, it's the only reason he's here, of course I have to. Don't worry about me just whatever happens try and stay alive" With nearly a smile on his face. "That would be just my luck save you from a mighty vampire and then you trip and have a fatal injury."

"I'll try" I said slowly looking down at the floor.

Suddenly I felt Edward's cold fingertips on my chin, they pushed my chin up so I was looking into his eyes then his lips were on mine with much less carefulness and way more passion than he had ever kissed me with. I kissed him back lifting my arms to his neck and moving my hands through his hair. He moved his hand to my cheek and I gently dropped my hands, our lips parted and he whispered: "You are mine Bella Marie Swan and you will always be. You are my one and only love you're not allowed to die ok?" Edward asked.

"Ok." I said breathlessly that was some kiss. I'll have to remind him to kiss me like that again… if I survive this.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I said trying to fake a smile.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! :S  
It's the usual excuses exams, no time but here's a kicker I have a new excuse ... Writers Block! :|  
I've never really had writers block but Holy Codfish recently it's been absolutely awful! : (  
It doesn't help that I have so many different ideas in my head for three different Fan fictions  
I've got on the go all at the same time :S (they are not uploaded yet I prefer to finish a fan fiction then post it finished)  
So new chapters coming on the weekend : ) and the next few are the last ones ; ( they will be longer don't worry x

Please review I love to hear your feedback, good or bad! : )


	28. Save Yourself

I stood alone in the clearing for only a few minutes till I heard the sound of the trees rustling behind me. I turned around quickly praying it was Alice.

Alice stood at the edge of the tree line with friendly look on her face. Her mind was still blocked from mine but at least her facial expression was warm. "Hey" She said casually.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"You are always getting yourself into trouble aren't you?" Alice laughed.

"I guess I am, that's what happens when you a vampire boyfriend." I giggled.

"Bella I promise I will do all I can to keep you safe." Alice reassured me suddenly serious. She stepped forwards and hugged me.

"I know you will Alice." I said into her ear.

Alice and I sat in that clearing for a while talking about different things. Alice was trying to distract me and it worked slightly but I was just so nervous. We were half way through a conversation when Alice stopped dead and gasped. She was having a vision which meant that Robert's plans had changed. This was **not **good!

I scrambled over to her on my hands and knees. "Alice? Alice? What is it?" I asked. Her mind was still shielded I had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Alice?" I shouted.

She turned her head quickly to me with a serious face on. "We have to go. **Now**" She said.

"What? Why? What happened? Is Edward ok?" I asked frantically.

"Edward is alright I just need you to get on my back." Alice said sternly.

"You have to tell me what's going on." I argued.

"I will now just get on." She urged. I jumped on Alice's back and held as tightly as I could. I wasn't worried about strangling her because I would never hurt her with the strength I had.

Alice began to talk to me through her thoughts which I was thankful about because I don't think I could have managed to talk. _Bella there's been a problem, we've been tricked. Don't worry Edward is fine he and the rest of my family are just a bit tied up. It seems that Robert has acquired a few new friends in the past year and got one of them to scope out the area where it would be best to fight. This vampire overheard some stuff about all of us Edward, you, me and everyone else. So he knows Edward loves you Stupid humans always gossiping!._

Alice paused to give me some time to think…more like to panic.

_There's going to be a fight Bella. _She thought slowly. _Robert and one of his little friends are following us. It won't be long till they catch up. I am taking us somewhere in the open where I can fight them. I need you to try and not panic ok Bella? Just think of Edward. _

Try and not panic? How is that possible? "Alice…why do you sound so sad?" I asked slowly with effort. Alice just sounded in despair like there was no hope. I mean I knew there was no hope but I really thought Alice would have been the 'go down fighting' kind of person. That's when I realized… her vision she must have seen something. Alice hadn't answered my question so I asked another one. "Alice what did you see?" I asked. She still didn't answer. "Alice!" I shouted.

_Bella you don't want to see it. _She thought sadly.

"Alice, listen I can deal with it. I need to know ok?" I tried to argue.

Suddenly Alice let me see her vision. I saw no gory no death or fighting I just saw the Cullen family, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper… but no Alice and no me. Not that I was part of the Cullen family but I would be where Edward is. That's when I looked at the scene more closely. Everyone had a solemn face and they were all dressed in black… oh no…

"Alice…" I said breathlessly. I knew Alice had hidden the main bulk of the vision from me and I predicted that it was not a pretty sight and I would find out what it was when it become real in front of my eyes.

"Bella, don't panic ok. We are going to go down fighting!" Alice said out loud bravely with a slightly smirk in her voice. I would have laughed at the irony of how Alice said what I was thinking but the situation didn't really allow it.

"Don't worry I am up for a fight" I said smiling. I heard Alice laugh.

Suddenly Alice stopped running. I slowly got off her back taking a few deep breaths to focus myself. I wasn't as dizzy as before but I wasn't exactly comfortable with walking. I opened my eyes to the lovely scenery. We were on the side of a small cliff looking out over more beautiful forest all you could see was an ocean of green.

What a place to die. Wow, remarkably chilled when I said that but I knew we didn't have a chance I just wanted Alice safe Robert was after me not her she could still go without being killed.

I turned around to find Alice standing in the middle of the clearing. "Alice." I said as she spun around. "Alice, you can go you know. I don't want you getting hurt and you know he's only after me. Just explain to Edward I wanted you to leave he shouldn't be mad that you left. Please just go." I half pleaded with her.

"Bella do you really think I am going to leave?" She asked smiling.

"No" I sighed. "But it's all my fault your going to get hurt."

"Bella it's like you said I can leave right now but I am choosing to stay which makes it my fault if I get hurt ok?"

"Fine, I'm glad I have someone at the end" I smiled weakly at Alice.

"Lets just hope it's not the end" Alice smiled back at me.

I turned back around to soak in the beautiful scene, smelling the air. I wanted to remember something peaceful before the end. I took a deep breath and relaxed, no matter what happened I would try and save Alice.

Suddenly I heard a low growl from behind me I think it was Alice.

"Well well well what do we have here" I heard coming from the trees. I spun around to see Alice already looking in the direction of the two figures coming out of the tree line. The voice made my hair stand up on end it was low and scary.

"Bella." Alice said urgently. I ran to her side trying to not panic. "Stay behind me at all times and don't do anything stupid." I heard a smile in her voice.

"Alice you can't fend them off all by yourself" I protested. "Just go, you know you will just get killed if you stay. Just tell Edward that I told you to and if he is still mad after that well… tell him he's just stubborn and that I must have rubbed off on him." I tried one last time to persuade Alice to save her own life.

"Bella I am not leaving you here and you know I am not." She laughed.

"There has got to be something I can do at least if you won't leave." I protested again.

"Bella you are human. I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do."

"Alice I won't let you kill yourself for me!" I shouted.

"Bella, you're my best friend… actually no you are my sister. I will do anything to see you unharmed. Now please stay behind me and try as hard as you can to stay a live." She pleaded. I couldn't help but smile back when Alice spared me a look over her shoulder her face displaying a smile. I could see the sadness in her eyes though.

I knew the chances of us surviving were not good. Actually there probably wasn't a chance and even though Alice had told me not to worry about her. If there was a chance I could save her then I would. I wasn't going to be the one that was responsible for the death of a Cullen. It would kill Jasper, Esme and the rest of the family if something happened to Alice.

Suddenly I saw Robert emerge from the tree line with another Vampire at his side. Robert's appearance didn't shock me because I new what he looked like. Stunningly beautiful like all vampires are and muscular, Robert had dark brunette hair that shone in the light. He had the same perfectly messy hair style as Edward that would have taken any human hours to prefect. He also had the same body shape, skinny but still you could tell he had as rock solid six pack… literally. His eyes were a more golden colour than Edward's though. Of course I preferred Edward's. Robert was wearing dark denim jeans and a casual top. I don't think I could ever get over how casual vampires were. At least he wasn't wearing black.

His friend was completely different he was more like Emmet. He was absolutely huge! If I was thinking logically it would look as though he could just snap Alice in half but I had to remember that Alice was a good fighter and would try her hardest. He had bleach blonde hair that was brushed across in a sweeping motion. He wasn't wearing a shirt or top and you could see his perfectly chiselled six pack and biceps. He was wearing loose track suit bottoms (Sweat pants). His eyes were bright blood red, he obviously didn't go into society and if he did I was betting it wasn't to make friends. I couldn't help but shiver remembering my 'dream'.

I made sure that I wasn't standing directly behind Alice, I didn't want to seem like I was hiding. I wasn't going to be a coward. This was going to be painful but I was definitely going to give Robert something to remember! I was standing slightly behind Alice on her right side.

"Alice you can go I only want the human. Just step aside just like she said." Robert said bluntly. "I'd hate to have to kill you to." He smiled evilly.

"Bite me!" Alice growled. That was it. I sucked in a big deep breath.

"The human has a name." I said rudely. My heartbeat was the only indication that I was scared out of my mind but I was determined to stay strong and sassy before I died. I wasn't going to let him get any satisfaction out of killing me… at least I was going to try. I was still only human after all.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I could almost feel my own blood racing through my veins at double speed. I would have been embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that all the people that could hear my embarrassingly loud heartbeat apart from one were going to kill me.

"Wow. I like you Bella." He said smirking. "It's such a shame." He fake sighed. Alice growled again at his bad act. "Well let's get this party started then. George if you'd like to join me" He smiled in anticipation at the vampire next to him.

Suddenly I cursed myself for being human because my brain couldn't keep up with what happened next. Robert and George both lunged at me but Alice got in there way, stopping them with not so much as a noise, even when she was fighting Alice was famine and graceful. They began to do a deadly dance around the open space that would be the place of my death.

Alice had told me to stay behind her but I couldn't, it was impossible the three of them were moving so fast I couldn't even see them sometimes. So I just tried to stay as far away as possible. I frantically tried to follow what was going on. It didn't seem like Alice was hurt.

Suddenly Robert appeared in front of me like he had been invisible. He smiled at me and I swear if the devil could be on Earth Robert was what he would like. He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. My arms flew to his hands on my neck automatically.

I refused to kick of struggle because I knew it was useless and I was still trying to give Robert as little satisfaction as possible. I couldn't help gasping for air as he strangled me.

* * *

I just can't stop with the Cliffhangers ; )

So only a few more chapters to go before the end of this story ; (

Please give me some feedback was this at least slightly dramatic? x


	29. Monsters

"Oh don't worry your not going to die just yet." Roberts said with a smug look on his face. "I'm not going to let you die that easily. I'm going to make you suffer." He laughed as he watched me struggling for air. _I am going to make her suffer a long and painful death. Edward won't be able to recognize her when I am done with her. _I heard Robert think. My heart began to pound faster if that was possible. I began to imagine the pain he was going to put me head was starting to feel very heavy and I was almost out of oxygen. I saw Alice fighting George out of the corner of my eye and I almost wanted to smile. I knew there was no hope but Alice still fought to protect me.

_Let's see how she likes this! _Robert loosened his grip slightly and I sucked in a huge breath of air while I could just before he throw me across the distance between us and the trees. I smashed into one of the huge trees that rimmed the edge of the clearing. I heard a snap as something broke. I gasped as massive pain shot up from my hip. It spread throughout my body like fire. My head joined my body smashing into the trunk of the tree with another cracking sound.

Before I could fall to the ground in agony Robert had my throat again. "It really is a shame I have to kill you. I bet you treat Edward well." He winked at me as he kissed up my neck. I tried to struggle away from him.

"Get off me you dog!" I managed to hiss out with great pain.

"Well if that's the way you feel." He sighed raising his arm. Before he could strike me his hand had disappeared from my throat and I saw Alice attacking Robert. I feel headfirst to the ground with an agonizing thud. Everything hurt as the pain pulsed through my body again.

I managed to see what had happened. Alice, George and Robert were doing their deadly dance again. I still couldn't make out what was happening especially with the pain as a distraction. I just wanted the pain to stop but I knew that wasn't an option. I could almost feel that black hole that everyone referred to as death creeping up behind me ready to pull me in the obis but I didn't want to leave Edward or the Cullens I liked my life and I was going to fight! I could just very easily lie here and wait for death but that was not the choice I wanted to make. I did want to fight and I was going to no matter how useless it was! I would not leave Edward without a fight!

I tried to get up small movements after small movements. It was hard because every time I moved any part of my body burning pain erupted from my hip. I was also having trouble breaking not enough to kill be but it was going to slow me down. Suddenly everything slowed down as Alice struggled against George who had her in a head lock against his chest so she was facing Robert. "Alice you are so talented you should join me and leave all of this vegetarian shit and drink some real blood." He tried to persuade her.

"Sorry but no thank you!" Alice spat out sarcastically.

"Then I am sorry but you are getting in my way and I would really like to enjoy killing Bella." He apologized evilly. His words only made me move faster. He was going to kill Alice and there _was _something I could do and I was going to do whatever I could! I began to run to Alice as fast as I could. I tried to ignore the stabbing pain that threatening to stop me. "George hold her still." Robert instructed.

Before Robert could hurt Alice I stood in his way panting and sweaty. I knew I looked completely pathetic but he would have to go through me before he got anywhere near her and I knew that I couldn't save her but I could sure slow him down for Edward. I knew Edward was coming I had faith. He and the rest of the Cullens would be trying as hard as they could to save us both and make sure everyone stayed alive. I would try as long as I could to stall the inevitable.

"Don't you dear even touch her!" I growled as loudly as I could. It was the most painful awful thing I had ever done to keep myself up but I would not give up.

"Bella what are you doing." Alice coughed out. George arm tighten around her neck as I heard her gasp.

Staring directly ahead at the slightly shocked Robert I said "You are right Alice. You're not my best friend." I stopped to breathe slowly, this was so difficult. "You're my sister and always will be. I told you if there was anything I could do to help I would. I won't let this moron kill you."

"It's quite beautiful really, a human risking her own life to save a monster…" Robert though out loud.

"She's not a monster! You are." I interrupted him.

"Even though it is futile you still stand here, but I wonder why you bothered even trying to save her." He smiled.

"Like I said Alice a moron a blind, dumb, stupid twat" I swat. _Bella don't. _Alice pleaded in her head. It was getting harder and harder to stand. I should have been bent over by now but the adrenaline was helping me out. The need to argue the need to protect what was important was taking control. I guess having a brain that was odd was a God send. I could somehow ignore all the human instincts that controlled self preservation or the instinct just to run when I saw a vampire.

"It is impossible for me to blind Bella I thought you were quite intelligent." Robert tried to mock me.

"I know we are both surprised because I assumed you'd be intelligent but I was proven wrong to."

"How dare you!" Robert growled coming closer to me. _I am far from unintelligent stupid human vermin! _He shouted in his head. Robert was only inches away from my face but I wasn't scared because he should hear what I was about to say.

"I know you Robert." I said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Robert shouted aggressively.

"Aww!" I mocked him. "Didn't your little friend even find out the good stuff. I have a gift." I explained.

"A gift?" He repeated me.

"I can read minds." I smiled up at him. I was panting now it was taking all I had to stand. It was going to become too much soon.

"And?" He asked. Suddenly there was a huge stabbing pain in my side and I coiled over slightly with a gasp I tried to quickly recover before I spoke and answered his question.

"I've seen how your mind works… I've seen the memories you have of Poppy, she was kind and loving and you are ruining her memory." I said slowly.

Robert let out a massive growl that seemed to riffle around the clearing. He automatically grabbed for my throat again. "What would you know about Poppy!" He snarled. But he wasn't trying to strangle me it would seem he wanted to hear what I would say because I could still breathe. This worked in my favour because he was holding me up slightly.

"I've seen everything; I've seen Edward's memory. I've seen your memory of him." A confused and angry looked crossed Robert's face. "Every time you fought Edward you remembered her. You remembered how she looked and how she acted." I heard another growl but lower come from Roberts's chest.

"You remembered how it felt looking at her the way your stone heart almost felt like it was flying. How you almost felt human when she smiled like she was the only person who mattered in the world and the only person that you could ever love. The one person in the world you couldn't live without you would protect her no matter what happened. I can't read emotion and I can't feel it so how do I know that what I just said is right?" I paused watching Roberts's expression which was emotionless for the first time since I had laid eyes on him. "Because that's what Edward and I feel about each other and even how I feel for Alice I love her deeply and I will protect her. Yes I know you know that and that's why you want to kill me because I am as close to Edward as you were with Poppy but just stop for a second. Remember Poppy remember how she thought, if she saw you now and saw what you are about to do what would she do?"

Robert started to remember a moment he had had with Poppy. He remembered her telling him off for something he had done. I suddenly connected with Poppy because she knew he was a vampire yet she was not scared or screaming and she wasn't running she was joking around with him. "She made you as close to human as you could be and now that she is gone you've sunk make into your vampire shell and have embraced your inner monster. How is that different to what Edward did?" I asked as Robert tightening his grip around my throat.

"How dare you even compare me to him you little vermin!" He shouted angrily. I started breathing deeply trying to supply my lungs with what oxygen I could get but I was not finished!

"Edward couldn't help what he did and if you were in his position and I was in Poppy's you would have acted the same way. The monster inside you would have taken over just like it is doing now. You and Edward both have monsters inside you but Edwards is starved of anything that it can feed on, thirst, hatred and anger. Edward is sorry more sorry that you could possibly imagine and I would just like you to think about what you are doing?" I asked.

Robert was silent. No rude remark or angered shouting. He was still. Had I really got through to him? I couldn't have I was a human so helpless compared to a vampire. I couldn't have made a difference… could I?

The pressure on my neck lessened slightly.

* * *

So what did everyone think of that? I really hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much faith in my writing abilities so that  
was probabl awful but hey it was fun to write something arguementative for once x

Please let me know what you think and how I could improve x


	30. Is This The End?

Suddenly I knew what Robert was going to do. I had made him angry and he was going to kill me now and there was nothing I could do about it. I remembered what Edward had said to me 'You are my one and only love you're not allowed to die' So even though it was useless I would want to prolong it. If there was any chance that Edward could get to me I want to be able to say good bye.

I felt Roberts grip loosen slightly as he debated what to do with me. He looked over my shoulder at Alice and George and back to me. I took my chance and managed to sqwerm out of his grasp. I had heard the Cullen's talk about how Edward would always 'cheat' in a fight because he could read people's minds and know exactly what they were going to do next. I may not be a vampire but I can read minds pretty darn well so I might have a chance.

Robert was just plan angry now. I read his mind to see what he was going to do. I had to be fast because I didn't have vampire reactions or reflexes. I heard Robert thing about his next move and just before it was too late I dodged him as he tried to grab for me again. I limped to the right out of his reach. I would not be able to keep this up for long seeing as though I could hardly stand.

_Omg! Bella you are amazing keep going I can take this guy. _I heard Alice thing encouragingly to me. Suddenly Alice and George were doing an intricate fighting dance around the clearing. I couldn't concentrate on that though because Robert was about to make another move.

He tried to grab me by the shoulders and instead of trying to be strategically and land gently I just throw myself to my left away from his grasp. Half a second after I had fallen Robert was trying to stomp on my chest. I rolled over to dodge this attack.

I didn't have enough energy or awareness to dodge what he did next. He slammed his foot down on my hand. I heard the terrifying sounds of most of my fingers and my wrist breaking. I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

"You think you are all high and power being able to read my mind. You think you know me so well… but guess what? You don't." He shouted angrily. Putting a hand under my arm and lifting me until I was standing he throw me to the other side of the clearing again. Instead of just hitting one tree I hit three. "After I am done with your little 'sister' I will come and finish you off" He shouted after me.

I feel to the ground again helpless and out of luck. I had tried my hardest to stay alive, to say good bye to Edward but I just couldn't hold on. The pain was so awful and there was something in the back of my mind selling me the darkness like it was a product on the TV. The darkness was so appealing just to slip away from the pain and be peaceful. I had to remember to try as hard as I could to ignore the darkness. I had to cling onto the pain that made everything real even if it was the most painful thing I had ever done.

I lay there broken, thank God I wasn't bleeding… that I knew of because I would probably have been dead by now if that was the case. It all depended on how much self control Robert and George had.

I stared helplessly at Alice as she fought against Robert and George wishing with all my heart that I could help or that she would stop fighting and run. Just run back to Jasper and everyone else. I was not worth fighting over and if Alice died here and there was an afterlife of some sort and I could still feel things then I would never forgive myself. Jasper needs her she is his rock and God forbid the Cullen's would be less fashionable without her. If I could have managed I smile I would have a small one appearing on my face right now.

Suddenly what was happening in the clearing changed and everything was more crowded. All of the Cullen's appeared at once and Edward was barking out orders. "Carlisle and Esme please go check on Bella. Whatever you do keep her heart beating." He almost pleaded with Carlisle. I began to think what a stupid comment that was 'Keep her heart beating' but then I actually stopped to listen to my body and realized my heart was slowing and the pain was subsiding. This was good for now but I knew I was slipping away.

"Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie help Alice with me please." He barked to the others.

Just then I saw Carlisle beautiful worried face along with Esme. They gently rolled me over to take a better look at me. "E…d…Ed" I tried to say. I couldn't get anyone words out properly they were so choked.

"Don't try and talk Bella." Esme told me gently as Carlisle began to check me over. I believed in Carlisle and new just how good a Doctor he was but I knew there was nothing he could do for me. I was too badly injured and too close to death to be saved.

Just then Carlisle touched my wrist and then most incredible and the most intense pain I have even felt shot up my arm. I screamed out in pain and I heard it echoed throw the forest. "Edward you might want to be with Bella right now!" Carlisle shouted.

Out of now where Edward appeared at my side. "Oh God… Bella I am so sorry. I should never have left you. This is entirely my fault." Edward began to apologize. His face was the saddest thing I have ever seen if he could cry I was sure he would be right now. It wasn't right. Edward's face was too handsome to have that awful emotion on it.

"Ed…Edward it's not your fault." I managed to say through gritted teeth. I started to smell burning and realized they must have sorted out Robert and George it really didn't bare thinking about so I tried not to. Straight after I smelt the burning the rest of the Cullen's came in view. Everyone was crowding round me with worried looks on their faces.

Alice was suddenly touching my uninjured hand trying to calm me as my breathing began to quickening. "Shhh… Bella… you're alright. You're safe nothing no one can hurt you now." I looked up at her beautiful face and smiled.

"Thanks Alice" I choked squeezing her hand with as much strength as I could which wasn't a lot. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you right?" I asked. I couldn't live with myself if she'd been hurt.

"No Bella I am fine but why are you worrying about me right now we need to get you sorted out." She smiled sadly. Suddenly a new pain erupted from my hips spreading across my stomach area. My breath exploded and I began to feel silent tears fall from my eyes.

"Carlisle…" Edward said slowly. "What can we do?" He asked slightly angrily.

"Well… She's got four broken ribs and her entire right hand which includes wrist, hand and fingers is broken. She has three internal bleeds and other injuries that I haven't found yet." Carlisle said solemnly. I knew exactly what Carlisle was saying there was no chance I would survive.

"It's ok. You all did your best and it's none of your faults. I love you all and am really happy I at least got to be part of your family for a little while. Not as long as I had hoped but long enough for me to love each and every one of you." I smiled weakly. I arched my back as more pain shot through my body.

"Bella don't talk like that." Edward pleaded. "Carlisle what can we do?" He asked desperately.

"There's nothing I can do Edward. The only way to save her is to…" Carlisle began to explain but Edward cut him off.

"I won't risk her soul. You know I won't" He growled.

"Edward it's the only way to save her." Rosalie cut in. "I know how much you love her. It's her soul or the rest of eternity without her."

"W..Wha...t?" I tried to say.

"The only way to save you is to change you into a vampire." Esme explained in her loving motherly voice. "Would you mind that Bella?" She asked gently.

"No…" I managed to choke out. "But you realize you'd all be stuck with me forever." I smiled slightly but it disappeared a second later when a new pain exploded from somewhere.

"Edward if you are going to do it it's got to be soon she's nearly gone. I am not sure if vampire venom will heal these wounds Bella may still not make it but it is the only option we have." Carlisle explained.

He was right the pull of the darkness was stronger and I was starting to feel more and more peaceful. This was it I had to say what I wanted to say before it was too late. I wanted to thank each of them for everything they had done I just hoped I had enough breath for it.

"Esme, thank you so much for being so kind to me and welcoming me into the family you are an amazing person." I began everyone feel silent so I could finish. "Carlisle, you are the most loving person I have never met and I promise you your soul is special and no one could ever judge you because of your immortality. You deserve good things." I arched and coughed as if got harder to breath. "Rosalie… E… Emmet. You two are the most perfect couple and I really wish I could have got to know you better Rosalie but you know what? You are absolutely beautiful. Emmet please try and not beat Edward too badly when you fight when I'm gone." I tried to smile. I looked over at them both so see them both smiling slightly.

"Jasper I am so sorry for being such a pain in your life… literally." I apologized. "I hope that the further is amazingly bright for you and Alice. Alice I don't think I could live without you now. God knows I can't shop for myself." I said looking at her sad face. He laughed slightly at what I had said. "I … I… I am so happy to have known you."

Now to the person that had been sitting there so quietly just stroking my hair and breathing perfectly right so that I was calmed by the smell of lavender. "Edward." I choke out.

"I'm here Bella." He said sadly.

"You freaking dare do anything stupid when I am gone I'll come back and kill you." He chuckled at me.

"Bella…" He tried to cut in but I continued.

"I love you more than anything in the world and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today. I love you."

"I love you too Bella but you are not leaving me. I can't live without you. If you will let me I will be willing to turn you." He said slowly.

"I don't want to go." I said through tears.

"Edward will you be alright doing this?" Carlisle asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm going to have to be. If not than Emmet, Jasper please be ready to hold me back." He said through gritted teeth.

"Bella this is going to hurt but you have to hold on remember? I can't live without you and won't. You hold on and fight it ok?" Edward pleaded.

"Y..Yes. I love you all" I gasped.

"Carlisle where should I start?" Edward asked.

"Do it somewhere with lots of blood to make sure that the venom gets into her system and spreads as quickly as possible." He ordered. My heart beat was so slow now I was just slipping away. Alice gave Edward my uninjured back and he began to draw circles with his fingers.

"We love you too." Alice reassured me. "And we will see you _when _you wake up."

My breathing was almost non existence and I could feel everything relaxing and… and I felt cold. I was scared. I had never been this scared.

"I love you Bella." Edward said softly. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my neck this was like nothing I had ever felt before. I thought that breaking bones was painful but this was fire scorching through my body nothing could stop it and it would not slow. I started to struggle against Edwards's mouth. I felt stone arms pin me to the ground. I tried not to struggle to make it easier on Edward but the pain was too great.

I managed not to scream although that's all I wanted to do. Scream as loud as I could and not care that people heard me or I upset anyone.

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story I have had sooooo much fun writing this!  
It looks as though I might have accidental ended this story on a cliffhanger... : ) I'm just to evil. x

I'm really going to miss writing this story. I might do a sequel but I don't think anyone wants more of my bad  
writing skills XD

Do you want to know a secret? ... I really wanted to kill Bella at the end of this story lol I don't really know why :L  
but I prefer it when she lived x

Thank you again for reading it meant a lot to me!


	31. Sequel is up! x

So I have just uploaded the first chapter of the sequel! Just to shut everyone up lol. I really didn't expect everyone to be so enthusiastic about a sequel didn't realize people really liked my story XD

I have uploaded the first chapter but won't be publishing anything else for a while. I will be writing the next four or five chapters and then publish a chapter then write a chapter so I am always four or five chapters ahead, so there is always something to upload.

I really hope you like the first chapter go to my profile or the http below changing the (DOT)s for .'s to find it ^_^

http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/6046406/1/My_Second_Life


	32. AWARD! xxxxxxxx

OH MY GOD! So someone nominated for a Twilight FanFiction award ^_^ I'm soooo happy!I can't believe I got nominated for an award : ) Whoever nominated me you are the best!

It is nominated for The Shiny Apple Award which is the best Twilight story! OMG! I'm so happy really? best Twilight story *blush* I'm ecstatic!

Please go here to cast your vote http:/bringmetolifeawards(DOT)weebly(DOT)com/vote(DOT)html you really don't have to but it would mean the world to me if you would x

Just write: ' The shiny apple Award ' in the first box and: ' The Rising Sun- by Ruth writes ' if you do want to vote.

Look around at the site because there are loads of awards and I'm sure there's some amazing stories you could find. I'm searching all the stories in the Best Kiss catagory ; )


	33. Authors Note x

My Story is still nominated for The Shiny Apple Award which is the best Twilight story! And I'm still ecstatic! And again want to thank whoever nominated me still cannot believe I got nominated  
blow my mind ; )

Please go here to cast your vote http:/bringmetolifeawards(DOT)weebly(DOT)com/vote(DOT)html you really don't have to but it would mean the world to me if you would x

Just write: ' The shiny apple Award ' in the first box and: ' The Rising Sun- by Ruth writes ' or what ever the title of the story you are voting for and the author is : )

Please don't vote it you haven't read or even looked at the other stories in this category I want you to vote for mine if you really think it is the best Twilight story. So please go read the other contestants! x

By no means do you HAVE to vote, it's your choice ^_^


	34. Consolation

So I'm really sorry that I'm not writing this fan fiction but if it is any consolation I have just started writing a Harry Potter Fan Fiction that you might like I know A LOT of people love Harry Potter.

The story is Romantic and Drama... duh ; )

So I'd love it if you'd forgive me for not posting anymore on this, the new fan fiction is a peace offering :3

www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/6297906/1/Changes

or just go to my profile x

Sorry again x


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone just letting you know that I have started a Harry Potter fanfiction and no one seems to want to give me feedback : ( Please go check it out it's called Changes it's Sirius Black and an OC pairing x

I really want to know how I can improve so please review thanks ^_^


End file.
